El corazon de Endimion
by Barbielove
Summary: Por que me dejaste sola Endimión! jamás podré perdonarte esto, pero a un así no puedo odiarte, jamás podría hacerlo pero esta será la ultima vez que volveré a llorar Serenity Winston a muerto junto con Endimión Chiba para darle la bienvenida a Serena Tsukino la mujer mas fría que hayan podido conocer, la mujer sin corazón, nunca volveré a amar lo juro.
1. Prologo

**Nota autora**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko T. y esta esta historia es producto de mi bella cabecita jaja.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

—No… amor no se me a olvidado tu cumpleaños num. 17—decía un chico de no mas de 19 años por teléfono a su novia.

—_Entonces por que a un no llegas Endimión._

—serenity mi amor pronto estaré hay, si mi vida, lo que sucede es que un pariente enfermo y voy camino al hospital pero en cuanto sepa que esta bien iré a tu casa si mi vida.

—_un pariente?...y esta muy grave?_

—No lo se mi cielo… pero ya estoy llegando a si que te cuento luego si amor?

—_Esta bien amor te estaré esperando._

—Esta bien amor. Adiós.

—_Endimión!_

—que pasa amor.

—_Te amo, por favor cuídate mucho si amor adiós._

—yo también te amo mi cielo, jamás te dejare sola, Adiós.

En ese momento que Endimión corto el teléfono un conductor ebrio se paso a la otra vía y choca con Endimión de frente cosa que hizo que Endimión se volteara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En otro lugar**

—serenity! — se escucho la voz de un chico.

—a qui estoy zafiro!

—que te sucede?...por que esa cara… apoco y mi primo no vendrá a tu cumpleaños? —Preguntaba el chico al ver la cara de preocupación de serenity — Respóndeme conejo.

—N…No es eso, el si vendrá.

—Entonces por que esa cara de preocupación?

—Es solo que al momento de cortar el teléfono, me vino un dolor muy fuerte al pecho— decía la chica a punto de llorar.

— te sientes bien?... quieres que llame a un medico? — pregunto muy preocupado el chico.

—No! Zafiro no te preocupes es solo que siento una angustia muy grande en el pecho— decía la chica preocupada—hay..! Zafiro y si le sucedió algo a Endimión yo me…—pero fue interrumpida por zafiro.

—serenity escúchame a Endimión no le sucedió nada si… no te preocupes si? — decía abrazándola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En el hospital.**

—Rápido llévenlo a urgencias! — decía el doctor.

—Artemis!.. Es Endimión! — decía una mujer muy hermosa que venia saliendo de otra habitación.

—Si… es verdad, doctor que le sucedió a mi hijo!

—Lo siento pero debo ir con el por ahora les pido que por favor esperen… el paciente esta muy grave y me necesita— con esto se fue dejando a dos padres muy preocupado por su otro hijo.

—Dios mío… Artemis primero Darién necesitando un trasplante y ahora mi otro hijo, Endimión, en urgencias tal párese que la vida me estuviera castigando— decía la pobre mujer en lagrimas.

—no pienses así luna, mi amor escúchame nuestros hijos son fuertes y saldrán de esta— decía un muy preocupado Artemis a su esposa con miedo a que esas palabras no se hicieran realidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En casa de Serenity.**

En ese momento Zafiro trataba de animar a serenity ya que la angustia no podía pasarle.

—Vamos sere anímate si es tu fiesta de cumpleaños y estas preocupando a tus amigos bonita.

—Lo se zaf pero no puedo evitarlo no se que me pasa— en ese momento suena el celular de zafiro.

—Bueno… que! Pero como?... Cuando?... entendido voy para ya! — Corta— serenity debo irme pero antes debo decirte algo, por favor siéntate si?

— que sucede zafiro? Me estas asustando por favor habla… que pasa! —serenity al ver que no decía nada se asusta— zafiro no me digas que es Endimión! Por favor le paso algo… Habla! No te quedes callado! Por el amor de dios.

—si serenity es Endimión tuvo un accidente comino al hospital y esta muy grave en el hospital— en ese momento serenity queda en shock y comiensa a llorar.

—Por favor…! Zafiro llévame con el te lo suplico llévame con mi Endi.

—Calma sere, sabes que no puedo llevarte conmigo, ellos no te conocen seria muy extraño que llegaras diciendo que eres la novia— sere solo lloraba— conejo mírame.

—No…No! No me importa si me conocen o no mi deber es ir con el.

—Calma cariño, hija zafiro tiene razón amor creo que deberías esperar acá. — decía su padre que nunca le gusto Endimión para su hija.

—Conejo mírame, prometo mantenerte informada de todo lo que pase con Endi si?

—Esta bien— dijo ya un poco calmada sere — pero quiero que me digas todo lo que pase con el por favor.

— si… no te preocupes debo irme adiós— y se fue dejando destrozada a serenity.

—Yo sabia que algo le Avia pasado yo lo sentía…! Maldita sea!

—Calma cariño todo estará bien. — decía ikuko la madre de esta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Horas mas tarde.**

—Doctor como esta mi hijo? — pregunta luna con una pisca de esperanza

—Lo siento mucho ya no puedo hacer nada— dijo el doctor— el joven tuvo un derrame interno y no pudimos controlarla—los miraba con lastima— el joven pide verlos en sus últimos minutos.

—Dios mío…— _serenity que pasara contigo ahora?_ — penso zafiro con lastima.

—Vengan por aquí, síganme.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En la habitación**

Al entrar a la habitación vieron a Endimión en una camilla rodeado de aparatos luna no pudo contenerse y echo a llorar entonces se acercaron a el.

—Endimión…— susurro luna

—m…ma…m…ma..mama…— dijo apenas Endimión.

—No hables cariño, no te esfuerces.

—ma..ma... quie…ro...quiero...dona..donarle... mi… cora…zón...a... Darién... por..porfavor— fue una de las peticiones de Endimión a sus padres.

—Hijo no te despidas por favor no nos hagas esto a tu madre y a mi te necesitamos los tres te necesitamos.

—Por…por favor… m..a…ma… pr..prom..eteme.. que… le… daras…m..mi…co..cora..corazón… a…mi…her…m…a…no…—decía con mucha dificultad.

—Esta bien hijo—dijeron ambos padres destrozados por las ultimas palabras de su hijo.

—po..porf..favor... tambi..ta…también...qui...ero...qu...e…le...di...di…digan...a...da... Darién...que…cui...de... de...mi... ser...ser…serenity...la... m…m…mujer… que… amo por…favor….— fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo Endimión antes de morir.

—Endimion! No hijoo! No me dejes mi niño… Endimion!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Dos días después**

Era el entierro de Endimión Chiba todos estaban conmovidos por luna que no dejaba ir a uno de sus hijos hay estaba aferrada al ataúd de Endimión impidiendo que pudieran seguir con la ceremonia, aun no podía creer que aya muerto y que aya salvado a su hermano de morir también, Artemis esta devastado pidiendo a dios que por favor le diera fuerzas a luna y a el para poder seguir adelante y poder encontrar a aquella muchacha de la que hablo su hijo antes de morir y poder cumplir su petición.

Pero nadie contaba que desde lejos una linda joven rubia muy hermosa de apenas 17 años estaba aferrada a un árbol para no derrumbarse por el dolor tan grande que sentía, lloraba como nunca lo avía echo en su vida jamás entendió por que Endimión nunca la presento a su familia pero lo que no sabia ella era que no lo asía por que no la amara si no por que el tenia miedo de que su familia no la quisiera por ser pobre y la juzgaran como una atrapa fortunas.

Serenity miraba la escena con mucho dolor y se aferro a un con mas fuerza al árbol y de un momento su mirada trasmitía todas las emociones rabia, dolor, melancolía y se preguntaba por que Endimión no cumplió su promesa por que la dejo sola.

_Por que me dejaste sola Endimión! jamás podré perdonarte esto, pero a un así no puedo odiarte, jamás podría hacerlo pero esta será la ultima vez que volvere a llorar Serenity Tsukino a muerto junto con Endimión Chiba para darle la bienvenida a Serena tsukino la mujer mas fría que hayan podido conocer, la mujer sin corazón, nunca volveré a amar lo juro._

Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Serenity Tsukino antes de irse del lugar que vio por ultima ves a quien fue el gran amor de su vida.

**Bueno queridas amigas esta es mi segunda historia espero les guste y espero también muy pronto actualizar ya que este fin de semana me iré a la playa quizás vuelva con mas ideas pero bueno cualquier cosa si requieren dar algunas de sus ideas no duden en decirme podrían ayudarme a crear esta bella historia bueno mis queridas lectoras adiós.**

**De verdad si hay algo que no les guste no duden en decírmelo espero sus comentarios Bey.**


	2. El Encuentro

**Capitulo 1**

**3 años después.**

**POV DE DARIEN**

Era verano en Japón y yo estaba a qui en mi oficina mirando por el gran ventanal no puedo creer que con tan solo 23 años sea el mejor empresario de todo Tokio a un que esto no era lo que yo quería, mi sueño era ser músico con mi hermano Endimión pero cuando el murió y me salvo la vida, jure jamás volver a cantar y a tocar un instrumento a si que me hice cargo de la empresa de mi padre, es difícil creer que hace ya tres años estoy buscando a Serenity Tsukino para poder cumplir lo que mi hermano pidió que hiciera antes de morir se me a echo muy difícil encontrarla hasta tuve que contratar un investigador privado para poder hacerlo pareciera como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado hasta ayer que llego taiki y me informo que avía encontrado la casa donde vivia y que cuando fue para hablar con ella se encontró con que serenity huyo de casa a los 18 años y que después de 2 meses volvió a aparecer en su puerta totalmente diferente con el cabello teñido de negro, pantalones apretado, y tops cortos para mostrar el abdomen y botas cortas con tacón ese fue la descripción que le dio la madre de la chica a taiki muy diferente a la chica que ellos vieron crecer y que tenia un genio de los mil demonios eso fue el relato que me dio taiki cuando hablo con los padres de esta.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de mi oficina y era taiki que quizás venia con mas información de la chica.

—Hola taiki toma asiento por favor

—Gracias, te tengo información sobre la chica

—bien y que tienes?

—Al parecer la chica vive en una fabrica abandonada a las afueras de Tokio y que anda de a qui para ya en discotecas y tiene de uso una motocicleta y que esta noche esta chica estará en Diamond's con un grupo de amigos y amigas.

—Diamond's dices? Que hará esa niña en un lugar como ese? — me pregunte extrañado.

—pues además de emborracharse no lo se— dijo taiki con una pizca de picardía.

—bueno esta noche iré por ella y cumplir la ultima voluntad de mi hermano.

—aahhh se me olvidaba la chica ahora es Serena Tsukino al parecer Serenity Tsukino murió junto con Endimión Al menos esa fue la escusa que les dio la muchacha a sus padres— dijo taiki— bueno amiga me voy tengo que seguir investigando— dijo tendiéndome la mano.

— con que serena he?...bueno… hasta luego y gracias amigo y mantenme informado.

En ese momento taiki se da la vuelta y se marcha dejándome muy pensativo y se me formo una sonrisa en el rostro

—Al fin hermano encontré a tu novia ahora podré cumplir lo que te prometí, te prometo que are que serenity vuelva a hacer la misma de antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**No muy lejos de hay.**

—serena! — se escuchaba el grito de una rubia con una lata de cerveza en la mano totalmente borracha.

—Que sucede mina! —hablo una chica muy hermosa de cabello ondulado muerta de la risa.

—Eres una zorra por eso te amo maldita! — decía una feliz mina

— yo también te amo maldita borracha y no me llames zorra que sabes que no lo soy!

—por supuesto si eres tan virgen hasta por las orejas— y en ese momento le daba un ataque de risa.

—Hey! — decía apuntándola con un dedo.

—ya… ya chicas cálmense— decía un rubio abrazado a una castaña muy linda

—y bien chicos! Como estamos para esta!? Vamos a continuar la fiesta en Diamond`s— gritaba una pelinegra de cabello negro y Lazio! Al igual de borracha que mina.

—siii ! hay que seguir disfrutando ! — decía la castaña llamada Litha

—hey serena te vas con nosotros o tu nos sigues! — preguntaba el rubio que caminaba asía el coche

— No te preocupes Andrew te sigo detrás con mi motocicleta tu solo llévate a esas dos perras borrachas que no se pueden ni mantener de pies— las dos chicas solo se reían al escuchar como las llamaba.

—estaba bien.

—Bombon estas segura de irte en la motocicleta?... de verdad que no nos molestaría a mi a los chicos llevarte— dijo apuntando a dos peli plateados.

—no gracias yo me voy solita—dijo subiendo a su moto lista para colocarse el casco— tu solo vete con yaten y diamante—dijo esto antes de irse tras andrew

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ya en Diamon's**

—Miren chicos ay hay una mesa desocupada— dijo andrew apuntando una mesa cerca del escenario— vamos

—que buena música, ven yaten vamos a bailar— dijo mina arrastrando al pobre de yaten luego los chicos los imitaron quedando en la mesa solo serena y diamante

—oye preciosa por que no vamos y bailamos — dijo tomando su mano serena frunció el ceño y de un tiron se zafo de su agarre.

—mira idiota vete a buscar una zorra que quiera hacerlo por que lo que es yo estaré en el bar Adiós— apto seguido camino asía el bar.

—como quieras aburrida tu te lo pierdes— y se fue a bailar con una peli verde

Lo que no contaba la chica era que dos pares de ojos zafiros la miraban desde una mesa no muy lejos del bar no tardo mucho en acercarse y tocarle el hombro.

—serena tsukino? — pregunto el hombre, pero serena frunció el seño y se dio la vuelta para encarar al idiota que la tocaba

—Mira idiota o quitas tu mano de mi hombro o te ju… Endimión? — dijo en un susurro la chica al ver al hermano gemelo de quien fue el único y gran amor de su vida.

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia espero actualizar muy pronto besos y cualquier cosa si no llega a gustarle el capitulo no duden en decírmelo si y lo cambiamos bueno adios.**


	3. No soy Endimion

**Capitulo 2**

**POV SERENA**

Esto no podía estar pasándome Endimión estaba frente a mi…no, no… creo que he tomado demasiado y estoy alucinando en ese momento miro mi vaso con trago y lo alejo lo mas posible de mi luego volteo a ver al hombre frente a mi, no…no estoy alucinando es el, es mi Endi y esta a qui no se ni en que momento fue que coloque mi mano en su rostro y derramaba lagrimas de felicidad que Caían solas de mis ojos entonces comienzo a reír de felicidad.

—Endimión… eres tu? — lo miraba y lo tocaba con un felicidad inmensa en mi rostro en ese momento el pone su mano en la mía que estaba en su rostro y me mira con ternura luego la coloca en mi rostro.

—No soy Endimión— entonces me mira con lastima y comprendí no eran los ojos de Endimión el los tenia verdes y este chico los tiene azules quite mi mano lo mas rápido que pude—_que hermosa es mas de lo que Endimión me hablaba_— pensó Darién.

—Lo siento… es que eres muy parecido a el— estaba temblando me costaba respirar solo quería huir de hay me pare lo mas rápido que pude del asiento y comencé a retroceder estaba dispuesta a irme pero el clon de Endimión me tomo del brazo y me impidió hacerlo.

—Por favor no huyas… no me tengas miedo por favor… yo no te are daño… no se por que pero el echo de que huyas de mi me lastima— que lo lastimaba?... por que dijo eso este chico debe de estar loco de verdad quería huir pero no podía hacerlo estaba como pegada al piso no podía moverme.

—Por favor déjame ir verte es demasiado para mi— decía desesperada esto me estaba atormentando en ese momento aprese mina y detrás de ella los chicos.

—Bombón estas bien… te veo pálida y este quien es? — hablo seiya quien miraba al chico con cara de pocos amigos.

—Yo… yo… yo no se mejor me voy…— entonces Salí corriendo de la discoteca y ese chico venia siguiéndome, entonces comienzo a caminar lo mas rápido que puedo y alcanzo mi moto me monto en ella y arranco escucho que grita mi nombre entonces volteo a verlo y noto que se sube también a una motocicleta y viene tras de mi es que acaso no se rendirá.

Veo que sigue tras de mi, en eso no venia nadie de la otra vía y se pone a mi lado me asuste podía venir cualquier coche y a el no le importaba este chico estaba loco!

—Por favor escúchame! — escuche me decía— solo quiero hablar contigo, necesito hacerlo escúchame por favor! — lo escuche hablar de nuevo.

Yo solo lo veía seguía manejando en eso veo una luz que venia directo a el entonces el pánico se apodera de mi.

—Cuidado! — entonces mira asía el frente a tiempo logra esquivar el coche pero cae de la moto entonces me asuste detengo mi moto, me bajo y voy corriendo donde el, me doy cuenta que se esta sacando el casco gracias a dios se encuentra bien cuando llegue donde el me arrodille a su lado.

—Estas loco!... podrías a ver muerto! Por que no dejaste que me fuera eres idiota o que!... por que me persigues que quieres de mi?!

—Créeme no es la primera ves que estoy a punto de morir, y la razón por la que no deje que te fueras es por que necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, te lo podría decir ahora mismo pero mi pierna me esta matando necesito una ambulancia podrías llamarla por favor? Mi teléfono esta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta— dijo volteándose asía un lado para que pudiera tomar su teléfono.

—Eres un idota cuando llegue la ambulancia por ti me contaras todo lo que quieres decirme me escuchaste? — marque a la ambulancia en menos de 15 minutos ya estaban cargando al chico para llevarlo al hospital y lo llamo así por que aun no se ni su nombre yo voy detrás de la ambulancia no sin antes marcar a un numero que me disto el para que vinieran por su moto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En el hospital.**

Estaba esperando al idiota en la sala de espera ya que tuvieron que sacarle radio grafías y salio con que tenia la rodilla fracturada y se gano un yeso por entupido y unas cuantas heridas en los brazos y en la cabeza. En ese momento salio el doctor y se acerco a mi.

—su novio esta bien ya puede pasar a verlo pero lo tendremos en observación por la herida en la cabeza— me dijo el doctor

—gracias, pero no es mi novio es un idiota que por entupido le paso lo que le paso, con su permiso— entonces camine a la habitación que me señalo el doctor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**POV DE DARIEN.**

Estaba en la camilla con una pierna en alto y unos puntos en mi frente no voy a negar que me sentía mareado, entonces veo que se abre la puerta y entra ella dios mío a esta niña no le importa matar a un hombre de un infarto con ese top tan corto mostrando el abdomen _hay Endimión en que me metiste._

— y bien?... estoy esperando por que me perseguías? — me pregunto y juro que si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto.

— bien primero que nada quiero que te acerques— no se por que pero tengo la sensación de tenerla muy pero muy cerca de mi por dios comenzó a acercarse mi corazón late de una manera muy acelerada al tenerla cerca mío.

— bien ya me acerque ahora habla…

— bien, te perseguía por que tengo que cumplir una promesa que le hice a una persona.

Esa persona es mi hermano Endimión Chiba…— veo que abre los ojos como plato debido a lo que acabo de decirle— Mi nombre es Darién Chiba el hermano gemelo de Endimión—veo que sigue igual ya no se si continuar pero de alguna manera proseguí — mi hermano me pido antes de morir que te cuidara y protegiera fue su ultima voluntad— claro evitando decirle que yo tenia el corazón de Endimión y que por esa misma razón estoy sintiéndome extraño con ella.

—Yo… yo… de..debo irme— dijo en el momento que se alejaba y se dirigía a la puerta

En eso se ve que venia entrando zafiro mi primo y queda en shock mirando a serena.

—serenity…— susurro mi primo

— zafiro…— respondió de la misma manera antes de salir corriendo.

— Espera! — grito mi primo iba a salir tras ella pero me adelante.

— déjala! Necesita pensar y ordenar sus pensamientos lo que acabo de contarle es mucho para ella— el solo me miro y asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuera del hospital serena se detenía de tanto Haver corrido por los pasillos del hospital entonces comenzaron a caer lagrimas de sus bellos ojos se preguntaba por que le sucedía esto en ese momento quedo como en estado de shock por que solo caminaba sin ningún destino por objetivo solo caminaba hasta que llego al parque num. 10 aquel parque donde hubieron tantas palabras de amor, tantas promesas en ese momento volvió a la realidad ni cuenta se avía dado que comenzó a llover entonces callo de rodillas al suelo destrozada.

— Endimión…!— grito con todas sus fuerzas— prometí nunca mas llorar! Lo prometí maldita sea! Por que! Dime por que! Enviaste a alguien si era tu deber estar a mi lado maldita sea era tu deber! — gritaba desesperada.

Y hay con la lluvia de testigo serena lloraba y gritaba destrozada por aquel amor que ella sigue creyendo que la abandono.

**Bueno amigas a qui subo el segundo capitulo espero les guste no actualizare hasta el lunes ya que este es un fin de semana playero ajaja espero les guste y como les dije antes cualquier cosa que no les guste no duden ni un poco en decírmelo y corregiré mis errores bueno amigas adiós.**


	4. Recuerdo

**Capitulo 3**

**POV SERENA**

Ya Había terminado de llover ahora caminaba de vuelta al hospital por mi motocicleta que se encontraba estacionada fuera, no podía quitar de mi cabeza las palabras del clon de Endimión _soy "Darién Chiba hermano gemelo de Endimión" _siempre supe que tenia un hermano pero jamás me imagine que fuera un gemelo! Ni siquiera puedo dar crédito a aquellas palabras que me dolieron tanto "_el me pidió antes de morir que te cuidara y protegiera esa fue su ultima voluntad" _no podía creer eso, escuchar esas palabras hicieron que se me destrozara el corazón Endimión pensó en mi antes de morir pero por el amor de dios no puedo perdonarlo, no puedo perdonar su abandono se que tengo 20 años y no debería tener tanto rencor en mi alma pero no puedo evitarlo el dolor que me causo su muerte termino por matarme a mi también en ese momento recordé cuando y como lo conocí.

**** Flash back****

Era la fiesta de san Valentín con karaokes de las hermanos Black y comenzaron a elegir parejas al azar bueno Esmeralda me eligió a mi no se por que pero sabia que lo había hecho a propósito bueno subí a la plataforma solo esperaba que viniera mi pareja yo vestía un vestido blanco censillo y zapatillas bajas y mi cabello suelto tomado con un cintillo, ropa no muy adecuada para una fiesta, no soy una chica a la cual le gusten estos tipos de cosas pero podría haberme puesto algo mas cómodo si no hubiera sido por mina que me trajo engañada pero en fin ya en la plataforma sin querer mire a todas las personas que se encontraban hay, aunque no lo crean no podía estar tanto tiempo frente a mucha gente soy demasiado tímida, la razón por la que estaba en esta fiesta era por que Esmeralda y Zafiro eran mis amigos y por que mina se puso de acuerdo con ellos de traerme la razón no la se, como nadie quiso subir a cantar yo no podía hacerlo tampoco así que cuando iba a bajar del mini escenario una voz hizo que me quedara estática, era la voz mas hermosa y varonil que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

—No bajes por favor… yo cantare contigo bonita—me dijo esa voz que tanto me gusto, en eso me volteo y veo al hombre mas bello que he podido ver en mis 15 años de vida, tenia cabello negro, ojos verdes y una sonrisa que te quitaba el aliento.

—No… no te… no te molesta cantar conmigo?—Pregunté insegura, dudosa, sin saber que quizás estas palabras marcarían el resto de mi vida…

—No claro que no cara de ángel—estoy nerviosa moriré—ven acércate al micrófono y veamos que tienes angelito—me acerque tímidamente y me pare frente al micrófono— no tengas miedo bonita, solo no mires a las personas, mírame a mi, fija tus ojos en los míos—en ese momento me perdí en esos bellos ojos y no supe en que momento comenzó la música hasta que el comenzó a cantar.

Endimión

Ni wen wo, ni yan zhong wo kan dao shen me

Wo hui da yin xing yan jing

Hai you yi ge shuai dao fan de wo

Oh No...

O mi dios tiene la voz mas hermosa que he podido escuchar este chico me encanta ahora creo en lo que mi padre me decía "_el amor a primera vista si existe cariño asi me enamore de tu madre" _aahh no puedo creer que me este pasando a mi. Es mi turno.

Serenity

Wo wen ni, ni yan zhong ni ai wo shen me

Ni zong shi diao wo wei kou

Gu zuo shen mi ai shuo bu shuo.

Nan sheng dou zhe yang ai shua huai

Xing wei ju zhi tiao zhan wo de ren nai

Endimion

Nu sheng cai shi you gou qi guai xin li yong

Yuan na me duo why

"CORO"

Ambos

In your eyes fa xian yi zhong

Dong xi jiao ai (ying wei ai suo yi wo can zai)

In your eyes kan jian sheng huo duo me jing cai

Endimion

Kan zhe ni wo yang shen li bu kai

Zao bey ni da bai.

Ambos

Qi shi ni qiao qiao bian Cheng

Wo de zui ai.

My love is for you

Bueno al finalizar la canción nos quedamos mirando un buen momento, hasta que los aplausos nos trajeron a la realidad entonces desviamos la mirada a ellos y luego volvimos a mirarnos y sonreímos me ayudo a bajar de la plataforma y caminamos hacia la Terraza.

—Como te llamas?—me pregunto—vamos angelito no seas tan tímida—_vamos tonta habla di algo_—pensé.

—se… see… serenity y t..tu? com…como te llamas?—_tonta justo en este momento tienes que tartamudear?_— me gritaba una vocecita en mi cabeza.

—Serenity…—dijo como en un susurro— pues déjame decirte serenity que tienes la voz mas hermosa que he escuchado— dijo tomando mi mano y besando mis nudillos.

—Gra… gracias— juro que me e avergonzado y mis mejillas enrojecieron.

— jajaja — _tonta se esta riendo de ti_ —pensé— sabes me gusta como te sonrojas y me has dejado encantado pero… dime angelito siempre eres así de tímida?

— jejeje— me reí tímidamente — si… bueno acostumbro a tartamudear cuando estoy nerviosa.

— bueno angelito déjame decirte que conmigo no debes sentirte nerviosa… mira que yo no muerdo— _a no claro que no… si no muerdes… pero me derrito cuando me miras de esa manera_— pensé— pero dime que edad tienes?

— 15 años reciéns cumplidos y tu?

— yo… tengo 17 pronto cumpliré 18, me imagino que eres amiga de esmeralda verdad?

—si…si y de zafiro también, somos compañeros de clases y tu?

—yo?... zafiro y esmeralda son mis primos— me dijo— pero no sabia que fueras en la misma preparatoria que yo, bueno yo estoy en mi ultimo año claro.

— aaaah ya recerco, Esme y Zaf siempre hablan de ti y de tu hermano dicen que los cuatros son muy unidos… pero y tu hermano no vino a la fiesta de sus primos?

— mi hermano?... no… no el no esta aquí el no puede darse los mismos lujos que yo y mis primos el es… es algo especial… pero bueno no sigamos hablando de el, sabes estoy seguro de que tu y yo volveremos a vernos angelito— dijo tocando mi mejilla con un dedo— me gustaría que intercambiáramos teléfonos si no te molesta claro— dijo mirándome con esos bellos ojos.

— que bellos ojos…— dije perdida en ellos

— como?

— si… quiero decir que si…

Después de anotar nuestros números en nuestros celulares nos despedimos ya que mina vino a buscarme para decirme que su madre ya nos esperaba fuera de la casa de Ezme así que me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me fui con mina el quedo mirándome, lo se por que sentía su mirada en mi espalda entonces voltee y nos regalamos una sonrisa, cuando ya llegamos donde estaba la mama de mina subimos al coche, luego de un rato me dejaron en mi casa ya estaban las luces apagadas a si que supuse que estaban todos dormidos abrí la puerta de mi casa y subí a mi habitación me tire en mi cama con una sonrisa de estupida creo que nadie podrá quitarme la sonrisa por unas largas semanas, fue la mejor noche de mi vida en eso suena mi teléfono anunciando que llego un mensaje, era de el.

_**Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida, por que te conocí a ti angelito espero con muchas ansias volver a verte hermosa. Atte Endimión.**_

Este mensaje me saco una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entonces me digne a responderle el mensaje.

_Yo también deseo volver a verte Endi, espero que no te moleste que te llame así, buenas noches guapo descansa._

_**No te preocupes mi angelito puedes llamarme como quieras y me alegra mucho saberlo y buenas noches hermosa sueña conmigo que yo si lo are.**_

Y así me dormí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

**** Fin Flash back****

Recordé ese momento con una sonrisa y lagrimas jamás pensé que ese día tan bello marcara todos los de mi vida, tampoco puedo creer que el ya no este conmigo me duele tanto saber que me dejo sola, entonces recuerdo lo de Darién y todo lo que me dijo, creo que debería hablar con el pero no ahora necesito estar preparada sentir que puedo con esto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno amigas a qui esta el capitulo 3 espero de verdad que les guste, la canción no esta completa lo que pasa es que era muy larga pero si quieren pueden buscarla en youtube es muy hermosa.**

**Rainie yang ft show lou : In your eyes.**

**Tambien quiero desirles que este capitulo esta narrado por serena enserio amigas si hay algo que no les guste enserio no duden en desirmelo y podria cambiarlo por algo mucho mejor de verdad espero sus comentarios Adios.**


	5. Recuerdo Parte 2

**Bueno primero que todo quiero darle las gracias a todas las chicas que han leído mi historia y me han dado sus opiniones buenas de verdad muchas gracias, aaa se me olvidaba este capitulo también estará narrado por serena, gracias por leer besos.**

**Capitulo 4**

Ya estaba llegando a mi casa así que acelere un poco mas la moto ya al momento de llegar estacione mi motocicleta, al entrar me desplome en el sofá hoy fue un día muy pesado ya mañana será un nuevo día, nuevo día para hacer algo que no he hecho durante tres largos años mañana visitare la tumba de Endimión creo que ya es tiempo de que lo haga ya no puedo seguir evitando lo que debe ser, en eso recuerdo cuando nos besamos por primera ves y me pidió que fuera su novia.

**** Flash back****

Era invierno en Tokio y era mi cumpleaños y espero a que venga Endimión por mi, dijo que me tenia una sorpresa, así que estoy en un dilema ya que no se que ponerme, Endi me dijo que usara algo formal pero a la ves sencillo no se que sorpresa tendrá para mi y de verdad me muero por saber que es, las cosas con el fueron muy bien, ya han pasado 2 meses desde que nos conocimos, se a portado muy atento, me a invitado a salir, me manda regalos, me visita en casa, bueno cuando mi padre no esta claro no se por que pero a mi padre no le agrada según el es muy mayor para mi, y otras cosas mas, pero bueno son cosas de padres, ya han pasado 2 meses desde que me di cuenta que estoy profundamente enamorada de Endimión yo se que es muy poco tiempo y no lo conozco lo suficiente pero me vasto con saber lo que se de el para quedar enamorada de el, que puedo hacer? Solo se que el amor a primera vista si existe y me sucedió a mi, lo que me tiene un poco triste es que no se si mi amor podrá ser correspondido.

Ya después de estar un buen rato frente al armario viendo que ponerme me decidí por un vestido blanco estilo Marilyn Monroe y unas sandalias de tacón bajo, me solté el cabello y me maquille, no tanto solo un maquillaje natural ya que no me gusta mucho, ya después de unos minutos estaba lista me vi en mi espejo un par de beses en eso tocan a mi puerta, era mi madre.

— Serenity hija… Endimión ya a llegado— en eso queda mirándome.

— Que? Me veo muy mal? — dije observándome

— Bromeas? Cariño estas preciosa… Endimión quedara embobado— dijo mi madre haciendo que me sonrojara.

— hay mamá que cosas dices…—dije toda apenada— bueno mamá me voy deséame suerte… te amo.

— suerte hija, luego me cuentas como te fue si?

— si… adiós!

Baje las escaleras muy nerviosa y si no le gusta como veo?... _hay serenity ya deja de pensar estupideces _me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza ah estoy demasiado nerviosa y curiosa también, quiero saber que sorpresa me tiene Endimión, ya al llegar al salir lo veo apoyado en su coche con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho se ve tan atractivo, en eso levanta la cabeza y queda mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y eso hizo que me pusiera mas nerviosa que lo que ya me encontraba.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que su voz me saco del dilema en el que me encontraba.

— Estas… Estas hermosa…—_dijo que estaba hermosa? Ah como amo a este hombre_—pensé.

— Gra…gracias…—dije muy apenada

— Nos vamos angelito? — me pregunto con esa sonrisa que me mataba y dándome su brazo para que lo tomara.

— si…— respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Me abrió la puerta del coche y subí luego lo rodeo y se subió a mi lado, no dijimos nada en todo el camino era un silencio cómodo me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos fuera de Tokio, en eso nos detuvimos en un restaurante muy bonito que daba la impresión de que era un lugar muy sencillo, me ayudo a bajar del coche y entramos al lugar era muy lindo por dentro y elegante nos dirigimos a una mesa que tenia vista al mar, quede maravillada con el paisaje en eso se acerca un mesero y tomo nuestra orden, luego de terminar de cenar, Endimión pago la cuenta y nos fuimos pero no me llevo de vuelta a mi casa si no me llevo a otro lugar, me llevo a la playa.

— Endimión por que vinimos a la playa? — pregunte un poco dudosa.

— Que? no quieres caminar conmigo a la orilla de la playa y mirar la luna que se refleja en el mar angelito? — me pregunto con un brillo especial en los ojos.

— si claro que si quiero pero me pareció algo raro— en eso me dio un escalofrío en la espalda y me frote los brazos.

— Tienes frío? — me pregunto quitando su chaqueta y colocándola por alrededor de mis hombros.

— Gracias— dije con una sonrisa.

— No es nada… ven vamos quiero mostrarte algo— dijo tomando mi mano— pero antes quiero hacer algo— seguido de esto me vendo los ojos con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo.

— Endimión que haces? — dije algo asustada

— tranquila angelito no pasa nada solo quiero darte una sorpresa— me tomo nuevamente la mano— vamos? Confías en mi? — me pregunto, yo solo asentí.

Caminamos un buen momento hasta que se detuvo luego se separo de mi puso sus manos en mis mejillas las acaricio con sus pulgares y me beso la nariz luego me quito la venda de mis ojos, pestañeo un par de beses y veo su bello rostro sonriéndome luego se pone a mi lado y veo lo mas bello que mis ojos han visto, suelto la chaqueta que sujetaba con mi mano y la llevo a mi boca, de mis ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas de felicidad nada podría remplazar lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en este momento.

Avia un corazón gigante formado por pétalos de rosa, alrededor habían velas y en el centro estaban las palabras que siempre e querido escuchar escritas por pétalos de rosas al igual que el corazón.

"**Serenity quieres ser mi novia?"**

Volteo a ver a Endimión que tomaba de mi mano y me sonreía no podía decir palabra alguna solo lloraba.

— Angelito? Que pasa? Es que acaso no quieres ser mi novia? — me pregunto algo preocupado… _y como no si no has dicho palabra alguna cabezota_— me grito una voz en mi cabeza.

— Que?! No… claro que si quiero ser tu novia!... — dije emocionada — es solo que no me lo esperaba, siempre pensé que me querías como a una amiga, ni eso, como a una hermana.

— Bromeas? — pregunto riéndose— me alegra saber que sientes lo mismo que yo y que me aceptas, no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento, se que nos conocemos hace solo 2 meses pero no veo de malo poder decirte por fin que te amo Serenity Tsukino— me dijo tomando mis mejillas y acercándose, apto seguido me beso.

Fue la experiencia más maravillosa que he podido vivir en la vida sentir sus labios en los míos era mágico me alegra mucho que mi primer beso y novio sea Endimión, mi Endimión, luego el beso comenzó a ponerse mas intenso en eso nos separamos no por que así lo quisiéramos si no por falta de aire… me sentía en las nubes.

— También te amo…— dije en un suspiro y a un con los ojos cerrados

— Me agrada escucharlo angelito— dijo dando me un beso casto en mis labios, y luego abrí mis ojos.

Luego de esa velada tan maravillosa que viví junto a mi amor me llevo a mi casa ya era un poco tarde así que tuvimos que irnos al llegar a casa me ayudo a bajar del coche, me iba a entrar a mi casa pero el fue mas rápido me jalo de la mano y me apreso en sus brazos y me beso no podía creer como tan pronto me acostumbre a sus besos se apoyo en su coche y me recargue en su cuerpo luego de un rato me soltó, iba retrocediendo pero a un tenia su mano entre las mías nos acercamos y volvimos a besarnos luego dejo irme, cuando entre a mi casa me apoye en la puerta con una gran sonrisa y después de eso corro a mi habitación! Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

**** Fin Flash back ****

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en el sofá recordando a Endimión y ese cumpleaños tan bello que tuve gracias a el, pero también gracias a el tuve el peor de ellos cuando se fue, el día que Endimión murió era mi cumpleaños numero 17, desde ese día nunca mas volví a celebrar un cumpleaños, ni mis amigos actuales saben que día es ya que jamás se los dije, en fin me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación, me di una ducha, me puse mi pijama y me acosté a dormir, mañana me espera un día pesado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno amigas a qui esta el capitulo numero 4 quiero pedirles disculpas por demorar es que tuve un bloqueo y no sabia que escribir pero ya paso y al fin pude escribir algo mejor espero les guste me esmere mucho escribiéndolo espero de verdad enserio que logre que les guste bueno adiós y gracias a todas por sus palabras adiós**


	6. Descubriendo sentimientos

**Capitulo 5**

**POV SERENA**

Ya amaneció, abrí mis ojos los restregué un poco y me levante, me fui directo al baño a ducharme luego de eso me visto, me decidí por unos jeans apretados bueno la mayoría son así todos ceñidos a mis piernas, me puse un TOP corto floreado que mostrara mi abdomen y mis botines de tacón, me dirijo a la cocina tomo un jugo de naranja, me como unas tostadas, lavo mis dientes, luego de eso tomo mi chaqueta y me voy al cementerio.

Ya en el cementerio compro rosas rojas las favoritas de Endimión, después me dirijo al registro pregunto donde esta la tumba de Endimión Chiba y me indicaron como llegar hasta donde podría estar ya que no quise que me llevaran hasta el, camino despacio leyendo tumba por tumba hasta que di con la de el, quedo mirando un buen momento la lapida de mi Endimión en la que decía.

**Endimión Chiba**

"**El tiempo puede curar**

**la angustia de las heridas**

**que dejaste, pero la perdida**

**jamás será reparada."**

**Descansa en paz.**

Después de leer la lapido me arrodillo y coloco las rosas en su lugar luego inhalo y exhalo unas cuantas beses y vuelvo a mirar la tumba.

—Ho…Hola Endimión— logre decir— me imagino… que… que debes estar molesto conmigo por…— me detuve respire hondo y continué— por no haber venido a verte es que… esto es difícil sabes jeje — me reí de pena— no he venido por que no puedo asimilar esto… amor esto es muy doloroso para mi sabes, solo hasta hoy pude asimilar que no me abandonaste y que fue el destino quien decidió arrebatarte de mi lado, pero… pero lo que me es imposible comprender es que ya no estés a mi lado, me dolió tanto tu partida…— volví a llorar pero con muchas ganas— Endimión! A pesar de estos años no he dejado de amarte!— tome mi cabeza entre mis manos— perdóname mi vida por cambiar mi manera de ser pero es que no puedo con esto, te necesito tanto— no podía mas con este dolor— se que donde quieras que estés me estas cuidando y que también te aseguraste de que alguien me protegiera cuando tu ya no estuvieras conmigo… pero tu hermano es tan parecido a ti… te veo a ti en el… dime que debo hacer mi amor por que yo sola no puedo con esto, no puedo sola… te necesito, desde que ya no estas conmigo me siento sola… estoy sola… por que desde que te fuiste te llevaste mi vida completa yo morí contigo mi Endimión… ME SIENTO SOLA! — grite con ganas en eso siento una mano en mi hombro.

— tu no estas sola, me tienes a mi— Era Darién quien estaba junto a mi y me miraba con… ternura?...

**POV DARIEN**

Iba llegando a la tumba de mi hermano y veo a lo lejos que hay una mujer arrodillada llorando y se podía ver que con mucho dolor, a medida que iba acercándome pude ver que no era cualquier mujer era Serena Tsukino quien lloraba desconsoladamente fui acercándome y pude ver que habla con mi hermano y entonces me acerque un poco mas pero al hacerlo escuche que gritaba.

— ME SIENTO SOLA! — escuche que grito, sin pensarlo dos beses me acerque a ella y toque su hombro.

— Tu no estas sola, me tienes a mi— le dije con ternura y vi que abrió mucho los ojos entonces comenzó a llorar de nuevo y me abrazo muy fuerte, me quede estático pero en menos de un segundo la abrase con todas mis fuerzas no se por que pero me sentía bien con ella entre mis brazos—calma… calma princesa todo estará bien— dije acariciando su cabello

— por favor ayúdame… ayúdame a sanar, ayúdame a ser fuerte y salir a delante, ayúdame con este dolor que me esta matando por dentro…— me dijo mirándome a los ojos y tomándome de los hombros, la verdad es que no sabia que hacer solo que debía protegerla y no solo por que me lo pidió Endimión si no por que lo sentía, y eso aria la protegería hasta la muerte si fuera necesario.

— Calma yo no te dejare, te ayudare yo te voy a proteger siempre— dije mirándola a los ojos y limpiando sus lagrimas.

— gracias… Darién— me dijo antes de desmayarse.

— dios mío… serena...!— dije esto antes de atraparla— esto fue mucho para ti verdad?... hay hermano ayúdame a sanar su corazón herido.

La levante y la tome en brazos gracias a Dios hoy traje el coche y no la motocicleta la recosté en el asiento trasero y la lleve a mi departamento, al abrir la puerta, la lleve directo a mi habitación la recosté en mi cama y me senté junto a ella, es tan hermosa y frágil cuando duerme, no párese la mujer fría que acostumbra ser, entonces comprendí todo… estaba enamorado de ella y claro como no si el amor que sentía hacia ella era el amor de mi hermano.

—Hay Endimión—dije resignado— no querías que el amor que sentías por ella se desperdiciara verdad hermano?... Por eso me donaste tu corazón para seguir amándola através de mi no? — dije mirando a serena— te prometo que are todo lo posible para hacerla feliz si me lo permite claro esta— la mire unos minutos mas, le bese la frente y la deje que siguiera descansando, antes de salir la mire por ultima ves— te prometo que serás feliz conmigo serena, are que el amor de mi hermano, aquel que esta dentro de mi, haga volver a la antigua serena, a serenity.

**POV SERENA**

Me desperté en una habitación que no era la mía claro esta, no recordaba, me incorpore en la cama y serré los ojos para poder recordar en eso los recuerdos comienzan a llegar, todo, lo que paso en el cementerio, lo que le dije a Endimión, lo de Darién todo lo que le dije mis suplicas pero ya no recuerdo mas, ahora que recuerdo donde esta Darién? Me levante de la cama y camino hacia la puerta todo estaba en oscuras así que deduje que era de noche, cuanto me dormí? Camino fuera de la habitación hasta que llego a una sala y entonces veo a Darién que esta dormido en un sofá cama al mirarlo me recordó a Endimión eran tan parecidos por fuera pero tan diferentes por dentro no se por que pero hay algo de el que me atrae, no aguante las ganas de tocarlo a si que pase mi mano por su frente, luego miro su abdomen bien formado es hermoso pero algo en el pecho de Darién me llama la atención una cicatriz enorme de mas menos 10 centímetros le cruzaba el pecho, que le abra pasado?... en fin seguí observándolo un buen rato, luego me levanto de donde estaba y me acosté a su lado solo quería saber que se sentía ser abrazada por un hombre mientras duermen, si a un que no lo crean nunca dormí con Endimión, si, a aun que sea difícil de creer Endimión siempre me respeto nunca pude entregarme a el ya que el dijo que me esperaría hasta que me sintiera segura de poder dar ese paso tan importante, si lo hubiera echo en ese entonces cuando estuvimos a punto, ahora hasta podría tener un pequeño Endí conmigo, sonreí al pensar en esa imagen de un niño como Endimión, fui una idiota, en eso Darién se voltea y me abraza, no se por que pero me siento bien cerca de el, siento como la paz que deje de sentir cuando murió Endimión, me fijo en su pecho y entonces toco su cicatriz, que le abra sucedido me pregunto nueva mente, en ese momento me comenzó a dar sueño a si que cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida en los brazos de Darién.

**POV DARIEN**

Desperté por la luz del sol que entraba por una de las ventanas que no serré bien con las cortinas en eso siento que algo se mueve en mis brazos entonces dirijo mi mirada hacia abajo y veo que es serena quien esta dormida entre ellos no pude evitar sonreír entonces veo que se esta despertando y cierro mis ojos rápidamente.

—Buenos días Darién— escuche que dijo en un susurro— sabes se siente tan bien dormir en tus brazos me dan mucha paz— lo dijo en un susurro nuevamente— pero ya debo irme muchas gracias por todo— dijo levantándose desapareció por mi habitación luego salio con sus botas puestas y su chaqueta en mano, se iba dirigiéndo a la puerta entonces se devolvió y fue directo a la mesita del teléfono y anoto algo en la agenda telefónica pero antes de salir por la puerta se dirigió a mi y me beso la mejilla— Gracias…

Ya cuando se fue abrí mis ojos quede pensativo por que vino a dormir conmigo? Quizás se sentía sola… en eso recuerdo la agenda telefónica me levanto y voy hacia ella en la agenda estaba anotado su numero de celular, su dirección y una nota mas abajo.

"**Gracias por lo de ayer Darién nunca lo voy a olvidar eres una buena persona"**

No pude evitar sonreír como idiota, serena me había dejado su celular y no solo eso también su dirección eso quería decir que quería seguir viéndome, Gracias Endimión.


	7. Que me pasa?

**Capitulo 6**

**POV DE DARIEN.**

Hoy asía un día soleado, perfecto para visitar a serena, bueno hora de levantarse!... me duche, tome desayuno y me marche en busca de mi princesa… si, mi princesa por que como dije antes estoy enamorado y como no hacerlo si tengo el corazón de mi hermano pero no fue solo eso lo que me hizo quedar enamorado de ella fue por que se que muy dentro de ella hay un alma esperando poder encontrar la paz que necesita y espero de verdad poder dársela yo.

Ya en la calle me subí a mi moto, me coloque el casco y me fui a la dirección que me dejo serena. Al llegar quede asombrado el lugar donde vive serena es un lugar bastante peligroso, la calles estaban rodeadas de basura, chicos en coches con música alta, en algunas esquinas habían prostitutas y grupos de chicos drogándose por dios a que lugar llego a parar serena, pues claro esta que al peor lugar de Tokio, bueno estaba algo perdido a si que estacione mi moto y me acerque a una señora que estaba sentada fuera de una tienda.

— Disculpe señora… puedo… preguntarle algo? — la señora no me dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza— estoy buscando a Serena Tsukino sabe como puedo llegar hasta su casa? Es que me perdí— la señora me iba a responder pero 3 chicos se acercaron a mi.

— Que pasa niño rico, por que buscas a la niña bonita?— pregunto un rubio sujetando un arma que tenia entre los pantalones, pero a mi eso no me intimido.

— A ti que te importa— dije desafiándolo con la mirada.

— mira niño rico, con nosotros no te las vengas a dar de machote por que si no te has dado cuenta somos mas que tu y todo lo que tenga que ver con la niña bonita nos importa te quedo claro? — dijo un pelirrojo y me empujo con su mano, pero yo no me quede atrás.

— Pues déjame decirte que no te tengo miedo así que mejor por que no se largan— dije respondiéndole de la misma forma.

— a si?... pues veamos que tan valiente eres…— dijo un castaño y seguido de eso me dio un golpe en el estomago que me quito el aliento, luego otro de los chicos me dio un golpe en la espalda cosa que hizo que cayera al suelo y después de eso sentí que me daban muchas patadas no podía respirar maldita sea necesitaba defenderme pero no tenia fuerzas y eran tres contra uno.

— vamos hijito de papi defiéndete o es que te acobardaste— dijo el pelirrojo regalándome otra patada, comencé a levantarme con dificultad escupí sangre pero cuando estaba por ponerme de pies sentí otra patada en el estomago en eso vi todo nublado.

— Hey…! que creen que están asiendo malditos desgraciados!— escuche que dijo una mujer ya que no podía verla bien— Darién!... Darién me escuchas?!... dios mío que no lo hayan matado— Era serena la que hablaba?— que le hicieron malditos es mi amigo!— logre ver que los golpeaba?... en donde aprendió esta niña a dar esas patadas y puñetazos?

— Se… serena…— dije con dificultad y intentando ponerme de pies.

— Darién?!... gracias a dios estas vivo, puedes ponerte de pies?— dijo ayudándome y cruzando mi brazo por sus hombros en eso escucho que uno de los tipos habla.

— Lo sentimos niña bonita, nosotros no sabíamos.

— No… si claro que no lo sabían…!— dijo serena con sarcasmo dándole una patada en el rostro al tipo— escúchenme bien los tres! Jedite, neflyte y rubeus si algo malo llega a pasarle a Darién declárense hombres muertos me oyeron! Nadie se mete con la gente de la niña bonita— los tres hombres se levantaron y salieron corriendo como niñas.

— con cuidado Darién, por dios como paso esto— escuche que dijo serena.

**POV SERENA**

Camine con Darién hasta que llegamos a mi casa abrí el inmenso portón de esta ya que donde vivo no es exactamente una casa si no una pequeña fabrica abandonada en fin lo lleve hasta mi cama y lo recosté luego le quite la camisa dios estaba todo morado de seguro tenia algunas costillas rotas corrí a la cocina por un paño húmedo y una fuente con agua le limpie las heridas del rostro, luego limpie las de su abdomen y costillas, por dios como pudo pasar esto como fui tan idiota de dejarle mi dirección con mi teléfono bastaba, estaba demasiado preocupada, luego de darle las curaciones que necesitaba lo arrope con el cubre camas y deje que descansara.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un gran dolor en mi espalda ya que dormí en el sofá escuche ruidos en mi habitación así que fui a ver que pasaba. Cuando llegue Darién estaba de pies afirmado en la pare para poder caminar.

— Hey…! Que crees que haces… cabeza hueca vuelve a la cama…— dije regañándolo y asiendo que volviera a la cama.

— aaaahh! —se quejo cuando se sentó en mi cama— solo quería ir al baño… serena—me dijo quejándose.

— podrías haberme llamado tonto… ven déjame ayudarte— lo ayude a llegar al baño y lo espere a fuera hasta que salio.

— Gracias…— dijo cuando llegamos a la habitación y lo ayude a acostarse luego fui por el desinfectante para curar las heridas de su rostro y regrese a la habitación— dime algo serena… donde aprendiste a pelear a si?— me pregunto, deje se hacer lo que asía, no creía que me hubiera visto.

— mi abuelo y mi padre me enseñaron taekwondo y después cuando cumplí los catorce mi padre me pago unas clases se karate— le respondí— según ellos necesitaba defenderme de los hombres— recordé con una sonrisa.

— wau Endimión nunca me contó sobre eso— me dijo lo que me hizo recordar que jamás se lo comente.

— si… nunca se lo comente, no quería que se asustara y saliera corriendo—lo ultimo lo dije riéndome.

Solo se respondió con una carcajada luego se detuvo— con que niña bonita he?— me pregunto con algo de picardía?... que le sucede?

— si… bueno así me nombraron cuando llegue a qui ase tres años atrás, todos me respetan a qui, no se por que algunos me temen…— dije tomando mi mentón con mis manos como si estuviera pensando— quizás por que a todos los golpee cuando quisieron propasarse conmigo, así que tome provecho de eso— comente riéndome.

— con que toda una fiera he? Jajaja cada ves me sorprendes mas… princesa— eso ultimo me hizo sonrojar creía que los sonrojos los había superado hace mucho tiempo por que cuando estoy con el siento que puedo ser yo misma no serena si no serenity— me gusta como te sonrojas—esas palabras… son las mismas que me dijo Endimión cuando nos conocimos me quede helada.

— emm… dime para que me buscabas ayer antes de que te golpearan? — pregunte para desviar el tema y no seguir sintiéndome incomoda.

— quería hablar contigo

— bien… sobre que? — pregunte un poco fría.

— quería saber si podemos ser amigos?

— era eso?... tonto podrías haberme preguntado eso por teléfono no haber venido hasta a qui… sabias que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo podrían haberte matado?— pregunte algo molesta.

— lo se, lo se no te molestes… pero es que también quería verte— eso me dejo estática el quería verme… a mi? No se por que pero escuchar esas palabras hacían que sintiera algo calido en mi pecho.

— esa no es escusa— dije volteándome para que no viera lo nerviosa que estaba, en eso recordé algo y volví a mirarlo— dime por que tienes esa cicatriz en tu pecho?

— he?...— note que se puso algo nervioso— es… es de una operación que tuve hace tres años.

— De que? — pregunte

— como?

— que de que te operaron?

— ah… emm… me operaron del corazón— me dijo quede en shock que idiota es.

— ahora mas que antes sigo pensando que eres un idiota… como pudiste a verte arriesgado al venir a qui, al momento de ver como era el lugar debiste a verte ido… pero mas idiota soy yo por haberte dado mi dirección! — gritaba como loca— no sabes como me pone de tan solo pensar que podrías haber muerto!

— oye cálmate quieres?... ya paso…ya te dije una ves que no es la primera que estoy apunto de morir— Já estoy hablando algo serio y el solo lo toma como juego?

— no estoy bromeando cabeza hueca— dije dándole un golpe en el pecho respondiéndome con un auh!— eres un irresponsable, idiota, estupido, que no sabe cuidarse y que todo lo toma como juego, eres un maldito, pero un maldito inres… — no pude seguir por que Darién callo mi boca con la suya.

Sentir sus labios era como… volar, era mágico, al principio no correspondí pero luego me deje llevar y rodee su cuello con mis manos, enredaba su cabello entre mis dedos, besar a Darién se sentía tan bien… pero también se sentía como… besar a Endimión, en eso regreso a la realidad y me separo bruscamente de el y Salí rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi y me apoye en ella ya que no podía controlar mi respiración pongo mi mano en mi pecho y la otra en mi frente hasta pasarla por mi cabello y tirarlo asía atrás, que había echo?... había besado a Darién… pero por que lo hice por que de un momento a otro me deje llevar por que me siento a si con Darién que me esta pasando yo no puedo hacer esto, siento como si estuviera traicionando a Endimión y no con cualquier persona si no con su propio hermano, dios Endimión perdóname.

**Bueno amigas a qui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste y espero sus comentarios adiosin.**


	8. Amigos

**Capitulo 7**

Serena estaba sentada en el sofá con los brazos en los muslos y sus manos entrelazadas estaba pensando en como había podido besar a Darién y pensar en Endimión en ese mismo momento en el que acababa de besar a su hermano se sentía una traidora.

—Serena…— dijo Darién quien se había levantado a verla— yo… yo lo siento de verdad yo no... — no logro terminar por que serena lo interrumpió.

—Por que me besaste?— lo miro con reproche— por que lo hiciste?

—yo lo siento en verdad pero… era la única manera de callarte y de que te calmaras.

—Oh! Por supuesto!...—dijo con ironía— pues podrías a verme dicho que me callara, por si no lo sabias entiendo con palabras!— dijo bastante molesta.

—Okay…okay…—dijo moviendo las manos— Fue solo un beso si?... por que te molestas tanto por un simple beso?!

—por que me molesto? Jà… por que me molesto?!— volvió a preguntar pero esta ves con ironía—pues por que… por que no me gusta que me besen…así… así de repente, por eso me moleste!—le grito bastante molesta.

—serena… yo lo siento de verdad… yo no sabia… yo… yo quiero remediar mi error por favor yo solo quiero ser tu amigo de verdad— dijo caminando hacia ella— por favor comencemos de nuevo si?

Serena solo lo observo se preguntaba si realmente seria tan fácil poder ser su amiga después de aquel beso, pero se veía bastante arrepentido.

—Esta bien Darién, pero si para la otra quieres que me calle… dímelo!— esto ultimo lo grito— por que si vuelves a hacerlo de la manera como lo hiciste hoy esos moretones que tienen no serán nada al lado de lo que te haría su vuelves hacerlo… quedo claro?— Darién solo trago grueso y luego asintió— bien… quieres desayunar?... se hacer unos panqueques muy ricos— pregunto sonriente.

—si… gr…gracias— dijo asustado— _wau esta mujer da mucho miedo cuando se enoja, estoy empezando a no creer en lo que me decía mi hermano cuando me hablaba de ella es la chica mas dulce que a podido existir en la tierra dijo mi hermano_— pensó Darién.

Después de desayunar serena lo llevo de vuelta a la habitación, lo ayudo a recostarse y luego se sentó junto a el.

—Y dime serena… por que no estas estudiando?— pregunto Darién

—Por que no quiero…—dijo algo cortante

—Vamos dime!?— siguió insistiendo Darién

—Darién ya… ya…ya basta si? No quiero hablar de eso, ya bastante tuve con los regaños de mi padre y las preguntas de mi madre.

—que ocultas serena?... —pregunto— por que yo se que te estas guardando algo, sabes es mejor contar las cosas en ves de guardarlas—dijo Darién— vamos dime por que no estudias… puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes— la alentó Darién.

—lo se, lo se…

—Y bien?

—Quería estudiar música, ese era mi sueño…—dijo con orgullo— pero… abandone ese sueño cuando…—se detuvo, luego volvió a hablar—cuando… — pero Darién interrumpió

—Murió Endimión…— serena solo asintió, luego continuo

—Lo abandone por que ese sueño no era solo el mío, era también el de el… pensaba que era injusto que yo pudiera cumplirlo y el no, así que lo deje— dijo con melancolía—recuerdo que el decía "tu, yo y mi hermano seriamos el trío musical mas fantástico de Japón" yo solo me reía, también decía… "entre los fans podríamos encontrar una novia para mi hermano" me di cuenta que tu y el eran muy unidos verdad?— pregunto, el solo asintió— y que compartían el mismo sueño que yo—volvió asentir el solo la escuchaba atentamente—el era el mejor novio sabes, cuando partió deje muchas cosas por el sabes se metió tanto a qui— dijo señalando su corazón— que sentí que mi mundo se venia a bajo, el no era solo un novio, el era una parte de mi, fue por el que deje de ser quien era y me convertí en esto— señalándose a si misma— yo ya no podré ser la misma de antes, la luz que iluminaba mis días se fue y ya no volverá, mi vida ahora es una completa obscuridad— termino de hablar, Darién no podía decir nada, estaba sin palabras, estuvieron a si en silencio un buen momento hasta que Darién hablo.

—recuerdo eso… lo del trío musical, recuerdo que llego a casa y llego a mi habitación, fue la noche de la fiesta de san Valentín en casa de mis primos yo… estaba en cama, llego acerco una silla a mi cama y se sentó en ella, estaba emocionado, muy emocionada diría yo— decía con una risa entre lagrimas.

**** Flash back****

—Darién!...Darién!—gritaba Endimión escalera arriba, ya cuando llego a la habitación de Darién abrió la puerta de un golpe— Darién!

—que pasa Endimión!— pregunto este incorporándose un poco en la cama

—esta noche a sido la mejor de mi vida, hermano— dijo abrazándolo

—jaja.. por que?— pregunto Darién con una sonrisa.

—hoy conocí la voz mas hermosa del universo entero!— gritaba emocionado—y no solo la voz he… la dueña, dios mío es un ángel, es la chica mas dulce que a podido existir en la tierra, además de dulce es tierna, tímida pero linda, tiene unos ojos celestes con un brillo tan especial, y una sonrisa por dios… una sonrisa que te quita el aliento

—Wuoo… jajaja te dio duro he?— dijo Darién feliz por su hermano

—sonora estupido pero esa chica me enamoro en el momento que la vi arriba de esa plata forma, sabes los tres juntos seriamos el trío musical mas famoso del planeta entero.

—si…— dijo Darién triste

—hey! Hermano que pasa? Por que esa cara?

—tu y yo sabemos Endimión que yo en cual quier momento puedo dejar de existir y eso no me da el lujo para soñar en grande como tu.

—oye, oye escúchame si? no hables a si oíste tu vivirás hermano, solo debes cuidarte bro, yo nunca dejaría que murieras, sabes que si fuera por mi te donaría mi corazón si fuera necesario o cualquier órgano que necesitaras con tal de que vivieras, a si que no hables así, recuerda tu y yo siempre juntos bro.

—Siempre juntos hermano—dijo Darién dándole la mano— pero sígueme contando más de tu ángel.

—si… mi angel…

**** Fin Flash back****

Cuando Darién termino de hablar, vio que serena lo miraba con una sonrisa y lagrimas, se levanto y lo abrazo no como el quisiera que fuera ese abrazo pero fue un abrazo de cariño, un abrazo de amigos.

—yo también abandone ese sueño serena así que te entiendo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**POV SERENA**

Pasaron 3 meses, después de esa gran charla que tuve con Darién, todo iba viento en popa, yo y Darién éramos muy buenos amigos, salíamos juntos a todas partes, le presente a mis amigos y a las chicas, a un recuerdo lo que dijo mina cuando conoció a Darién _ tienes un buen trasero papazote_ Darién se sonrojo como un tomate y se gano una mirada de odio de yaten y mina un regaño jaja, pero mientras pasaron los días Darién termino asiéndose amigo de los chicos claro menos de diamante, ellos dos no simpatizaron en nada.

En estos tres meses Darién y yo nos volvimos muy unidos como hermanos, siento una gran tranquilidad cuando estoy con el, puedo hablar de todo con el, al igual como lo hacia con Endimión, ahora ya no es tanto el dolor que siento cuando hablo de el, pero eso no quiere decir que no sigo amándolo, la verdad ya no se que me pasa… cuando voy con Darién por la calle no puedo evitar sentir celos cuando chica que pasa por la calle lo mira, pero bueno deben ser celos de amiga claro… eso es… son celos de amiga.

**POV DE DARIEN**

Han pasado 3 meses maravillosos junto a mi princesa, a un que ella solo me quiere como a un amigo nada mas, por lo menos me conformo con ser eso, ya el tiempo lo dirá todo mas adelante ahora solo me preocupo de tenerla junto a mi a un que sea a si, como amigos, un día estábamos con los chicos, si, me hice amigos de seiya, yaten y taiki a un que mas con Andrew se puede decir que con el nos hicimos los mejores amigos el sabe del amor que siento por serena y lo demás en fin un día estábamos en la playa todos en pareja claro, serena conmigo, seiya y Rei, Yaten y mina, Amy y taiki, Andrew y litha, el idiota de diamante no quiso ir con nosotros, estábamos escuchando aventuras y anécdotas de los hermanos kou cuando serena me pidió que fuéramos a caminar un rato y en eso cuando estábamos un poco alejados del grupo, pregunto algo que no sabia si responder o no.

—Darién? Tu sabes por que Endimión nunca quiso presentarme a su familia?...siempre que le preguntaba me daba la escusa de que quería hacerlo cuando terminara la preparatoria para a si hacer una cena con mi familia y la suya para pedir mi mano— Darién se quedo mudo, no sabia si decirle la verdad o no, pero como no quería mas secretos con ella decidió por decirle la verdad— yo se que esa no era la verdadera razón, a si que habla Darién.

—esta bien serena, si, esa no es la verdadera razón por la que Endi no te presento a nuestra familia, la verdadera razón es por que tenia miedo— le confesé.

—miedo? Pero miedo de que Darién? No entiendo.

—Miedo de que nuestra familia te discriminara por ser pobre y no de la clase alta como nosotros, a un que no lo creas mi madre vive por las apariencias, ella puede ser dulce, buena persona lo que quieras pero no soportaría que la gente hablara de ella por que uno de sus hijos se caso con una chica que no estaba a su altura.

—Ya veo…— dijo volteándose a mirar la luna.

—pero no te sientas mal, a un que no me creas un día yo hable con ella, me pregunto si había encontrado a serenity, yo le explique que si pero que ya no te llamabas a si, si no que serena, pregunto que por que ese cambio de nombre, le explique todo y dijo que quería conocerte, le explique que no eras una chica que estaba a nuestra altura y sabes que me dijo?

—pues… claro que no lo se bobo— solo me reí

—dijo al diablo con eso! Yo quiero conocer a Serena Tsukino— dije imitando la voz de mi madre, serena solo se río

—lo dices en serio— me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que mostraban felicidad

—si princesa, es mas tienes un mes para conseguir un vestido elegante— le dije emocionado— me miro con cara de no entender nada.

—vestido elegante?

—si… mi madre quiere dar una fiesta a una amiga de la familia que vuelve de los estados unidos, y me pidió que te invitara para conocerte, esta ansiosa por verte— volvió a mirar la luna que se reflejaba en el mar.

—si… hay estaré… que día es?— me pregunto como ausente?

—el 29 de junio a las 20:00 horas— en ese momento voltio a verme con los ojos muy abiertos que le pasaba? — sucede algo?

—no, no pasa nada, hay estaré— dijo volviendo a mirar el mar

—que pasa serena… por que miras tanto el mar? Te veo rara… sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

— es que una noche así en esta misma playa, fue cuando Endimión me pidió que fuera su novia— dijo con una sonrisa observando la luna.

—lo se… cuando llego de la cita me contó todo.

—de verdad?— yo asentí

Luego de terminar, caminamos de vuelta al grupo en un descuido mío serena me mojo y salio corriendo yo fui tras de ella pero yo fui mas rápido y la atrape pero hice un movimiento brusco provocando que cayéramos en la arena yo enzima de ella, serena no paraba de reír y yo tampoco hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, entonces comencé a acercarme, iba a besarla pero mina nos interrumpió diciéndonos _ oigan tortolitos nos vamos _serena y yo nos levantamos avergonzados y caminamos detrás de mina, nos despedimos todos, cada uno se fue con sus respectivas parejas yo andaba en coche a si que fui a dejar a serena a su "fabricasa" ya en la puerta.

—entonces paso por ti a las siete? —Le pregunte

—si… a las siete esta bien— me dijo con una sonrisa.

—bien adiós… que descanses princesa— dije besando su frente

—que descanses Darién— dijo besándome la mejilla

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno mis queridas amigas a qui esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste, una cosita esta historia esta basada también en la música el siguiente capitulo viene con una canción espero y les guste adiós y gracias por leer **


	9. Tu mataste a Endimion!

**Capitulo 8**

**POV DE SERENA**

Ya avían pasado tres semanas desde que hable con Darién en la playa hoy era 29 de junio y iría con las chicas al centro comercial a ver un vestido para esta noche estoy con los nervios de punta me paseaba por la sala como leona enjaulada hasta que escuche golpeaban la puerta me fui como flash a abrir, eran las chicas que avían llegado.

—Buenos días sere…— me saludaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo

—Buenos días…pasen, pasen— dije casi empujándolas

—Wau… que te sucede… estas como alma que lleva el diablo, y eso que solo vamos por un vestido he— dijo mina

—lo se mina es que estoy nerviosa, y si no le agrado a la madre de En…Darién— me corregí de inmediato

—tranquila sere todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes que de seguro le caerás bien a la madre de Darién— dijo Amy

—si serena tonta, Amy tiene razón arriba ese animo, y vamos a comprar tu vestido para esta noche, vamos! — dijo Rei

—si… serena arriba ese animo…—animo litha

—Este bien chicas, gracias, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado— le dije a mi chicas.

—No es nada— dijeron todas juntas— abrazo del oso!— después del gran abrazo del oso salimos en el coche de mina hacia el centro comercial.

Ya en el mall decidimos recorrer tienda por tienda no había vestido que me gustara las chicas ya estaban agotadas, no se que aria esta noche si no encuentro un vestido ahora, llamaría a Darién y le diría que no iría, ya me estaba dando por vencida, me senté en un banco del pasillo del mall con las chicas, hasta que levante mi mirada y vi el vestido mas hermoso que he podido ver en mi vida, era largo hasta el suelo, la parte de arriba era corte corazón, tenia brillos al borde del escote y seguía con una línea por el abdomen, era apretado hasta la altura de mis caderas, luego la falda caía una tela muy fina trasparente no tanto claro, y en la parte delantera traía un corte hasta los pies, el vestido era rosado, verdaderamente una belleza, me pare de un brinco y entre en la tienda las chicas al ver que entre me siguieron.

—Disculpe señorita, me gustaría saber el precio de ese vestido— dije apuntando la maravilla, cuando me dijo el precio quede helada, estaba demasiado caro no podía pagarlo— OH! Gracias señorita— iba a irme pero Rei me lo impidió.

—Disculpe señorita, lo quiero, páguese con esta tarjeta— dijo Rei entregándole su tarjeta de crédito.

—Si señorita enseguida se lo doy, espere un momento— dijo la vendedora que fue por el vestido.

—Rei que haces! es muy caro, no tengo dinero para pagártelo— dije algo exaltada.

—calma serena, no es nada, tómalo como un regalo—me dijo y luego se acerco a mi oído para que las demás no lo oyeran— por tu cumpleaños que será mañana —me susurro, si, Rei era la única de mis amigas que sabia mi cumpleaños.

—Gracias…— Le dije con cariño

Después de que nos entregaran el vestido, mina me llevo arrastras a comprar los zapatos a junto, luego me llevo a comprar los accesorios, cuando terminamos me llevaron a casa, luego fui a darme una ducha faltaba una hora para que pasara Darién por mi así que me maquille, solo algo sencillo mis labios los pinte de rosa con algo de brillo, solo eche rimel a mis pestañas y las encrespe, mi cabello lo eche a un lado y del otro puse un broche, después me puse el vestido y los zapatos ya estaba casi lista solo me faltaba los accesorios cuando golpearon la puerta, ese era Darién que llego por mi, a si que tome mi bolsa y abrí, no se si me veía mal o que pero Darién me quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—que…pa…pasa… tan…tan mal me veo— logre decir, no entiendo por que cada ves que estoy nerviosa tartamudeo.

—Estas…Estas hermosa…— me sonroje cuando escuche eso.

—Gra…Gracias—Dije avergonzada

—Nos vamos princesa?— me dijo con mucha ternura sin duda es hermano de Endimión, son tan parecidos y la ves son tan distintos, yo solo asentí.

Cuando íbamos camino a la casa de los padres de Darién se me vino una pregunta a la cabeza una pregunta que no le hice el día que me invito Darién a la fiesta.

—Darién quien es la invitada a la que le darán la bienvenida?— pregunte algo curiosa

—Beryl, debes conocerla, Endimión me contaba que nunca la pasaste y que siempre tenias a taques de celo por ella— Beryl… como no recordarla si era la resbalosa que siempre estaba enzima de mi Endimión con la escusa de que eran súper amigos y no tenia nada de malo que lo abrazara.

—Con que Beryl, creía que nunca más volvería a verla, y claro que no la paso si es una resbalosa siempre pasaba pegada a Endimión— note que Darién se reía.

—wau a si que Serena Tsukino si es una chica celosa, quien lo diría he, pero no te preocupes a mi tampoco me cae muy bien.

Ya llegando a la mansión Chiba Darién me ayudo a bajar del coche, cuando entre al salón con Darién de su brazo todo mundo quedo viéndonos yo estaba incomoda a un a pesar de los años seguía siendo vergonzosa no soportaba tanta multitud viéndome a un no se como podía querer ser cantante si al fin y al cabo una artista debe dar conciertos en fin por los nervios apreté el brazo de Darién el puso su otra mano en la mía para darme apoyo yo solo le sonreí en eso escuchamos la voz de una mujer.

—Darién, hijo, que bueno que llegaste, te estábamos esperando— dijo una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro muy largo y ojos azules iguales a los de Darién.

—Madre como estas?— dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla— te extrañe mucho— en eso la madre de Darién voltea a verme, se separa de el y se acerca a mi.

—Tu debes de ser serena? Verdad? — me pregunto

—si… mucho gusto en conocerla señora— dije un poco nerviosa, ya que solo me miraba, pero lo que hizo a continuación me dejo en shock.

—oh! Eres adorable ven a qui— dijo dándome un abrazo— y no me digas señora, llámame luna si cariño? Y no seas tan tímida, ven te presentare al resto de la familia— Artemis ven aquí— dijo llamando a un hombre alto de cabellera blanca y de ojos verdes ahora entiendo de donde saco Endimión sus ojos— Ella es Serena Tsukino

—Serena Tsukino…? No me digas que ella es…— luna asintió— oh! Ven a qui linda dame un abrazo— dios que les pasaba a todos?

—serenity…— escuche que susurraban a mis espaldas— serenity eres tu?

—Zafiro!— dije emocionada por verlo hace meses que no lo veía ya que lo vi en el hospital pero Salí corriendo, lo abrase muy fuerte.

—pero mira nada mas lo hermosa que estas— dijo dándome una vuelta— serenity… hay tantas cosas de que hablar, bonita.

— lo se, zafiro pero hoy no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo— le dije con una sonrisa— además ya no soy serenity, soy serena.

—oh! Lo siento… algo me había comentado Darién.

—hablando de el donde se fue— dije buscándolo con la mirada, pero no lo encontré, luego seguí hablando con Zafiro, en eso llega esmeralda a quien también la salude con un abrazo y así seguimos hablando por horas hasta que luna me hablo.

—serena… puedes venir cariño?— escuche la voz de luna que me llamaba a si que me acerque— sabes me contó un pajarito que tenias una voz preciosa y me preguntaba si nos arias el honor de cantarnos una canción, claro si no es mucha molestia cariño— molestia? Claro que es una molestia, yo no podía cantar, prometí no volver hacerlo hasta que me volvió a suplicar— por favor cariño— como puedo decirle que no a la madre de Endimión y de Darién?.

—Es…Esta bien luna cantare una canción— me condujo hasta el escenario y me hizo esperar un momento.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros, quiero darme el placer de presentarles a una persona muy importante para nosotros esta noche quien nos ara el honor de cantarnos una canción un plauso por favor para SERENA TSUKINO!— dijo entregándome el micrófono, mire a todo el publico que estaba hay y mis manos comenzaron a sudar donde diablos estaba Darién cuando lo necesitaba, todos me miraban que comenzara a cantar, entonces me acerco a los músicos les doy las notas que deben tocar y en ese momento toca el reloj que esta indicando que son las doce de la noche, ya es mi cumpleaños, y… ya es el día en que Endimión murió, entonces decidí que ya era hora de dejarlo ir, los músicos comenzaron a tocar, en eso veo que Darién aparece, entonces hago que con mi mano se detengan los músicos.

—Primero que todo, quiero darle las gracias a luna por darme el gran recibimiento que me dio hoy, de verdad muchas gracias, y quiero decirles que la siguiente canción que cantare quiero dedicársela a la persona que fue mi primer amor y que creía que seria el ultimo, muchas gracias la siguiente canción se llama YU AI— en eso veo que Darién me mira fija mente con una mirada de dolor, no pude soportar su mirada así que cerré los ojos y comencé a cantar.

chuang wai de tian qi  
jiu xiang shi  
ni duo bian de biao qing  
xia yu le yu pei wo ku qi  
kan bu qing  
wo ye bu xiao kan qing

li kai ni wo an jing de chou li  
bu ren jie xiao de ju qing

wo de lei liu zai xin li  
xue hui fan qi

ting yu de sheng ying  
yi di di qing xi  
ni de hu xi xiang yu di shen ru wo de ai li  
zhen xi wang yu neng xia bu ting  
rang xiang nian ji xu  
rang ai bian tou ming  
wo ai shang gei wo  
yong qi de Rainie Love  
chuang wai de yu di yi di di lei ji  
wu nei de shi qi xiang chu cun ai ni de ji yi  
zhen xi wang yu neng xia bu ting  
yu ai de mi mi neng yi zhi yan xu  
wo xiang xin wo jian  
hui kan dao cai hong de mei li

leng leng de kong qi  
hen zhi xi  
wo wu fa hu xi  
yi wan ke yu di de ju li  
hen che di rang ai xiao shi wu xi

li kai ni wo an jing de chou li  
bu ren jie xiao de ju qing  
wo de lei liu zai xin li  
xue hui fan qi

ting yu de sheng ying yi di di qing xi  
ni de hu xi xiang yu di shen ru wo de ai li  
zhen xi wang yu neng xia bu ting  
rang xiang nian ji xu  
rang ai bian tou ming  
wo ai shang gei wo  
yong qi de Rainie Love  
chuang wai de yu di yi di di lei ji  
wu nei de shi qi xiang chu cun ai ni de ji yi  
zhen xi wang yu neng xia bu ting  
yu ai de mi mi neng yi zhi yan xu  
wo xiang xin wo jian  
hui kan dao cai hong de mei li

Al finalizar, todos me aplaudieron, y vi que luna se acercaba a mi venia con lagrimas en los ojos, me sentí mal por ella.

—Oh! Cariño… me imagino como de viste sentirte, fue una hermosa canción te felicito— yo solo le dije gracias y ella se fue al lado de Artemis, entonces veo a Darién me miraba con una cara que era muy difícil de adivinar, iba caminando hacia el, cuando escucho una vos a mis espalda.

—valla, valla pero mira quien vino a hacerse la sufrida a mi bienvenida— dijo aplaudiendo y acercándose a mi

—beryl…— susurre antes de voltear— que has dicho?

—lo que oíste cariño, ya que no tienes a Endimión ahora acechas a su hermano? — Me dijo la muy zorra— claro… que se puede esperar de una pobretona como tu — esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—mira beryl yo…— me silencie cuando me di cuenta que todos los presentes nos estaban viendo— no peleare contigo, no a qui— entonces me di la vuelta para irme cuando escucho su apestosa voz de nuevo.

—Claro… como te digo la verdad, entonces sales huyendo— no la tome en cuenta solo seguí caminando en eso veo que alguien se cruza en mi camino, era Darién.

—serena… estas bien?

—Claro que no esta bien, solo quiere huir no te das cuenta?... no se como Endimión pudo fijarse en alguien insignificante como tu Serenity Tsukino! Si tu no Hubieras echo que Endimión se apurara el día de tu cumpleaños, que por cierto es hoy, Endimión estaría aun con nosotros— escuche el murmullo de la gente, entonces me voltee para encararla.

— que has dicho! — Darién me tomo del ante brazo pero me zafe de un tiron.

—lo que escuchaste, tu! Provocaste la muerte de Endimión, tu! Mataste a Endimión!— me estaba acusando— si supieras que cuando estaba contigo de novio, Endimión se acostaba conmigo, por que la carita de angelito nunca quiso darle lo que el quería, entonces vino a buscarlo en otra parte, conmigo.

—Eres un zorra— me acerque a ella y la abofetee, escuche las sorpresas de la gente— NO TE ATREVAS A ENSUCIAR EL NOMBRE DE ENDIMION ME OISTE! EL SERIA INCAPAZ DE AVERME ENGAÑADO CONTIGO… MALDITA RESBALOSA, EL ERA UN SANTO ERA EL HOMBRE MAS MARAVILLOSO DEL MUNDO, ASI QUE TE PROIVO QUE BUELVAS A DECIR SU NOMBRE CON TU ASQUEROSA BOCA!— le grite con todas las palabras que pude, no pude evitar las lagrimas.

Ella solo se tocaba la mejilla y me miraba con odio entonces retrocedí, me di la vuelta y Salí corriendo de aquel lugar, escuche que Darién me llamaba y que venia tras de mi yo solo corría y corría, hasta que Salí a la calle y no me di cuenta que venia un coche, solo vi la luz de este y escuche el grito de Darién y luego todo se puso negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero les guste el capitulo amigas, la canción es de Rainier yang se llama YU AI, le robe la voz a esta chica a si que si escuchan la canción imagínense que es la vos de serena y vean el video y entenderán por que le dedico esa canción a Endimión espero les guste Bey**


	10. No me dejes, Empezar desde cero

**Capitulo 9**

**POV DE DARIEN**

Vi que serena salía corriendo, la llame pero siguió corriendo entonces fui tras ella, como fue capas beryl de decirle eso, que ella fue la causante de la muerte de mi hermano, eso no voy a perdonárselo nunca, me di cuentas que llego a la calle, entonces veo lo que nunca en mi vida me imaginaria ver, serena, mi princesa había sido arrollada por un coche!

—Serena…!— dije corriendo asía ella, la persona que atropello a serena se fue, el muy maldito huyo! Tome a serena y puse su cabeza en mis brazos con la mitad de su cuerpo en mis piernas tenia sangre en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y un corte en la frente que sangraba mucho— serena… princesa, abre los ojos amor, por favor no me hagas esto, si, no me puedes dejar, tu no, por favor! Serena…! Que alguien me ayude maldita sea!— mi madre llego junto a mi padre, zafiro y esmeralda quienes al escuchar el frenar de un coche salieron de la fiesta.

—Dios mío…! Serena!— dijo mi madre arrodillándose a mi lado.

—por favor amor abre tus ojitos, maldita sea zafiro llama una ambulancia!— zafiro estaba en shock con lo que veía el solo asintió y llamo por teléfono luego de dar el lugar a la ambulancia corto.

—la ambulancia viene en camino— pasaron unos minutos la ambulancia no llegaba, me estaba volviendo loco.

—Yo no puedo seguir esperando— dije— la llevare yo mismo en el coche— dije tomándola en brazos.

— no te muevas hijo, yo traigo el coche, voy contigo— dijo mi padre antes de ir por el coche en unos segundo llego con el y me fui con serena en el asiento trasero y mi madre con mi padre adelante, zafiro y esmeralda se quedaron dijeron que se encargarían de la fiesta y cuando todo acabara irían al hospital.

Ya cuando llegamos al hospital baje a serena con mucho cuidado y entre con ella en brazos, gritaba que por favor me ayudaran entonces una enfermera llamo a un doctor, trajeron una camilla y se la llevaron a urgencias, me quede con mis padres en la sala de esperas, minutos después llegaron los padres de serena, quien les aviso zafiro, después de un rato aparecieron seiya, taiki, yaten, Andrew y también las chicas y ultimo zafiro y esmeralda, todos estaban preocupados pero yo, yo estaba devastado no sabia que pensar, esta espera me estaba matando hasta que apareció el doctor, me pare de un brinco.

—Doctor!... dígame como esta serena?

—Lo siento, la paciente esta grave, en este momento ella entro en un estado de coma debido al los golpes de su cabeza, puede despertar o puede que no…lo haga, lo siento mucho hicimos todo lo que pudimos— dijo el doctor.

Yo no podía creer lo que me dijo el doctor, mi princesa esta en coma, y puede que no despierte… yo no pude mas, mis piernas no tenían fuerzas para seguir sosteniéndome, caí de rodillas al suelo, las lagrimas caían de mis ojos sin poder evitarlas, golpee el piso con mis puños, tenia mucha rabia, entonces me levanto y salgo corriendo del hospital, escuche que mi madre me llamaba, pero no me importo, a fuera llovía, pero tampoco me importo lo único que me importaba en ese momento era llegar a mi destino, el cementerio.

Cuando llegue solo corrí a una dirección, luego cuando llegue a la tumba de Endimión, me quede parado mirando su lapida con rabia, no se por que sentía ese sentimiento hacia mi hermano, pero solo el podía tener la culpa de aquel accidente.

—dime… dime por que Endimión… por que quieres quitarme la felicidad…que…que tu mismo me brindaste… dime! Maldita sea, dime por que quieres quitarme a serena, si después de todo me diste tu corazón, para seguir amándola en esta vida he…por que quieres dejarme con este dolor!— le reprochaba a mi hermano— no te das cuenta que estoy muriendo por dentro, dime que arias tu en mi lugar! Dime lo, por un demonio!—estaba llorando, podrían decirme marica lo que quieran, pero no puedo soportar el saber que la persona que amo no pueda volver, entonces siento una mano en mi hombro.

—Darién… —Era zafiro y estaba con Andrew— primo vamos si?—me dijo

—esta lloviendo y te enfermeras hermano y serena te necesita, debes estar con ella…vamos volvamos al hospital— dijo Andrew parándome junto con zafiro yo estaba devastado, no podía sostenerme, mire por ultima ves la tumba antes de irme con ellos.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, todos me miraron, luego se paro la madre de serena y me dijo que ella y el señor Kenji ya habían entrado a verla y que yo podía pasar, yo solo asentí y me guiaron a su habitación, cuando entre no pude evitar volver a derramar lagrimas, me pase la mano por el rostro y avance a la cama donde se encontraba mi princesa, dormida.

—Princesa…—susurre tomando su mano, estaba rodeada por maquina, tenia la cabeza vendada y uno de sus ojos estaba morado y el otro estaba con ojeras, estaba muy pálida no pude con esa imagen, me arrodille a su lado y pegue mi frente a su mano— serena… princesa no me dejes te lo pido, se que te molesta que te diga así, y dejare de hacerlo pero por favor amor no me abandones— decía entre sollozos— Endimión por favor no te la lleves, no dejes que se valla de mi lado— le pedía a mi hermano entre lagrimas— por que no me dejaste morir ese día… por que dejas que sufra de esta manera, por que me donaste tu corazón si de todas maneras estoy muriendo en este momento.

Ya avían pasado dos semanas, y serena aun no despertaba, no había un día en que yo me despegara de su lado, solo cuando las chicas me lo pedían para que fuera a la cafetería a comer algo, luego volvía y me quedaba con ella hasta el otro día, a un tenia la esperanza de que despertara, no entendía por que no lo hacia, a qui hay mucha gente que la quiere y la necesita, no se si soportaría si en algún momento me dijeran que deben desconectarla.

**POV SERENA**

Estaba en un lugar obscuro, no sabia hacia donde caminar, hasta que una voz me sorprendió por completo, era Endimión.

—_serenity…serenity por a qui…— escuche que decía Endimión entonces decidí caminar hacia la dirección en la que venia su voz._

—_Endimión?!— gritaba, hasta que logre divisar una luz, a si que seguí caminando hasta que llegue al lugar mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida, no se si era el paraíso pero si sabia que no quería irme de aquel lugar, entonces hay fue cuando lo vi, sentado en un banco blanco y me sonreía entonces estiro su mano para que yo la tomara, camine hacia el despacio, hasta que tome su mano y me senté junto a el._

—_Que haces a qui angelito?... — me pregunto— este no es lugar para ti mi vida— no entendía lo que me decía._

—_Yo… yo no se… solo aparecí a qui, pero es el lugar mas hermoso que he visto, dime Endimión donde estamos? — le pregunte._

—_Estas a la mitad de llegar al fin mi vida, pero me enviaron a impedir que siguieras— llegar al fin? Impedir que siguiera? De que me hablaba Endimión._

—_De que hablas, no te entiendo_

—_no es tu momento a un mi vida_

—_que, no importa yo quiero estar contigo_

—_no, no puedes venir conmigo mi cielo, no todavía, en la tierra hay muchas personas que te necesitan, incluyendo a mi hermano, el te necesita, debes volver mi vida, ya que yo através de el te puedo seguir amando._

—_através de el? Endimión no te entiendo de verdad que intento hacerlo pero no puedo._

—_debes volver para poder comprenderlo mi angelito, debes ser feliz, seguir a delante sin mi._

—_No puedo…— le dije con lagrimas, el toco mi mejillas con su mano y con su pulgar seco la lagrima que caía por ella._

—_Si, Si puedes…por que a qui_—_dijo apuntando mi corazón_—_hay algo que tu debes descubrir…mira prométeme una cosa si? — yo solo asentí— prométeme que volverás a hacer la serenity de la que me enamore, prométeme que volverás a ser la chica dulce y alegre, la que nunca debiste dejar de ser. Prométemelo—volví a asentir— ahora podré estar tranquilo mi ángel, ya que yo cumplí con mi deber ahora puedo seguir mi camino en paz, cuida de mi hermano y mi familia si?_

—_si…— me dio una sonrisa y luego se alejaba— Endimión! Espera…—entones se voltio—volveremos a vernos?_

—_claro, que si angelito, quizás muy pronto, por favor protege el corazón de Darién, ya que si el sufre también lo are yo si?_

—_con mi vida, mi Endimión, con mi vida, otra cosa…—pero no me dejo continuar, el solo me sonrío y seguíos su camino. _

En ese momento en que Endimión comenzó su camino todo se torno blanco y volví a la realidad escuche la voz de Darién que me hablaba.

—serena… mi princesa por favor despierta, mi amor yo te necesito a mi lado— comencé a mover mis ojos, trataba de despertar pero me pesaban los parpados, comencé a abrir mis ojos de apoco, veía borroso pero entonces logre divisar la cabellera de Darién quien estaba sentado en una silla y tenia su cabeza apoyada en mi mano, a un no podía entornar bien la visión pero lograba ver algo.

—Darién…— logre susurrar, entonces levanto su rostro de golpe.

—serena… princesa… despertaste, oh gracias dios muchas gracias, espero que esto no sea un sueño, princesa!— Luego se acerco y beso mi frente— quédate tranquila, si, yo iré por el medico, espera tranquila— entonces lo vi que salio por la puerta.

Momentos después llego el doctor me reviso, paso una luz por mis ojos, y en ese momento recordé la luz del coche y aparte la vista, el doctor me pregunto si estaba bien y que si me hizo daño le dije que no que solo recordé algo del accidente y me dijo que estaba bien en eso Darién y el doctor se alejan un poco para que no pueda oír.

—Doctor de verdad esta bien —pregunto Darién

—claro que si muchacho, esto solo puede llamarse milagro, ella esta completamente bien nadie puede salir de un trance como acaba de salir ella— Darién solo estaba sorprendido, después el doctor salio y me quede a solas con Darién.

No voy a negar que sus ojos me miraban con amor, las chicas siempre me dijeron que el estaba enamorado de mi y que tenia solo que mirar sus ojos para darme cuenta y no lo había notado hasta hoy, siempre creí que nuestro cariño era de amigos, eso creía yo hasta que note que en mi había nacido un cariño muy especial, un cariño que no era de amigos, Darién me gustaba, ahora entiendo por que lo celos cuando otras chicas lo miraban, un sentimiento oculto que no me abría dado cuenta hasta hoy cuando soñé con Endimión, entonces comprendí que el quiere que yo sea feliz con el, con Darién, creo que es hora de dejar ir el amor que siento por Endimión para poder abrirle mi corazón a alguien mas, a Darién, lo mire y le sonreí. Entonces me vinieron unas palabras que me dijo Endimión _Cuida el corazón de Darién ya que si el sufre también lo are yo _no entendía a que iba eso pero en fin, mi Endimión me ayudo a abrir los ojos y me dio a saber que si podía amar otravez, Gracias Endimión, quien lo diría que ase tan solo unos meses atrás creía que no podría ser feliz, no me había dado cuenta que Darién era mi nueva luz, la luz que me brindo Endimión para que no me sintiera sola. Entonces lo llame.

—Darién, ven acércate— le pedí con la mano que se acercara a mi, entonces lo hizo se acerco a mi cama y se sentó en la silla nuevamente.

—Que sucede sere…— no lo deje terminar ya que lo besé, no fue un beso cualquiera, no como el primero que nos dimos, si no un beso tierno, entonces nos separamos por un momento y el pego su frente con la mía y tenia sus manos en mis mejillas— y eso? Por que fue— me pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Estoy lista Darién— le dije con una sonrisa— estoy lista para amar de nuevo, lista para formar un futuro junto a ti— le dije con lagrimas de felicidad.

—lo dices enserio?... pero como paso? No entiendo como… como te diste cuenta que quieres esto.

—Digamos que tenemos un ángel de la guarda entre nosotros que quiere que tú y yo compartamos una vida juntos— el solo sonrío y volvió a besarme luego me separe de el con un poco de brusquedad, me miro con cara de que pasa? Puse mi mano en su pecho y le pregunte con asombro— cuanto tiempo estuve dormida? — entonces comenzó a reír.

— estuviste en coma casi tres semanas…

—tres semanas! Por dios casi un mes…— pregunte sorprendida poniendo las manos en mi cabeza ya que al gritar me dolió— auh! Me debieron a ver dado un golpe muy fuerte, por que la cabeza me esta matando— Darién solo se río y se paro— a donde vas!— dije tomando su brazo y asiendo un puchero.

—Tranquila princesa solo voy por unas aspirinas, vuelvo enseguida— yo solo asentí con una sonrisa.

Ya pasaron dos semanas, ya me avían dado de alta, pero debía seguir con reposo en casa y en unos días más ir a un chequeo, fui a mi "fabricasa" como la llama Darién a recoger mis cosas ya que mis padres me obligaron a volver con ellos a casa, bueno yo volví a ser la misma de antes, ya no mas jeans apretados, chaqueta de cuero o tops cortos, ni motocicleta, la extrañare, lo único que no hice fue cambiar mi nombre ya que quiero comenzar de cero, Darién y yo decidimos ir de apoco ya que no quería presionarme, al menos se que algún día podré amarlo tanto o mas que el, pero por el momento el me entiende y esta asiendo todo lo posible para enamorarme, jaja si supieran que estas dos semanas a echo muchas locuras y me ha hecho reír bastante, y no voy a negar que me encanta, ah falta muy poco para que sea su cumpleaños numero veinticuatro, quiero darle una sorpresa ya que el me dio una, si, una de esas locuras fue darme un oso gigantesco, era de mi misma altura y regordete jaja, dijo que era mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado ya que justo para mi cumpleaños tuve el accidente es imposible creer que mi fecha de cumpleaños atrae los accidentes. En fin como quedan cuatro días para el tres de agosto quiero darle una sorpresa inolvidable o algo por el estilo por eso llame a las chicas, ellas me están ayudando.

Ya pasaron los cuatro días, las chicas y yo en eso estuvimos todos estos días en casa de mis padres planeando la sorpresita, entre risas, bromas y claro no faltaban los comentarios pervertidos de mina como _follatelo de una buena ves _por dios esta chica no tiene vergüenza, ese comentario hizo que me pusiera rojísima ya que como sabrán a mis 21 años sigo siendo virgen y me siento algo incomoda hablando de esos temas, en fin ya terminamos de planear la sorpresa así que mañana mismo organizaremos todo para mi querido Darién, no sabe lo que le espera y bueno me voy para un chequeo al hospital ya estoy ansiosa por que sea mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno mis queridísimas lectoras a qui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, si no, no duden en decirme sip bueno bey**


	11. Feliz cumpleaños, seria un honor

**Capitulo 10**

**POV SERENA**

Bueno, Bueno jamás creí que fuera tan pesado organizar una cena, si, será una cena para Darién, lindo no lo creen, bueno no fue tan difícil hacer que Darién no estuviera en su departamento ya que ayer su padre lo envío a unos asuntos de la empresa a Osaka, bueno quizás fue una pequeñita ayudita que le pedí al señor Artemis lo bueno es que estará de vuelta hoy en la noche, no se dará cuenta de que fue planeado ya que por lo que me contó Darién nunca celebra sus cumpleaños así que es algo de la rutina en esta fecha viajar por negocios de la empresa, ya eran las 20:00 y ya estaba todo planeado las chicas ya se marcharon a si que ahora fui a cambiarme de ropa, me vestí con un vestido blanco strapless, la parte del busto era con pequeñas capas y debajo de los senos llevaba un cinturón negro luego era suelto, y era corto, lo acompañe con zapatos de tacón medio del mismo color, solté mi cabello y lo alise y me puse unos aretes de perla, me mire en el espejo y estaba perfecta jajaja no es que sea egocéntrica pero no puedo quejarme no me veo mal.

No crean que me olvide de Endimión hoy me levante temprano y fui a verlo le desee un feliz cumpleaños le lleve sus rosas rojas y me acosté en el pasto a su lado, le conté lo que planeaba para Darién al parecer le gusto que estuviera asiendo esto por que de momento un viento calido me abrazo y luego se espumo, entonces le dedique una sonrisa, seguí hablando con el unos momentos mas y después me fui, ya no es tan doloroso venir a verlo a un que estando hay hablando con el no pude evitar derramar pequeñas lagrimas pero me las limpiaba y le regalaba una sonrisa, no puedo evitar extrañarlo, se que decidí empezar de cero pero nunca podré olvidarlo fue, es y será siempre alguien importante en mi corazón eso jamás cambiara, pero tampoco significa que no podré a amar a Darién es lo que mas deseo. Bien ya eran las diez de la noche y Darién debe estar por llegar, debo confesar que estoy algo nerviosa, es que no sabre cual será su reacción, en ese momento siento la cerradura de la puerta entonces corro a ella y cuando veo que esta por prender la luz lo interrumpo.

— No te atrevas a prender la luz… cumpleañero— le susurro muy cerca del oído, siento que se estremece un poco, eso me halagó.

— serena…? — me pregunto algo sorprendido—que pasa? Y que haces a qui?— esa ultima pregunta no me gusto para nada.

— si soy yo… y que tiene de malo que este a qui, quería verte… te extrañe demasiado—dije asiendo un puchero.

— a si? — me pregunto coqueto— y cuanto me extrañaste?— volvió a preguntarme con un toque de picardía el sinvergüenza, yo solo me reí y tome su mano.

— Ven conmigo— dije caminando con el hacia el comedor, cuando llegamos nos detuvimos y voltee a verlo— y bien? Que te parece mi sorpresa— le dije.

— Estas preciosa — dijo y se acerco a mi y me beso, cuanto extrañe sus labios estos dos días, luego nos separamos— tu hiciste todo esto? — Pregunto con un brillo especial en los ojos — nunca nadie a echo algo así, Gracias princesa.

— De nada, Feliz Cumpleaños, guapo— luego lo bese, estuvimos así unos momentos y después me separe unos centímetros de el— ven vamos a comer que la cena se enfriara— el solo sonrío y asintió, entonces caminamos a la mesa y nos sentamos uno frente al otro— no lo hice yo sola las chicas me ayudaron un poco litha hizo la cena, mina la decoración de la mesa, Rei se encargo de la música y bueno Amy solo… me aconsejo unas pequeñas cosas, al parecer taiki la ha enseñado mucho jaja — ambos reímos — lo que eso me hizo recordar una cosa, Amy el otro día me comento que tu y taiki se conocían de mucho antes— dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— he…—prenuncio algo nervioso—s…si de la universidad el y yo somos muy buenos amigos — ya sabia yo que ocultaban algo a un que a taiki lo conocí por Amy claro pero por que ocultar que son amigos de la universidad? — te diré algo serena, taiki fue quien me ayudo a encontrarte si no hubiera sido por el yo jamás lo hubiera echo, pero yo no sabia que el era hermano de seiya y yaten, por favor perdóname por ocultarlo en realidad no se por que lo hice— dice algo preocupado.

— calma Darién, no pasa nada… Solo quería saber la verdad, y me la dijiste no hay nada mas de que hablar bueno… ya todo esta resuelto, no hay por que sentirse mal por una pequeña mentirilla quizás querías decírmelo pero en su momento, pero me entere antes de tiempo, tranquilo se que es una pequeña mentira y se que no me ocultas nada mas, bueno? Ahora cenemos si— le dije para calmarlo.

— Claro…— _hay princesa… si supieras, no se como reaccionaras cuando te enteres de la verdad que oculto por temor a que me odies_—pensó Darién.

Luego de una hermosa velada, yo y Darién nos acercamos al pequeño living del departamento para bailar una pequeña pieza de baile que Rei me regalo para esta noche, puse el CD en el reproductor y comenzó a sonar la melodía mas hermosa que hemos escuchado, Darién me acerco a el, puso una de mis manos en su hombro, la otra la tomo con su mano, mientras su otra mano la puso en mi cintura, comenzamos a movernos lentamente sin dejar de mirarnos, nos sonreímos. Darién me contó las cosas que hacía con Endimión cuando niños me reí bastante en eso Darién me quedo mirando un momento y paramos de bailar, tomo una de mis mejillas y me beso delicadamente, fue un beso dulce y censillo, coloque mi cabeza en su pecho y volví a mirarlo entonces Darién tomo mi cintura nuevamente, me tiro hacia tras y beso mi cuello luego volvió a tirarme hacia delante, ese acto hizo que me riera, el solo me imito, esto es demasiado romántico.

— donde aprendiste esa movida eh? — le pregunte risueña.

— es algo que vi en la televisión, cuando estuve de viaje creí que era romántico así que lo intente contigo— yo solo le regale una de mis sonrisas— sabes princesa?... esta a sido la mejor noche y el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, muchas gracias por hacer de este día el mejor— dijo besándome

— no fue nada guapo— le dije mirándolo con ternura.

— serena…? Sabes que terminaría de completar esta noche— yo negué con la cabeza entonces me sonrío— que usted mi bella dama aceptara de una buena vez ser mi novia— entonces me reí como nunca lo hice de felicidad, este era el momento, sentía que era el momento de por fin dar inicio a esta nueva vida.

— seria un honor mi príncipe…

**Perdón amigas por no haber actualizado antes, lo que paso fue que no se me ocurrió nada para este capitulo hasta hoy que por fin pude imaginar una bella cena, bueno eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en el próximo capitulo besos, chau.**


	12. Nuestra primera vez

**Capitulo 11**

**POV Darién**

No lo podía creer mi princesa si me acepto por fin, después de tanto merito que hice al fin me acepto.

— Sabes que me haz hecho el hombre mas feliz de la tierra? — Ella solo me sonrío y me dio un pequeño beso y asintió— Gracias.

— que?... no, gracias a ti, Darién… si no hubiera sido por ti yo no hubiera vuelto hacer la misma de antes _y por ti Endimión, gracias a los dos_— pensó serena.

— bien… esta bien creo que ambos cambiamos— no pude evitar sonreírle y tocar su mejilla— te quiero princesa.

—Lo se… yo también te quiero guapetón…— y nos besamos.

Y bien así termino esa noche de amor, bueno no exactamente hay si no que después de ese baile intimo que tuvimos mi princesa y yo, caminamos a la terraza y nos sentamos en el pequeño sofá que tengo hay, me senté y ella en mis piernas, nos tapamos con una frazada y miramos el amanecer, luego fui a dejarla a su casa, no sin antes de darle explicaciones a su padre de que no hicimos nada de lo que el pensaba, en fin fue la mejor noche y cumpleaños de mi vida, lo que temo es como decirle la verdad, tengo miedo a como valla a reaccionar.

Ya han pasado dos años desde que somos novios y han sido los mejores dos años de mi vida es impresionante como una persona puede hacerte cambiar tanto y si, a un sigo sin decirle la verdad y sinceramente creo que al hacer pasar el tiempo fue la peor estupidez que he hecho por que ahora no se como diablos decirle, taiki dice que no debo decirlo y Andrew dice que si debo hacerlo estoy echo un caos, además estos últimos días no he estado bien con serena, digamos que hemos tenido pequeños desacuerdos con respecto a el "siguiente paso" como lo llama ella, es que la verdad no quiero lastimarla se que seria su primer hombre y eso me aterra ya que al igual que ella yo no tengo ninguna experiencia, si pueden reírse de mi, se que un hombre a mi edad ya debería de haber tenido algunas mujeres pero como saben siempre fui alguien enfermo y la mitad de mi vida la pasaba en el hospital hospitalizado o encerrado en casa y bueno después de la operación me dedique a buscar a serena y en la empresa que nunca me importaron las chicas hasta que conocí a mi princesa, esto es muy vergonzoso y no podría decirle que al igual que ella no se nada sobre temas de sexualidad.

—Pero… que diablos pasa Darién!— me gritaba bastante molesta mi novia después de que la volví a rechazar como por décima ves en los últimos dos meses— que acaso no quieres estar conmigo? — me pregunto mas calmada y con tristeza, no soportaba verla así y yo el muy idiota me quedaba callado, ella seguía hay esperando mi respuesta — bien…! Ya me quedo claro que no sientes ninguna atracción por mi…ERES UN IDIOTA!—me grito antes de salir enojada por la puerta, entonces reaccione y fui tras ella.

— serena… espera!— grite pero siguió caminando hacia el elevador, apretó el botón varias beses para que abriera las puertas, pero la alcance y tome su brazo ella quiso zafarse pero no la solté— princesa… espera, por favor déjame explicarte si?

— Explicar que darien!? — me dijo con los ojos aguados

— ven no podemos hablar a qui en los pasillos— le dije caminando con ella devuelta a mi departamento. Cuando cerré la puerta tras nosotros hablo de inmediato.

— y bien… que debes explicarme, que no me deseas?... dime! Por que conmigo no quieres hacer el amor, y con otras si pudiste dime! — me exigió

— Es que ese es el problema!— le dije ya irritado — que no he estado con otras— ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y luego largo a reírse.

— si claro y yo soy Cleopatra— dijo con sarcasmo

— si… puedes reírte y molestarme todo lo que quieras, pero yo al igual que tu no se nada de sexo— dije sentándome en el sofá y pase mi mano por mi rostro luego la mire— tu sabes bien que casi toda mi vida he pasado en hospitales hospitalizado para exámenes, revisiones, etc. Que también la pasaba en cerrado en casa por que mis padres temían que me sucediera algo fuera de ella y ellos no pudieran estar conmigo, jamás fui alguien normal hasta que tuve mi operación.

— pero esos tres años que pasaron? Nunca tuviste novia?— esto es difícil.

— los tres años que pasaron solo los dedique a buscarte y a la empresa, tenia otras cosas en que pensar no podía perder el tiempo con mujeres— le dije ya mas cómodo— pensaba en la promesa de mi hermano y que debía encontrarte pronto para por fin poder estar en paz y cuidarte como el me lo pidió. Ahora entiendes por que te he rechazado, mi amor, temo lastimarte no se como debo actuar ni que debería hacer en un momento así, y no pienses que no te deseo, me muero por estar contigo, poder hacerte el amor pero…— no termine por que me hizo callar poniendo los dedos de su mano en mi boca.

— solo… solo déjate llevar Darién…— dijo antes de sentarse en mi a horcajadas y besarme con pasión.

No pude contenerme, ya no puedo seguir rechazándola mas, mis manos se movieron por si solas y tocaron su cintura luego pasaron por sus caderas hasta llegar a sus muslos, los acaricie de arriba a bajo, su piel era tan suave, deje su boca y comencé a besar su mejilla, llegue al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordí, escuche que dio un gemido suave eso me dio entender que voy por buen camino, llegue a su cuello, lo bese y le di una pequeña mordida, luego volví a sus labios, me levante con ella en brazos y camine hasta la recamara no dejamos de besarnos ni un segundo, la baje de mi y la di vuelta, pase mis manos por sus hombros, luego baje los tirantes del vestido y del sostén, bese sus hombros desnudo mis manos de dirigieron a el cierre de su espalda y lo baje, la prenda callo al piso entonces la voltee, y me quede maravillado es realmente hermosa, un ángel. Y noto que se sonroja, cuanto la amo.

— que…que pasa? — dijo sonrojada y cubriéndose con sus manos, entonces la mire con ternura y le quite las manos con cuidado.

— Eres preciosa, un ángel— no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Me acerque a ella la bese y la tome en mis brazos llevándola a la cama, entonces la recosté con mucha delicadeza, me separe un momento de ella y me quite mi ropa quedando solo en boxers entonces me tumbe a su lado, recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos y mis labios, solo escuchaba los gemidos de mi princesa, pase mi mano por su espalda y desabroche su sostén dejando a la visto sus buenos atributos, sus pechos no eran ni grandes, ni pequeños lo que si se es que eran perfectos para mis manos, volví a besarla, baje por su cuello, hasta llegar al valle entremedio de su senos, entonces tome su seno izquierdo con mi boca y el otro lo masajeaba con mi mano, escuche que mi princesa soltó un suspiro y prenunciaba mi nombre eso hacia que mi excitación aumentara, luego de ya estar ambos desnudos nos cubrimos con la suave sabana blanca de mi cama y me recosté sobre ella entonces la mire a los ojos para ver si estaba segura y ella me asintió la bese y comencé a adentrarme lentamente en ella, dejo mis labios al sentirme ya dentro de ella, note que derramo unas lagrimas, entonces me quede quieto para que su cuerpo se pudiera a acostumbrar a mi, bese cada una de las lagrimas que derramo, entonces ella comenzó a moverse alentándome a que podía continuar, al principio comencé a moverme con movimientos suaves y despacios, pero luego mis movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos, en la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos y nuestros nombres que suspirábamos cada uno, luego de llegar al clímax, me gire y la atraje conmigo para que se apoyara en mi pecho estábamos muy agitados.

— Gracias…— escuche que me decía mi princesa, entonces baje mi rostro para poder encontrarme con esos bellos ojos azules que me mataban— gracias por darme esta maravillosa noche, te amo Darién— dijo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

— también te amo princesa… espero que no me odies después de que te enteres de la verdad— dije besando su frente y cayendo también en un profundo sueño.

Continuara…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno mis queridas amigas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero sea de su agrado ya que me esmere mucho y bueno… sinceramente no tengo mucha experiencia sobre estos temas bueno ustedes me entienden, pero me esmere mucho en que salga bien, bueno a qui se los dejo bey.**


	13. La verdad

**Capitulo 12**

**POV SERENA**

Ya era de día, me desperté por el sonido del teléfono, abro mis ojos y veo lo mas bello del universo, mi Darién, es tan bello cuando duerme párese un dios griego, toque su nariz con mi dedo delicadamente para no despertarlo entonces el teléfono vuelve a sonar me levante con cuidado y así no despertar a mi dios, me doy cuenta que estoy desnuda a si que me dirijo al closet de Darién y robo una de sus camisetas y fui a contestar el teléfono pero cuando salí de la habitación dejo de sonar a si que iba a caminar hacía la cocina cuando volvió a sonar el vendito teléfono a si que fui a contestar.

—Hola?!

—_serena?_

—si soy yo… ¿ quien habla ?— pregunte algo irritada

—_serena… soy luna, como estas querida?_

—luna? Hola… muy bien gracias, quieres hablar con Darién?... esta dormido si quieres lo des…— no pude seguir por que luna me interrumpió

—_No hace falta querida, me di cuenta que tuvieron una noche muy pesada_— me dice con voz de picardía, yo me puse roja de tan solo pensar que sabe de lo que estuvimos asiendo Darién y yo— _solo dile a mi hijo que los espero en mi casa para la cena de esta noche que no se le olvide._

—si claro, yo le recuerdo luna no te preocupes, celebramos algo en especial esta noche?

— _pues claro! Hoy es mi cumpleaños querida, no creí que se te olvidaría_— me dice luna fingiendo enojo.

—lo siento luna se me olvido, pero es que he estado muy despistado últimamente que no se ni siquiera en que día estamos— le di mi explicación

—_hay querida no te preocupes, me imagino, pero se puede saber en que anda pensando esa cabecita tuya?_

—es algo… digamos… pues es… complicado…— no sabia como explicarle que lo que me tenia pensativa era por que Darién no me deseaba pero ahora como dimos este paso tan importante ya no estoy tan pensativa.

—_Hay querida, esta bien déjalo, se ve que es algo que quieres guardarte solo para ti… bueno cariño te dejo y ve a despertar al dormilón de mi hijo… besos nos vemos esta noche…_

—si… hasta esta noche… besos.

Y corte la llamada, me dirigí a la habitación y mi dios seguía dormido, se ve tan atractivo la sabana solo lo cubría de la cintura para bajo así que me dirigí hacía el y me senté a horcajadas de el, y comencé a despertarlo a mi manera.

—Darién… despierta…— le susurre cuando llegue a su oído y mordí su lóbulo— vamos mi amor… abre tus ojitos — comencé a besar su cuello y a mordisquearlo— bien… no te levantes pero lo que es yo me iré a mi casa, comencé a moverme para bajarme de su regazo pero…

—a donde crees que vas preciosa— dijo Darién sentándose y besándome, entonces me giro para quedar el enzima de mi, entonces se separo de mi y me miro de arriba a bajo— no sabes que bien te ves con mi camiseta, de echo se te ve mucho mejor que a mi, malditamente sexy— dijo volviendo a besarme— a un que pensándolo bien me gustas mas sin ella— dijo antes de sacármela por la cabeza yo solo reí.

—Wau… señor Chiba quien diría que por las mañanas es todo un semental— y lo bese, fue un beso bastante apasionado.

Darién y yo volvimos a hacer el amor sumándole las tantas beses que lo hicimos a noche, es increíble como me hace sentir, sus besos, sus manos, sus caricias todo… es maravilloso, luego de que terminamos aquel mágico momento, nos duchamos juntos, nos vestimos, es bueno que tenga algo de ropa mía a qui en su departamento ya que han habido noches que me he quedado a dormir, pero ninguna fue como esta claro, las demás noches solo fueron para eso para dormir, en fin fuimos a desayunar, luego salimos al centro comercial a comprar el regalo a luna, fuimos al mercado a hacer las compras que faltaban en el departamento de Darién, es como mi casa, bueno volvimos al departamento, pedimos comida china y nos sentamos a comer frente al televisor, pasamos una tarde amena, hasta que llego la noche así que fuimos a ducharnos y nos arreglamos, mi Darién se veía tan apuesto con un jeans, una camisa blanca con los tres primero bótense abiertos que mostraba lo bien marcado que estaba y una chaqueta negra encima, yo opte por un vestido amarillo de tirantes corte corazón, apretado en la parte de arriba y suelto en la parte de abajo, me quedaba cuatro dedos mas arriba de las rodillas, que me había regalado mi madre hace un mes atrás después de estar ambos listos partimos a casa de luna.

Ya cuando llegamos, luna nos recibió con un gran abrazo a los dos y nos invito a pasar pero al entrar me lleve una gran sorpresa.

— Darién? que hace esta mujer a qui?!— pregunte bastante enojada

— no lo se mi amor, yo estoy sorprendido al igual que tu— dijo Darién luego miro a su madre— mama me puedes decir que hace esta mujer aquí?

— oh! Hijo por favor tranquilícense, beryl esta a qui por que quiere disculparse con serena por el comportamiento que tuvo en la fiesta de bienvenida— dijo luna algo nerviosa

— Já… si claro como no, yo a esta mujer no le creo nada, yo mejor me voy Darién— pero antes de poder marcharme luna me detuvo.

— serena, cariño por favor, no me hagas esto si? Es mi cumpleaños y tu eres alguien importante en mi vida además tus padres también vendrán— me miro con cara de suplica y quien era yo para que me supliquen.

— esta bien luna solo por ti me quedo y aguantare la presencia de esta mujer— dije mirándola ella simplemente no dijo nada solo mostraba una entupida sonrisa, algo me dice que esta mujerzuela algo se trae, pero no…no podía quedarse callada la muy perra y para colmo luna me deja sola con ella.

— serena, es siento lo que dice luna, yo solo vine a disculparme, se que cometí un error y quiero remediarlo — me dijo con esa mirada que no me gusta— espero me perdones y algún día poder ser grandes amigas.

Yo solo la mire unos segundos luego me fui a sentar junto a luna, que le pasa a esta mujer cree que de un momento a otro voy a perdonarla, además por que espero dos años para hacerlo, algo no me huele bien a qui, entonces me doy cuenta que se acerca a Darién y le habla en el oído eso me intrigo, noto que Darién asiente y veo que se dirigen en dirección a la biblioteca. No espero ni un segundo mas y los sigo entonces veo que la puerta esta entre abierta y logro escuchar su conversación.

— que es lo que quieres beryl— hablo Darién

— fácil cariño, quiero que dejes a la zorrita esa…—dijo la muy perra

— Ja… y que te hace pensar que yo are eso beryl? No hables estupideces

— oh! Claro que lo aras, o si no le diré toda la verdad a esa estupida— verdad, de que verdad habla esta mal nacida.

— no se de que verdad hablas beryl— no se por que siento que Darién esta ocultando algo.

— oh, vamos cariño sabes de que hablo, la verdad de que tu tienes el corazón de Endimión y que el maldito amor que sientes por ella es nada menos que el de tu hermano, dime que sentiría ella si se entera que se enamoro de un hombre que no estaría enamorado de ella si no fuera por que tiene el corazón de otro. Tu hermano.

No…! Esa zorra no puede estar diciendo eso, Darién no tiene el corazón de Endimión, no claro que no esto es una falsa de esta insípida mujer, además Darién no lo a confirmado eso quiere decir que es mentira, pero todas mis esperanzas se fueron a bajo al escucharlo hablar.

— tu no serias capas de hacerlo…— dijo Darién exaltado.

— pruébame, si no haces lo que te pido, le diré todo lo que se a tu serenita— yo no soporte mas, no me di ni cuenta en que momento comencé a llorar, pero no podía mas con esto que acabo de escuchar, abrí la puerta, de todas formas estaba dispuesto a encararlo.

— como pudiste Darién…

— se…serena…

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno amigas a qui esta el siguiente capitulo perdonen la demora es que ya entre a clases, es mi ultimo años a si que he estado un poco ocupada, pero a qui logre terminar el capitulo, quiero decirles también que la historia ya esta llegando a su fin y bueno por eso se debe a los capítulos cortos, espero les guste este capitulo, como verán ya llego el momento que muchas esperaban, espero que mas adelante lean mi nueva historia CORAZÓN BIPOLAR que esta en proceso, eso adiós y gracias por siempre comentar, espero sus Reviews besos.**


	14. La verdad Parte 2

**Capitulo 13**

No podía hacer nada mas, ya no podía negarlo mi princesa nos escucho y ahora se entero de la verdad de la peor manera y con la personas menos adecuada, dios Endimión ayúdame hermano.

— se…serena…— dije

— Upci!... yo creo que mejor me voy, en fin ya pensare otra manera de tenerte Darién, adiós… te extrañare— me dijo la muy… pasando por el lado de serena y dándole una sonrisa de burla, eso me molesto mucho, sere solo le dio una mirada llena de odio.

— serena, princesa…yo…— no pude seguir, no sabia como empezar

— Tu que…?— me pregunto casi en un susurro— Que esperas Darién! Respóndeme maldita sea! Como pudiste engañarme!— me grito mi serena al ver que no respondía.

— Yo… iba a decírtelo, pero tenia miedo mi amor..!

— no me llames mi amor, yo no soy tu amor, y ¿cuando pensabas decírmelo? ¿Miedo de que por dios? — lo ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo.

— quería decírtelo en el momento adecuado, pero tenia miedo, miedo a que reaccionaras… reaccionaras como ahora— me acerque a ella y tome su rostro en mis manos— princesa no quería perderte, no quería y no quiero.

— como pudiste ocultármelo tanto tiempo— me dijo alejándose de mi bruscamente— tienes el corazón de Endimión, Darién, han pasado 2 años maldita sea! 2 años, Como pudiste!, como crees que me siento ahora al enterarme de que el hombre que amo ahora, me ama pero con el amor de quien fue mi primer amor! Ah dime!

— princesa se que estas molesta, pero te amo, y no solo por que tengo el corazón de Endimión, yo te amo por mi…— dije ya desesperado

—Ja, Estoy segura de que si no tuvieras el corazón de Endimión, tu no me amarías como dices— esas palabras me dolieron.

— no me digas eso por favor, tu eres la dueña de mi amor, de mi corazón, de mi todo…

— jajaj Balla que si soy la dueña de tu corazón— dijo con ironía y note que caían algunas lagrimas de sus ojos y que retiraba rápidamente con su mano.

— serena, por favor no llores mi vida, perdóname si? — dije tratando de acercarme pero cada ves que lo hacia ella se alejaba

—No! No Darién… no puedo, yo lo único que he pedido a cambio, es tu sinceridad, pero sabes no pasa nada al fin y al cabo el amor nunca será perfecto a no ser que siempre y cuando sea honesto— dijo con lágrimas antes de salir de la biblioteca.

— serena! Esper…—no pude salir tras de ella por que el pecho comenzó a dolerme lleve mi mano a mi pecho, este dolor ya lo había sentido antes, cuando estaba enfermo, pero seria imposible… me afirme del escritorio, comencé a ver todo nublado— serena…— susurre, luego vi todo negro y no supe mas…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Perdonen amigas si el capitulo es cortito y también por la demora, es que quiero hacerla algo mas larga :D espero que les guste y si no, igual no duden en decírmelo.**

**Les daré un pequeñísimo adelantito del próximo capitulo, solo por que soy buena y las adoro, sere lo perdona pero cuando vuelve donde Darién ve algo que no le gusta... que mala soy no? Ajaja **

**Bien amiguitas espero que les guste el capitulo y también espero actualizar pronto eso. Espero sus Reviews adiosin :D**


	15. No me dejes darien

**Capitulo 14**

Salí corriendo de la casa de los padres de Darién, no podía ser cierto, por que Darién me oculto algo tan importante y además enterarme de la peor manera, de la boca de beryl, esa bruja no perdía oportunidad primero quería quitarme a Endimión ahora quería separarme de Darién, pero me dolió tanto que me mintiera de esta forma, entonces recordé, si, recordé aquellas palabras que me dijo Endimión en mis sueños "_por favor cuida el corazón de Darién, por que si el sufre yo también lo are" _entonces comprendí todo, me detuve, es que yo no podía abandonar a Darién y mucho menos dejarlo libre para que esa resbalosa de beryl se le insinuara, no, yo aun lo amo y que importa si me oculto la verdad no puedo abandonar el amor que siento por el, al diablo con su mentira, no pienso perder a Darién a un que el no me ame, prácticamente como debería ser obviamente, siempre estaré a su lado… y con ese pensamiento corrí de vuelta a casa de los padres de Darién era increíble cuanto corrí desde la casa de luna hasta el parque, no podía esperar un taxi, quite mis sandalias y volví a correr descalza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Una hora antes, casa Chiba.**

—Serenaa! — grito luna cuando vio a la rubia salir de la biblioteca como alma que lleva el diablo, pero antes de eso vio salir a una muy sonriente beryl— _algo no anda muy bien a qui_— pensó la pelinegra, pasando por el lado de la pelirroja, se encamino hasta la biblioteca y vio algo que no le gusto, Darién se estaba derrumbando en el piso con su mano en su pecho.

—Darién!... —corrió donde se encontraba su hijo— cariño que te pasa…— dijo luna cayendo de rodillas a su lado— dios mío… Artemis!... ven rápido por el amor de dios… Artemis!... —gritaba desesperada, en unos segundos apareció por la puerta y detrás del algún invitado.

— Cristo… que paso luna!

— no lo se, por favor llama a una ambulancia— Artemis no espero que se lo digieran 3 beses se levanto, saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marco a la ambulancia— hola?...buenas tardes… necesito una ambulancia urgente… pero rápido… si, claro… la dirección es… muchas gracias…— y termino la llamada— la ambulancia ya viene paraca, calma cariño todo estará bien— dijo abrazando a su esposa— pero no entiendo que sucedió— dijo muy preocupado Artemis.

—no lo se…—dijo en un susurro— tu…!— dijo mirando a beryl— tu… tienes algo que ver con esto…

— que?... por que me culpas de esto a mi, si la loca de tu yerna quiso matar a Darién, no es culpa mía he— dijo la pelirroja defendiéndose— ya sabia yo que es mujer traía mala suerte a esta familia.

— lárgate… lárgate de mi casa… fuera!— grito una muy molesta luna— no quiero que vuelvas a poner un pies de nuevo en mi casa, ya no eres bienvenida a qui.

— pues, bien me largo, pero quiero dejarles muy claro, si tengo que hacer cualquier cosa con tal de alejar a Darién de esa mosquita muerta lo are — dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por la puerta.

— pero que pasa con la ambulancia que no llega!... Darién hijo por favor no me hagas esto reacciona… — dijo tomando su rostro…

— la ambulancia llego! — grito Zafiro que se encontraba entre los invitados, pero no presencio la escena por que se encontraba en el jardín hablando por teléfono cuando escucho los gritos de luna.

— oh! Gracias a dios…— dijeron los padres de Darién, luego llegaron los paramédicos y lo subieron a una camilla y lo sacaron de la casa.

**POV SERENA**

Cuando iba llegando a casa de los Chiba, note que subían a alguien en una ambulancia, el pánico se apodero de mi, acelere mi paso, entonces me di cuenta quien era, era Darién!

—Darién! —Dije corriendo hacia la ambulancia pero alguien me detuvo del brazo, era luna. — que paso luna! Dime…!

—Darién… Darién… Tuvo un ataque al corazón…— dijo luna envuelta en llanto.

—pero como…?— dije en un susurro— pero que hacemos a qui parados por dios vamos al hospital— dije al borde de la histeria.

—Calma serena…—me dijo zafiro, y luego volteo a mirar a luna— tía por que no vas con tío Artemis y yo me voy con serena en mi coche, y tu esmeralda espera a qui por favor por si llegan los padres de serena—ella solo asintió, luna se fue con Artemis y yo con zafiro.

Yo iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto gritándole a zafiro que acelerara, es que la angustia me estaba matando, me comí todas mis uñas por el nerviosismo, ya unos minutos después llegamos al hospital, entre al hospital mientras zafiro estacionaba el auto y esperaba a los demás, entre empujando a cualquiera que se me cruzaba en el camino hasta que llegue a la mesa de registro del hospital (no se como se llama en donde se encuentran las enfermeras para preguntar por algún paciente).

—disculpe señorita, quiero saber sobre el paciente Darién Chiba— dije algo impaciente, pero la chica que estaba encargada estaba hablando por teléfono y me hizo una seña con la mano en señal de espera, pensé que era algo importante pero me di cuenta que la muy estupida hablaba con una de sus amigitas— pero rápido…! — dije gritando y golpeando la mesa con mis manos, todos los que se encontraban por los pasillos me quedaron mirando, la chica solo abrió muchos los ojos y corto la llamada, no entiendo como puede Haber gente tan irresponsable

—Discúlpeme por favor…— dijo asustada

—que te disculpe, ja no creas que are eso por tu falta responsabilidad, ahora me puedes decir por una maldita ves donde esta mi novio— dije bastante enojada

—serena… cálmate quieres— dijo zafiro, que llego con los demás— discúlpela por favor señorita, podría decirnos como se encuentra el paciente Darién Chiba, el acaba de ingresar— la enfermera solo asintió y comenzó a buscar en su computadora.

—el paciente Darién Chiba se encuentra en urgencias en este momento—nos dijo, yo sentí que moría por dentro no pude contener mas mis lagrimas.

— esto es mi culpa… yo… yo debí… debí — no podía hablar el llanto me estaba ahogando, cosa que impedía que pudiera hablar.

— serena, cariño no digas eso, esto no es tu culpa, no se que fue lo que paso entre ustedes, pero si se que la única culpable de esto es esa beryl, nunca debí confiar en ella— me decía luna abrazándome, luego la misma enfermera nos dijo que pasáramos a la sala de espera, después de unos minutos llegaron mis padres junto a esmeralda.

—Hija… como esta? — dijo mi madre al llegar a mi lado y abrazarme.

—no lo se mama… a un no salen a decirnos nada y te juro que esta espera me esta matando— en ese momento sale el medico— doctor! Como sigue Darién? —pregunte muy preocupada.

—lo lamento…— lo lamento, que quería decir con eso y por que no continua— el cuerpo del joven comenzó a rechazar el corazón que le trasplantamos ase unos años, en este momento el paciente esta conectado a un corazón artificial, que lo mantendrá vivo hasta que aparezca un nuevo donante.

— que quiere decir… con que el corazón lo rechazo, eso no puede ser posible, estuvo mas de 6 años con ese corazón por que hasta hora comenzó a rechazarlo? — pregunto zafiro ya que nadie podía articular palabra, no podía estar sucediendo esto.

— no lo se joven, no sabría decírselo, esto es algo muy extraño.

—doctor…— comencé habla, entonces todos voltearon a verme— doctor… en el caso de que…—dios por que me costaba tanto hablar— que… no apareciera un donant…— fui interrumpida por el doctor.

—el paciente lamentablemente será desconectado…— en ese momento cuando prenuncio aquellas palabras mi mundo se vino enzima, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, lo que causo que cayera al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, mi mama solo me abrazaba.

— que! Pero… tiene que haber alguna otra forma ustedes tienen trasplantes en el hospital— dijo zafiro— podría servirles alguno de ellos no? — levante mi rostro con un poco de esperanza, pero ver al doctor negar con su cabeza, esas esperanzas se espumaron.

— lo sentimos pero ninguno es compatible con el paciente, solo puedo decirles que… hay que esperar un trasplante…lo siento— dicho esto se fue, como podía decir que esperáramos, yo ya no podía con mi pena comencé a llorar con mucha mas fuerza, tenia miedo, miedo a que el destino me arrebatara nuevamente el amor.

—no, no, no, no— decía repetidamente — esto no puede estar pasando, por que la vida se empeña a quitarme a las personas que mas amo, POR QUE DIOS MIO! POR QUE! — grite con todas mis fuerzas, note a luna que estaba menos o mas, peor que yo y como no… ella tenia que pasar nuevamente por esto, me acerque a ella, la abrase y le susurre— tranquila lunita, Darién no nos dejara, Endimión no lo permitirá.

Quizás lo dije mas para convencerme a mi misma que a luna, pero tengo fe el, se que Endimión no dejara que Darién muera como también se que lo esta cuidando, necesitaba tomar un café para calmarme un poco, le pedí a Artemis que por favor no dejara sola a luna y me encamine a la cafetería entonces vi nuevamente al doctor y camine hacia el le pedí que por favor me dejara ver a Darién, dijo que podía pero no podía entrar a la sala donde estaba solo podía verlo através de un vidrio yo solo asentí, camine con el a donde se encontraba mi Darién, me paso una bata, y un gorro, entonces me acerque al ventanal, que era lo único que nos separaba y puse mis manos en el, lagrimas caían otra vez.

—No me dejes Darién…— susurre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno amigas aquí esta el nuevo capitulo jojojo espero que les guste y nuevamente les pido que si no es así no duden en decírmelo, gracias por sus palabras adiós, besos.**


	16. Adios mi amor

**Capitulo 15**

Ya pasaron dos semanas, y no aparecía ningún vendito donante, la desesperación me estaba matando, no me movía del hospital a no ser que sea para ir a casa a ducharme, cambiarme de ropa y comer algo luego volvía al hospital a esperar, con los demás pasaba lo mismo, yo ya no podía con esta angustia, en donde demonios estaba Endimión cuando lo necesitaba, fui nuevamente al cuarto donde se encontraba Darién, cuanto desearía poder tocarlo, pero no, este ventanal me lo impedía.

— Darién… aguanta mi amor… por favor…— susurre al momento de cerrar mis ojos para poder impedir que cayeran mis lagrimas, pero cuando los abrí vi lo que nunca creí en mi vida ver.

Endimión se encontraba hay, al lado de mi Darién, luego me miro y me sonrío, yo estaba estática con los ojos muy abiertos, llámenme loca lo que quieran pero era el, y estaba hay, el volvió su mirada a Darién y tomo su mano, y se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo, en ese momento escuche unos gritos, eran del doctor y de las enfermeras.

— apresúrense! — grito el doctor.

— señorita lo siento, pero debe salir por favor— me dijo una de las enfermeras.

— que? Pero que pasa!? — pregunte asustada

— apareció un donante, por favor salga necesitamos actuar ya...

— pero…

— Valla tranquila y pida a Dios que si sea compatible— dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y bajar las cortinas del gran ventanal, entonces una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro fui corriendo a la sala de esperas donde se encontraban los demás.

— se salvara…! Se salvara— dije tratando de calmar mi respiración

— Calma, serena que sucede— me pregunto Artemis tomando mis hombros.

— se salvara… Darién…apareció un donante!— logre decir, todos se pusieron contentos, entonces lo vi de nuevo al final del pasillo.

— Endimión…— susurre despacio solo para mi, entonces camine hacia el pero comenzó a caminar, se dirigía donde se encontraba la pequeña capilla que tenia el hospital.

Camine, di la vuelta por el pasillo pero desapareció, a un así seguí caminando y entre a la capilla, entonces lo vi estaba de espaldas a mi con su traje blanco y sus manos en los bolsillos, parado frente el altar de dios. Entonces hablo.

— el es grande no lo crees? — dijo sin voltear y apuntando la cruz

— s…si…— logre decir, es que jamás creí que pudiera ver fantasmas, creía que las personas que uno quiere solo podía verlos en los sueños.

— Es increíble— dijo, entonces volteo y me dio unas de sus sonrisas

— fuiste tu verdad? Tu ayudaste a Darién— dije sorprendida

— yo?... no cariño, fue el— dijo apuntando nuevamente la cruz

— como?... pero… tu… tu…tu estas a qui y… llegaron…los médicos… enton…— no pude continuar por que el me detuvo.

—shhh… mi cielo tranquila, calma corazón…— dijo tocando mi mejilla, se sentía tan real— nos sentamos? — yo solo asentí, y nos dirigimos a una de las bancas—ya quita esa carita de impresión, jaja pensé que te alegraría de verme una ves mas…— dijo fingiendo tristeza, entonces se dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— claro, que me alegro de verte, Endimión— dije, entonces un pensamiento se apodero de mi he hizo que comenzara a derramar lagrimas, y como si el leyera mis pensamientos me dijo.

— Tranquila mi cielo, el se salvara, a un no es la hora de que Darién se una a mi— dijo secando mis lagrimas con sus pulgares y con una gran sonrisa.

— pero y si ese trasplante no funciona, te juro Endimión que yo me muero junto con el.

— no, no, no digas eso el no morirá y tu tampoco, esta bien?— yo solo asentí— de echo por eso me enviaron para evitar que ese tarado camine hacia la luz… jaja— yo solo sonreí.

— y dime endi, que fue lo que le susurraste, cuando te vi en su habitación? — el solo me mostró una sonrisa y miro hacia el frente.

— le dije que debía vivir, por que o si no, no podríamos volver a vernos…— no se a que se refería, entonces note que sacaba un reloj de la antigüedad de su bolsillo y voltea a verme— bueno mi vida ya es hora que yo me marche.

— que?... no espera, dime por que tu corazón rechazo a Darién!?

— dentro de unos meses lo sabrás, ahora debes ir a la sala de espera, en este momento están dando una noticia que te estas perdiendo, vamos ve! — dijo antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia el altar y entonces desapareció.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve parada hay, que quiso decir con que en unos meses lo sabre en fin recordé que debía ir a la sala de espera, Salí de la capilla, no antes de darle las gracias a Dios y a Endimión, claro, cuando empecé a llegar a la sala, todos me miraron entonces sentí el abrazo de luna.

— Se salvo… El trasplante no lo rechazo…— entonces comencé a llorar, pero no lagrimas de tristeza si no de felicidad, reí en lagrimas como una tonta, es que no podía con tanta alegría.

— cuando podemos verlo? — pregunte emocionada

— a un no lo sabemos, pero el doctor dijo que pronto nos diría cuando podemos verlo, ahora ya lo traspasaron a una de las habitaciones.

Estaba tan contenta, mi Darién se salvo, gracias señor, gracias, pero entonces mi sonrisa se espumo de mi rostro, Darién ya no tenia el corazón de Endimión, entonces el ya no me… dios, Darién ya no me necesitaba a su lado, eso me destrozo por dentro, sin el corazón de Endimión, Darién ya no podía amarme entonces pensé tristemente que yo ya no pertenecía a qui.

— serena? Cariño sucede algo? — me pregunto mi madre extrañada.

—s…si estoy bien…solo… solo necesito aire fresco— dije mostrando la mejor de mis sonrisas.

— esta bien cariño… mira por que no vas a la cafetería y tomas un café si? — y luego vuelves— yo solo asentí.

— iba camino a la cafetería, pero desvíe mi camino hacia donde se encontraban las habitaciones, después de tanto caminar por los pacillos del hospital logre encontrar la que buscaba.

Habitación

512

Darién Chiba

Antes de entrar, me asegure de que nadie me viera y entre a verlo, camine despacio asta donde el se encontraba tome su mano entre las mías.

**Como un bello amanecer **

**Tu amor un día llego**

**Por ti dejo de llover, y el sol de nuevo salio, ooh**

**Iluminando mis noches vacías…**

— mi Darién… sabes hoy recibí una muy grata visita, era Endimión, vino a visitarnos — dije con lagrimas pero a la vez sonriendo.

**Desde que te conocí**

**Todo en mi vida cambio**

**Supe al mirarte que al fin, **

**Se alejaría el dolor.**

**Que para siempre seriamos dos.**

Amaba tanto a Darién que no quería abandonarlo pero debía hacerlo debía alejarme de el y dejar que rehiciera su vida como debía de ser, enamorarse de alguien con un amor propio y formar su propia familia.

**Enamorados, siempre de manos,**

**Eternamente…**

**Si no te hubiera conocido no se**

**Que hubiera sido de mi**

**(mi amor)**

—Por favor perdóname! Pero no puedo seguir a tu lado— decia aferrada a su mano y llorando desesperadamente— no puedo quedarme a qui, no cuando se que la única que seguirá sintiendo este amor sere yo….

**Sin tu mirada enamorada**

**No se si yo podría vivir…**

**Sin el latido de tu corazón**

— Te amo tanto, tanto que esto me duele en el alma, pero quiero que sepas que a un que este lejos te seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida, ya que para mi solo eres tu, mi Amado Darién…

**El mundo es mas frío**

**Nada tendría sentido**

**Si nunca te hubiera, conocido…**

Me levante del piso y limpie mis lagrimas entonces bese su mano y acaricie su frente y Salí de la habitación apoyándome en ella, nadie sabia que hace unas semanas atrás me ofrecieron un trabajo fuera de la ciudad, ya que la rechace por que no quería alejarme de mis amigos, mi familia, de mi… Darién, a si que no lo mencione, pero en ese momento era lo mejor que podía hacer, aceptar el trabajo, ya que implicaba mi sueño, si, la persona que me ofreció el trabajo me vio cantando en la fiesta que hizo luna en su casa la noche que los conocí y también la de mi accidente, me ofreció una gran carrera como solista, creo que era lo mejor para empezar de nuevo, así que llame a Haruka Tenouh y acepte.

**Toda mi vida soñé con tu **

**Llegada mi amor**

**Así yo te imagine, tan**

**Bella como una flor.**

Volví a donde estaban todos, entonces les dije de la decisión que tome, a nadie les gusto pero, ya no puedo echarme para tras, la que mas me reprocho fue luna pero a fin de cuentas termino por comprenderme y me deseo un feliz viaje, y que esperaba que no me arrepintiera demasiado tarde, me despedí de todos ya que mi vuelo salía esa misma noche como a eso de las 20:30 hrs. Zafiro me llevo en su coche a mi casa no quiso hablarme en todo el camino, estaba muy molesto, me pregunto miles de beses que lo pensara bien, pero mi decisión estaba tomada, hice mi maleta y el me ayudo a subirla al coche pero antes le dije que me llevara de regreso al hospital. Cuando llegue le roge al doctor que por favor me dejara entrar haberlo hasta que accedió y me dejo pasar, ya en la habitación nuevamente me hacer que a el y comencé a hablarle. Zafiro me espero afuera ya que el seria que me llevaría al aeropuerto.

**Supe que siempre seriamos dos**

**Enamorados**

**Siempre de manos**

**Eternamente…**

— Darién… mi vida… no podía irme antes de despedirme de ti, y pedirte nuevamente que me perdones, a un que se que cuando despiertes no te importara tanto mi partida…— me detuve unos momentos para poder respirar profundo, es que esto no era tan fácil.

**Si no te hubiera conocido**

**No se que hubiera sido de mi**

**Sin tu mirada enamorada**

**No se si yo podría vivir**

—Te amo…cuanto me hubiera gustado seguir a tu lado, pero sin tu mirada enamorada yo no podría vivir, no soportaría ver que ya no sientes amor por mí, por eso me alejo de ti y te doy la oportunidad que te mereces, cumplo con la promesa que le hice a Endimión, cuido tu corazón.

**El mundo es más frío**

**Nada tendría sentido si no**

**Te hubiera conocido**

Me acerque a el y le susurre— te amo Darién Chiba— y bese su frente ya no pude contener mis lagrimas — adiós mi amor! — y Salí de hay completamente destrozada

**Que hubiera sido de mi**

**Nada tiene sentido….**

No podía seguir caminando a si que me apoye en una pared del pasillo y llore como nunca en mi vida lo había echo entonces, me aleje caminando rápidamente hasta donde estaba zafiro.

**No se…!**

**Que hubiera sido de mi…**

—Zafiro! Vámonos…— dije antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida

**Sin tu mirada enamorada no se**

**Sin ti yo no podría vivir**

**Sin el latido de tu corazón…**

Entonces hay estaba yo esperando que anunciaran mi vuelo… dejando atrás a quien, fue, es y será mi gran amor. Entonces tuve un mareo pero se me paso rápidamente debe ser por la angustia que he pasado estos días.

— Adiós… mi amor…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**Bueno bueno amigas a qui esta el siguiente capitulo de verdad lo siento mucho si no llega a gustarles es que me lo imagine así puede que sea algo tonto pero así me quedo :c igual de todas formas díganme que les párese y si hay algo que no les llega a gustar avísenme y yo lo cambio de inmediato besos y gracias por todas sus palabras.**


	17. Te Encontrare

**Capitulo 16**

**POV DARIEN**

Ya había pasado 11 meses desde que desperté y serena me abandono, en realidad nunca entendí por que nunca quiso creer en que yo la amaba por mi y no por que llevaba el corazón de mi hermano y lo peor de todo es que no la encuentro zafiro dice que no sabe donde se fue que el solo la llevo al aeropuerto y que ella no quiso dejar que se quedara hasta que se fuera, en fin llevo 11 meses sin saber de ella la extraño, la encontrare, si es necesario debajo de las piedras pero la encontrare. Comencé a recordar el día que me entere que se fue, fue el mismo día que desperté.

**** Flash back****

—_Mama…?— pude decir cuando logre divisarla, mi vista aun estaba nublada, pero ya podía hablar un poco mejor._

—_Darien! Hijo como te sientes?_

—_que paso…?_

—_Hay hijo te pusiste muy mal… y tuvieron que darte otro trasplante… pero hoy gracias a dios estas con nosotros cariño… nos tenias tan preocupados a todos…_

—_si… recuerdo que discutí con serena, y ella salio corriendo iba salir tras ella pero luego un dolor me invadió el pecho…y después no supe mas…_— _dije algo cansado_— _y serena… donde esta? Quiero verla… llámala por favor mamá…— lo se no tenia ni una hora despierto y ya me moría por ver a mi princesa, para que así viera que aun así sigo amándola._

—_Hay hijo… lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso…_—_ dijo mi madre con lagrimas en sus ojos, no se a que venia eso._

—_por que lloras mamá…? Donde esta serena…?_— _dije alterándome, ya que no me decía nada_— _mamá habla por favor!— dije casi gritándole._

—_Hijo por favor tranquilízate quieres?_

—_como quieres que me tranquilice mamá… si te quedas callada… dime ¿donde esta serena? ¿Por qué no puedes llamarla? Respóndeme!_

—_hay hijo no se como decírtelo…— luego de unos segundo estar en silencio hablo— serena… serena…_

— _serena que? Mamá…_

— _serena… se fue hijo… lo siento…— dijo mi madre bajando la cabeza para ocultar su pena, no, eso no puede ser verdad ella no se pudo haber ido._

— _No, no! Eso es mentira... ella no puede haberme abandonado, no, definitivamente eso no puede ser verdad…_

—_Hijo por favor clámate, mi amor por favor_

—_No! Tengo que encontrarla, yo tengo que ir a buscarla— dije tratando de levantarme pero un dolor en el pecho me lo impidió— ah…— me queje _

—_Hijo por favor aun no estas del todo bien, por favor acuéstate_

— _es que tu no entiendes mamá no puedo perderla, no quiero perderla! — Dije desesperado con lágrimas en los ojos, si, pueden decir lo que quiera pero lloro, lloro por la persona que amo y me abandono_—_por favor mamá ayúdame— dije tratando de levantarme nuevamente, entonces entraron unas enfermeras y el doctor._

— _que sucede, joven por favor acuéstese usted no esta completamente sano— me regaño el condenado doctor, pero yo no hice caso lo intente nuevamente._

— _doctor por favor ayúdeme, mi hijo esta fuera de si_— _dijo mi madre, entonces entre las dos enfermeras me sujetaron mientras el doctor me inyecto un calmante._

**** Fin Flash back****

**Desde ese día no e vuelto a saber de serena, me pregunto donde estará, que estar asiendo, necesito encontrarla para demostrarle que mi amor es verdadero, y que sin ella mi vida no tiene ningún sentido, si hubiera sabido que ella me abandonaría me hubiera dejado morir, es que no ayo razones para continuar sin ella. En ese momento sonó mi teléfono, era mi madre.**

— Hola… mamá…

—**_Darien hijo, que bueno que me contestas; necesito que prendas el televisor ahora ya! En el canal 9_**

—**pero por que mamá… que sucede?** —** pregunte tomando el control del televisor y encendiéndolo.**

—**_Es serena… están dando una noticia sobre ella…! Apresúrate_**—**al escuchar el nombre de mi princesa cambie rápidamente de canal.**

**En la televisión:**

**_Bueno mis queridos amigos, como les decía la gran princesa del pop, Selene se retira de la música hasta nuevo aviso, si, amigos como lo oyen, nuestra querida Selene nos informo hace unas semanas que se había retirado de la música hace unos meses, las razones no las sabemos pero claro esta que debió pasar algo muy importante para que esta gran estrella congelara su carrera, bueno mis queridos amigos me despido; oh! pero esperen antes de marcharme los dejo con el primer éxito de Selene! Con ustedes el mejor video clic Yu ai… hasta la próxima amigos!..._**

—**_Hijo… estas hay?_**—** pregunto mi madre del otro lado, es que aun tenia pegado el teléfono a la oreja**

—**eh? Si..Si mama aquí estoy… estoy sorprendido eso es todo…**

—**_ah! Que bueno creí que ya te avías desmayado… bueno cariño te dejo, me llamas luego eh? Te amo mi tesoro._**

—**eh! Si yo te llamo madre, también te amo, besos y un abrazo para mi padre adiós.**

**En ese momento empiezan a rodar un video de mi princesa por lo que escuche en aquel programa su primer éxito; mi princesa salía con un vestido blanco hasta los tobillos tenia cortes por toda la falda y caminaba por la playa mientras comenzaba a cantar, no podía creerlo aquella canción es la que ella misma canto para mi hermano, la primera ves que escuche su voz, se veía tan hermosa, pero lo bueno de todo esto es que ya sabia donde encontrarla, aquel programa era de Osaka así que mi princesa lo mas probable es que se encontrara en esa ciudad no espere ni un minuto mas y llame a taiki el es el mejor investigador ya se los había dicho.**

—_Hola…_— me respondió mi amigo del otro lado, con algo de fastidio en la voz.

— Hola… taiki soy yo darien…—** escuche la voz de Amy en fondo que decía que no contestara, creo que acabo de interrumpir un encuentro amoroso.**

—**_Darien?... diablos es que no puedes ser menos inoportuno?_** —** reí por aquel comentario.**

—lo siento mi amigo, pero es que necesito pedirte un favor

—**_bien… pues habla rápido que me están esperando, que favor es ese?_**

—**Okay, Okay**—** dije algo gracioso, por la desesperación de mi amigo**—** lo que sucede es que creo saber donde puede encontrarse serena.**

—**_serena… bien… te felicito, adiós!_**— dijo

—**espera!**— dije antes de que cortara el muy idiota.

—_Que…!_—** dijo ya bastante irritado**

—**Taiki por favor ayudame a saber si se encuentra en ese lugar por favor?!**— suplique

—**_Aggg bien… y cual es el supuesto lugar donde crees que se puede encontrar serena?_**

—**Osaka…**

—**_Osaka?... bien amigo investigare, te tendré la información en menos de una semana; ahora déjame en paz!_**

—**Oh! Muchas gracias amigo eres genial adiós, semental.**

—**_vete al diablo!_** —** y me corto.**

**Bien eso al menos me dio una pizca de esperanza, solo debo esperar unos días y tendré algo sobre mi princesa; lo que me hace pensar el por que dejo su carrera, digo le abra sucedido algo? No puedo esperar a saber algo sobre mi princesita. Y con una gran sonrisa fui a descansar ya que con lo de la empresa mas buscar a serena no he tenido tiempo para tomar un descanso. Me di una ducha y luego me acosté.**

**FIN POV DARIEN**

**Y así se durmió en los brazos de Morfeo este bello dios griego; pero lo que no sabe la sorpresa que le tiene preparado el destino, una sorpresa que cambiara su vida para siempre.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno amigas a qui les dejo un capitulo mas de esta bella historia espero que les guste y también espero que lean mi nueva historia BAILA CONMIGO y por si acaso, ese fic NO es una adaptación de la película de Chayanne para que no se confundan ajaj solo le robe el nombre :D bueno mis adoradas amiga las dejo adiós.**

**Agradecimientos: Clau palacios, Conyta Bombon, ****Florzinha772****, Harumi Yamazaki, kris Sere Cullin, Marie mademoiselle Chiba, nai SD, Princess Serenity Flora, Usako-Chiba-T, Flakis, Isabel20, mari. , marsromina, naiara 1254, sayuri1707, yesqui2000, yukino-san6, aridenere.**

**Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por comentar mis historias y seguirme las adoro besos. Y no se pierdan mi otra historia espero sus comentarios y también que me valla tan bien como me fue con esta bueno adiosin beso.**


	18. De quien es ese niño?

**Capítulo 17**

—Serena….!— Gritaba una pelirroja

—Estoy aquí molly, en la cocina— grito la rubia— porque esos gritos?!

—ah… perdona— dijo cubriéndose la boca con la mano y hablando mas bajo— es que llevo buscándote hace un rato y no te encontraba.

—oh, lo siento no debí escucharte— dijo disculpándose

—no te preocupes, pero… en que pensabas?

—En nada molly, en nada…— dijo suspirando

—Pensabas en el verdad? — dijo la chica ya entendiendo lo que sucedía, serena solo asintió

—Como no hacerlo molly, estos 11 meses me he preguntado ¿Cómo estará? ¿Habrá rehecho su vida? ¿Será feliz?... muero por saber que será del, molly, esto me está llevando a la locura…— dijo serena ya bastante apenada.

—pero serena tu sabes que si quieres saber del solo debes tomar ese teléfono y llamarlo. — dijo la chica apuntando el teléfono y tocando su hombro.

—no es tan fácil molly, abecés me pregunto si hice bien en dejarlo ir… hasta hora me estoy dando cuenta que me estoy arrepintiendo de esa estúpida decisión que tome.

—Hay amiga, no te sientas mal tu solo hiciste lo que creías correcto en ese momento.

—Lo sé pero es que… simplemente… me atormentaba la idea de tan solo saber que el ya no me amaría esa angustia me estaba matando, molly, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, hay que dejarlo así.

Después de eso se fue hasta su habitación, dejando a molly muy preocupada por ella, debía hacer algo ya no podía seguir viendo a su amiga sufrir de esa manera, ella tendría que perdonarla pero tenía que hacerlo, solo debía contactar a la persona que causo esto. Entonces se dirigió hasta la mesita del teléfono y marco a un número.

**En otro lugar.**

Darién se preparaba para viajar, estaba muy impaciente, no sabía cómo ni en qué momento, se había enterado de tantas cosas, ya estaba listo para irse cuando en eso tocan a su puerta, y se dirigió a abrir. Era su madre.

—Hola mamá! Pasa! — dijo abrazándola y dejándole el paso para que entrara.

—Hola mi tesoro!... y esas maletas? Vas a algún lado?

—sí, me voy… de viaje por unos días, necesito… necesito unas pequeñas vacaciones mamá— se excusó rápidamente

—oh…! Me parece bien cariño, necesitas despejar esa cabecita tuya— dijo tocando su mejilla

—Lo sé por eso tomo estas pequeñas vacaciones mamá

—y a dónde vas de vacaciones hijo?

—aaa… a Osaka mamá

—oh! Lindo lugar, bueno mi niño te dejo, que tengas un buen viaje me llamas cuando llegues ok? — dijo estirándole un cachetito

—si… mamá, y por favor deja de apretarme las mejillas ya no soy un niño…— dijo asiendo un puchero.

—no discutas, mira que no dejare de hacerlo, tu a un para mi sigues siendo un niño, chau…— dijo ya saliendo por la puerta. Darién solo dio un suspiro.

Después de eso, salió de su departamento rumbo al aeropuerto, con un solo pensamiento en la mente. Encontrar a serena.

Cuando llego a Osaka, busco un hotel donde hospedarse, ya mañana iría por serena, y no la dejaría escapar nunca más de su lado. Cuando ya encontró donde quedarse no se tomó tiempo de empacar ya mañana lo aria ahora solo quería descansar, así que se quitó la ropa y se lanzó en la cama y se durmió de inmediato

**NUEVAMENTE CON SERENA.**

Ya en la mañana siguiente, serena se encontraba mirando por el gran ventanal de su salón de música, sus pensamiento solo le pertenecían a una sola persona a su gran y único amor… Entonces se giró y miro el gran piano que se encontraba en el centro del salón y se acercó a él, se sentó en la banquito y toco sus teclas. Entonces comenzó a tocar una melodía que solo podía dedicársela a él, a Darién, una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus ojos, solo podía pensar en él.

—Hola… con que aquí estabas…— dijo molly entrando por la puerta, serena se detuvo y volteo a mirarla.

—si solo… solo estaba… practicando un poco, para cuando vuelva a la música.

—sí, claro— dijo molly dudando— serena sabes muy bien que no es cierto… tu estab…— en ese momento se calló por que se escuchó un llanto— te salvo la campana— entonces sonó el timbre.

—tu ve abrir, yo iré arriba— dijo molly, serena asintió.

Serena se dirigió a la puerta mientras molly iba al piso de arriba. El timbre comenzó a sonar barias veces, como si la persona que estuviera del otro lado estuviera verdaderamente desesperada.

—Ya voy, ya voy! — gritaba la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta— ya… está bien que necesi…—se detuvo al momento de ver quien se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer que él estuviera aquí.

—H…hola!— dijo Darién con una sonrisa de estúpido en su cara.

—Da…Dari…Darién…— dijo sorprendida — que… que haces aquí…?

—como que, que hago aquí? — Pregunto, y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro— no es obvio? Vine por ti…

—por mí? No! Tú no puedes estar aquí debes irte! —dijo ya asustándose, no por el sino por la pequeña personita que se encontraba arriba— debes irte Darién ahora! Por favor— dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta.

—espera serena! Necesitamos hablar!— dijo interponiéndose entre la puerta— necesito saber la razón por la que me dejaste por favor.

—está bien… hablaremos pero no aquí ¡! Yo te llamare!

—que te sucede serena? Porque estas tan asustada?

—Serena! — serena se voltio muy asustada— alguien a aquí no deja de llorar, valla que pulmones tiene…. Dónde estás?! — grito molly desde la sala.

—No, no, no— decía serena desesperada intentando a un cerrar la puerta— Darién por favor vetee! Yo te llamare… per…—la interrumpió molly

—Oh, hay estas!, alguien aquí necesita de tu atención… Oh! Y el quien es serena?

En ese momento serena siente un ruido, serena se voltea a ver que fue y ve que fue la maleta de Darién que había caído, entonces se dispone a mirar a Darién y lo ve que está en estado de shock.

—de quien… de quién es ese niño serena?...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno mis adoradas amigas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero de corazón que les guste besitos.**


	19. No me lo puedo creer

**Capitulo 18**

—de quien… de quién es ese niño serena?...

**POV SERENA**

Ok esto no está pasando, o si? Ok ok si, si está pasando, Darién está aquí parado en la entrada de mi casa esperando que le responda, yo? Yo estoy temblando hasta los huesos que le digo? " o Darién no te lo dije pero tienes un hijo" esto se me salió de las manos salgo de mi transe al escuchar su voz de nuevo. Hay se ve tan lindo… ok! Serena concéntrate.

—estoy esperando serena?— lo veo y esta cruzado de brazos, cosa que hace que me concentre menos por que se le marcan sus grandes músculos.

—he, yo…yo… quieres pasar?— le pregunto, ya de todas formas ya no tengo por qué prohibirle la entrada.

—y bien me dirás— dijo ya dentro— te has casado nuevamente? — me pregunto con un deje de tristeza en su bello rostro.

—qué? Noo!— me apuro en responder, noto que su rostro se ilumina con una gran sonrisa.

—de verdad?

—sii…—le respondo risueña

—bien… yo… mejor los dejo solos— nos interrumpe molly que aún sigue con el niño en brazos y aún está llorando.

—por favor molly déjalo— le digo estirando mis manos para que me dé al niño— tu ve tranquila— le digo con una sonrisa

—claro! Ten… nos vemos en un rato más precioso…—y se fue dejándonos solo.

—creo que no es así… como esperaba que te… enteraras— le digo mirándolo directamente.

—ibas a decírmelo?— yo solo asentí— si es así cuándo?

—yo no sé… creo que esperaba el momento adecuado…

—oh! Ya veo…. ¿quién es el padre serena? Porque supongo que al menos el tipo se está haciendo cargo no?

—qué?... no… yo…— digo algo impaciente es que el niño no para de llorar— por favor amor deja de llorar si?

—me responderás? ¿me dirás quien es el padre? Porque si no me dices ahora creo que moriré aquí mismo ser…

—TU ERES EL PADRE!—lo interrumpí— tu eres el padre… no quería decírtelo a si pero tus preguntas y el llanto del niño me colapsaron— dije ya más tranquila

—que…que dijiste?— me dijo como en shock— tengo un hijo y no ibas a decírmelo? Porque?

—yo… perdóname, pero tenía miedo, no quería amarrarte tu merecías ser feliz con alguien más.

—es que no entiendes serena! Que con la única mujer que yo sería feliz eres tú!... te amo serena, con o sin el corazón de mi hermano te amo, y eso nunca lo entendiste, me abandonaste, no sabes cómo me sentí cuando desperté y me dijeron que te avías ido, me sentí perdido, llegue a pensar que si hubiera sabido antes que no estarías hubiera preferido morir, te busque maldita sea! Por todos lados, no deje ni un día de estos malditos meses de buscarte hasta que te encontré, y aquí estoy, frente a ti enterándome de que soy padre!— dijo ya bastante cerca de mí, yo ya estaba echa un mar de lagrimas

—perdóname, perdóname por favor, fui una estúpida, no pensé tenía miedo de que cuando despertara ya no me amaras prefería mil veces huir que escuchar de tu boca que ya no sentías nada por mí— dije sentándome y tratando de hacer dormir al pequeño— perdóname.

—tonta…— dicho esto se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, cuanto anhelaba este abrazo— ahora entiendo por qué abandonaste tu carrera, puedo… puedo cargarlo?— esa pregunta me sorprendió

—cla… claro ten— se lo pase, Darién se veía tan lindo con él bebe en brazos, fue impresionante como se calló de inmediato cuando Darién lo tomo, Darién se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar con él.

—cuál es su nombre?— me pregunto mirando al niño.

—he?... se llama… se llama Endimión….— Darién levanto su mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, después de eso volvió a mirar a Endi.

—Endimión…. — repitió, entonces noto de sus ojos caían pequeñas lagrimas rebeldes. — es tan hermoso…— yo dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro de inmediato

—si… es bastante guapo, y eso que solo tiene 2 meses— dije acercándome a él y tocando la cabecita de Endimión que miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a Darién—tiene… tiene los ojos verdes, te diste cuenta? — el solo asintió. Entonces Darién junta su frente con la mía.

—gracias por este maravilloso ser que me has dado— dijo besándome, extrañaba tanto sus labios— tal parece que mi hermano no pudo esperar estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo, no crees?— esa pregunta me sorprendió ahora que lo noto es verdad él bebe es idéntico a Endimión, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

—No me lo puedo creer— dije risueña— no creía que se refería a eso cuando me dijo que pronto lo volvería a ver.

—a que te refieres? — me pregunto, mirándome extrañado.

—he.. es una larga historia…

—pues… creo que lo que me sobra es tiempo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

**Bueno mis queridas amigas aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste**

**Para las que quieran hablar conmigo pueden agregarme a Facebook como "bárbara muñoz II" bueno amigas adiós besitos.**


	20. Nuestra Venganza

**El Corazón De Endimión**

**Capítulo 19**

**En Tokio.**

Una chica pelirroja estaba mirando los noticieros cuando ve que hablan de serena y de por qué había abandonado su carrera sea cual sea la causa de por qué se tomara un año sabático tenía que averiguarlo a como dé lugar quizás eso le serviría para arruinarla y hacerle pagar todo lo que "le había hecho" y por quitarle a sus amores.

—Me las pagaras Serena Tsukino, pagaras por haberte entrometido primero entre Endimión y yo y hora por haberme quitado a Darién. Pagaras muy caro— dijo apagando la televisión y tomando unas fotos que tenía en la mesita de centro.

Hace tiempo que la seguía pero no ha logrado saber cuál es su secreto tan importante como dejar su carrerita de cuarta por un año. Entonces tomo una foto en la que se encontraba Darién con Serena entrando al mercado. Se formó una sonrisa en su cara

—serás mío Darién si no fue por las buenas, qué más da será por las malas, y a tu querida zorrita la borrare del mapa, al menos ya sé dónde encontrarla…— dijo riendo como maniática. Entonces unos brazos la rodean desde atrás.

—qué tanto haces…?—pregunta un peli plateado— llevo rato esperándote en la cama—dijo besando su cuello, ella inclino la cabeza un poco para darle más acceso.

—Diamante…—susurro— solo planeaba mi venganza cariño, regreso en un momento, ve y espérame en la habitación si?

—Está bien pe…— no termino porque en ese momento reconoció a las personas de las foto, entonces se la arrebato de las manos— dime el chico de quien estas obsesionada es este?

—si… ¿por qué? ¿Lo conoces?...y no estoy obsesionada con él, para que te vayas enterando yo amo a Darién.

—si claro…—dijo en un sarcasmo—y si, si lo conozco, el muy idiota este me quito a serena, la rubia con la que está en la foto, yo la quería para mí y este se entrometió en el medio.

—ah! Pero que le ven a esta mosquita muerta!

—fácil cariño… ella es una dama, y tú eres una zorra, es muy grande la diferencia, como ves— dijo este

—Como te atreves…— dijo tratando de darle una cachetada ya que este le tomo la mano antes de que lograra hacerlo. Entonces la tiro de la mano y la beso ferozmente.

—vamos… sé que te gusta que te trate como a uno—ella lo miro unos segundos y lo volvió a besar con la misma intensidad, entonces se le vino algo a la mente y se separó del unos cuantos centímetro.

—si tu odias a Darién y yo a Serena, porque no nos unimos en esto y los separamos— dijo sonriendo maliciosamente— que dices yo me quedo con Darién y tú te llevas a la mojigata muy lejos de aquí, que dices?— diamante solo sonrió y se acercó un poco para rosarle los labios, entonces hablo.

—cuál es el plan?

—Fácil, porque no vamos a la habitación y lo platicamos, mientras lo asemos— dijo rosándose contra él.

—Me parece muy bien— dijo cargándola.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**BUENO MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS A QUI ESTA, SIENTO LA DEMARA PERO TENIA EXAMENES, BUENO ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A LOS BILLANOS DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y QUIERO DECIRLES QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE ESTA VES LA HISTORIA SI ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FINAL, QUEDAN COMO 5 CAPITULOS MAS, PERO LAS INVITO A LEER MIS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS BESOS CUIDENCE. **


	21. acepto

**El Corazón De Endimión**

**Capítulo 20**

**POV S**

Desperté, con la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, de inmediato sentí un brazo en mi cintura a un no puedo creer que el este aquí conmigo, ahora somos una familia, los 3 juntos, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y me gire para mirarlo de frente, es tan guapo, no sé cómo pude sobrevivir sin él estos 11 meses, me pegue más a él para sentir más su calor, el cómo instinto apretó más su abrazo a mi cintura y me pego mucho más a el entonces abre sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto me encantaban. Le regale una sonrisa y el me respondió igual, me acerque más a él y rose mis labios con los de él.

—Buenos días guapo— el solo sonrió

—Buenos días princesa

—como dormiste, amor?

—dormí de maravilla, como no lo hice durante 11 meses, ahora simplemente estoy mejor que nunca, y usted señorita no se me va a escapar nunca más— yo solo me carcajee—Te amo, lo sabias? — yo asentí.

—Yo también te amo— dije juntando mis labios con los de él, de momento comenzó a volverse más intenso, Darién rodo conmigo quedando el enzima mío, comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos sobre la tela de mi camisón, paso las manos debajo de mi ropa, acariciando mi piel, gemí, sus manos eran como fuego en mi piel. Me quito el camisón por la cabeza, comenzó a besar mi cuello iba bajando cuando un llanto nos hizo detenernos enseguida.

—Bien, esto no es bueno—aahh— suspire resignada volviendo a ponerme el camisón— el deber llama…

—no… espera!— dijo Darién, tomando mi mano, que ya estaba sentado al borde de la cama poniéndose su camiseta—déjame a mí, si? — yo sonreí resignada y me acerque a él apoyando mis manos a cada lado de él y lo bese.

—está bien, solo espero que sepas hacerlo, papi…— el solo sonrio

—suena lindo esa palabra "papi" podrías usarlo un día cuando estemos en la cama— dijo coqueto, tomando mi cintura y dejándome nuevamente en la cama con el enzima de mi—eres deliciosa…

—tú no te quedas atrás…

—bien… voy a ver a Endimión— dijo dándome un beso, me levante para ir al baño entonces sentí un golpe en mi trasero— amo tu hermosa cola, preciosa!

—Darién!— lo regañe, pero el muy…cobarde, salió casi corriendo por la puerta riendo como un niño… en fin solo sonreí y entre al baño.

Cuando salí del baño, Darién a un no volvía, estará bien debería ir a ayudarlo, pero me lo pensé mejor, creo que debería dejar que aprendiera a conocer a Endimión y que el conociera a su padre, me volví a acostar en la cama, cuando sentí que se abría la puerta.

—Mira, quien quería ver a mami…— Dijo Darién, entrando con Endy en brazos que venía moviendo sus pequeños piecitos.

—Hola, mi amor…— dije cuando Darién llego a la cama y lo acostó en medio de los dos—Como ha despertado el tesoro de mami esta mañana— Endy solo nos miraba y hacia gorgoritos.

—pero mira nada más, me estas quitando el amor de mami, campeón— dijo Darién quien coloco su dedo meñique en la manita de Endy, el cerro sus pequeñitos dedos en el de Darién — pero mira que fuerte eres…—Endy solo formo una sonrisa en su rostro, su primera sonrisa—viste eso serena! —grito emocionado— mi hijo me a sonreído—yo solo me limitaba a mirarlo y no pude evitar derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas—agg ya me conoces no hijo? — Amaba como se escuchaba la palabra "hijo" de sus labios, Dios, cuanto amo a este hombre—mi amor, te fijast… mi vida que pasa? — dijo pasando su dedo pulgar por mis mejillas quitando las lágrimas que derramaba.

—hay… es que… no puedo… evitarlo… es tan…increíble…tenerte aquí…conmigo…— dije entre sollozos— con Endimión…—dije mirando a mi bebe, luego volví a mirar a Darién— ahora somos una familia, la familia que siempre quise tener, te amo Darién, por favor perdóname por ser una tonta, y no haberte permitido disfrutar de Endimión cuando estaba en mi pansa, estoy segura que te hubiera gustado mucho verme embarazada de este bello regalo que nos dio la vida…— el solo me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

—No, no te preocupes mi amor, te perdono—se acercó a mí, no tanto ya que Endy estaba en medio y me acaricio la mejilla— no te voy a negar que me gustaría ver a mi hijo nacer, darte todas tus atenciones y estar a tu lado el día que nació, pero eso ahora no importa mi amor por que lo importante es que ahora los tengo a los dos a mi lado y seremos una gran familia— se levantó de la cama y llego a mi lado, entonces me estrecho entre sus brazos y me abraso yo comencé a llorar pidiéndole otra vez perdón, me miro a los ojos y me dijo que no pasaba nada que estaba perdonada que me amaba y que no le importaba ver a mi hijo nacer porque en un futuro podríamos tener más. Se separó un poco para limpiarme las lágrimas que corrían de mis mejillas, después de limpiármelas me dio una sonrisa, se puso de rodillas y me agarro su mano derecha mientras veía como yo lo miraba sorprendida.

—mi amor, quiero que sepas que te perdono que no sería capaz de vivir sin ti y sin mi hijo, quiero que formemos una familia y que nunca más nos separemos ¿quieres casarte con conmigo?— yo quede en estado de shock, pero solo me duro unos segundos por que de inmediato me lance a sus brazos, acto que provoco que cayéramos al suelo.

—Si…Claro que si…— le dije besándolo— quiero ser tu esposa— el sonrió puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me volvió a besar, pero Endy comenzó a llorar nuevamente. —creo que tiene hambre.

Nos incorporamos y volvimos con Endimión, yo libere uno de mis senos y le di de comer a mi bebe. Darién solo me observaba, entonces se levantó y camino al baño, minutos después salió con una toalla amarrada en la cintura, abrió su maleta y se vistió, a donde pensaba ir.

—Darién, amor a dónde vas?

—tengo que salir, debo hacer algo— yo solo fruncí mi seño, pensé que hoy se quedaría con nosotros—cambia esa carita, mi amor, vuelvo pronto, pero quiero que cuando vuelva estés vestida y Endimión también porque hoy saldremos a comer a fuera y a pasar la toda la tarde juntos como la familia que somos, a un que Endy a un sea un bebe, se merece un paseo— dijo sonriéndome y sentándose a mi lado nuevamente.

—Está bien pero no tardes si?— dije con un puchero— y a dónde iras?

—no tardare, y eso mi bella princesa es un secreto— dijo tocando mi nariz con su dedo. Se levantó y camino a la puerta y desde ahí me lanzo un beso—nos vemos en un rato. Estate lista, si, cariño.

—Darién!— él se paró en seco y volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa

—si?

—te amo, te amamos. — entonces camino de nuevo a la cama.

—Yo también los amo— me beso y beso la frente de Endy— adiós campeón, cuida de mami, nos vemos— después de eso salió por la puerta.

Después de un rato en la cama, me levante, Molly binó por Endy para cambiarlo mientras yo me duchaba, cuando termine, enrolle una toalla a mi cuerpo y Salí del baño me dirigí al armario y escogí un mini vestido amarillo y unos zapatos bajos de color blanco parecidos a los que usan las bailarinas de ballet, y me deje el cabello suelto, luego fui por Endy, pero ni molly ni él bebe estaban, baje las escaleras, y camine a la cocina, tampoco estaban ahí, fui al living y al comedor, tampoco, comencé a preocuparme, fui hasta el jardín y hay estaban, molly estaba en la mesa del jardín, tomando desayuno y Endy estaba en la carriola.

—oh, ya estas lista, ven tu desayuno ya está servido, te sentí bajar por las escaleras—dijo esta con una sonrisa.

—Gracias…—me acerque a haber a Endy— pero mira que guapo te dejo tía molly, Gracias — dije mirándola y después me senté.

—y Darién?

—dijo que tenía algo que hacer, no quiso decirme que… dijo algo de que era un secreto— dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—oh, ya veo… bueno come, come que se te va a enfriar más el café

Después de desayunar, fuimos con molly al supermercado, después pasamos un rato al parque, gente que pasaba miraba a Endy y alagaban los hermosos ojos que tenía, es que eran de un verde impresionante, iguales a los de él. Después volvimos a casa y me quede esperando a Darién, después de esperar unos minutos llego, fue raro porque llego con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—estas preciosa…

—muchas gracias señor chiba.

—Pero mira nada más que guapo se ve mi hijo…— dijo sacándolo del cochecito. — que se puede esperar si eres un chiba.

—por dios… pero que ego te gastas chiba!— dije golpeando se hombro, el solo se carcajeo y dejo a Endy en el coche nuevamente.

—qué? No me vas a decir que no soy guapo—dijo abriendo los brazos y mostrándose a sí mismo— bueno si tu no me lo dices, ya le preguntare a otra chica por ahí.

—oh! No hace falta, claro que eres guapo, no debes preguntarle a ninguna otra—dije algo molesta— no quiero que otra mire que es MIO ok! —bufe

—está bien, está bien, pero no te molestes, preciosa

—tonto!— dije besándolo— por cierto que tanto hiciste toda la mañana?

—nada en especial, solo fui a comprar una cosa, fui a visitar a un amigo que no veía hace mucho y luego reserve una mesa en un restaurant que el me recomendó…

—un amigo?— dije enarcando una ceja—como se llama ese amigo tuyo?

—Pero que celosa eres cariño, pero para que no sigas molesta, se llama Haruka Tenoh…— será que…

—Conoces a Haruka!— dije impresionada— que pequeño es el mundo.

—vaya que sí, y como lo conoces tu amor? —dijo algo celoso

—trabajo para el en la disquera moonlight, él fue quien me lanzo a la fama—entonces recordé algo—claro!... pero que tonta, el me escucho cantar en la fiesta que hiso tu mama recuerdas? Es obvio que sean amigos.

—valla yo no sabía eso, me conto que tenía su nueva estrella, pero nunca me dijo nombre, siempre te llamo bunny.

—si…pues asi me llama de cariño—el anarco una ceja

—conque de cariño, he..

—ya…no seas celoso, porque no nos vamos si?

—si… tienes razón ya vámonos o perderemos la reserva.

Cuando llegamos al recinto nos llevaron a una mesa que se encontraba en la terraza, el lugar es muy bonito, no es uno de lujos a los que acostumbraba llevarme Darién, esta vez era sencillo y acogedor, pedimos nuestra comida y nos pusimos al día, de todo lo que hicimos estos 11 meses en los que no estuvimos juntos, me sentí basura cuando me dijo sobre como paso sus días después de que yo me fui, cuando nos trajeron la comida, comensamos a comer a gusto, compartimos risas y anécdotas que me contaba mi Darién pero en ese momento fuimos interrumpidos por unos gritos, no otra vez.

—Oh dios mio! Es ella!— grito una chica, que se encontraba sentada junto a otras 3. En una mesa a pocos metros de nosotros.

—hay no puede ser— dije poniendo mi mano en mi frente y apoyándome en la mesa.

—mi amor que sucede? —me pregunto Darién que estaba dándole el biberón a Endy. Iba a responderle pero nos interrumpieron esas chicas.

—señorita Selene!— dijo una de ella, levante mi cabeza con una sonrisa fingida claro, no es que no adore a mis fans pero es una tarde familiar, una que no tuve durante 11 meses.

—hola…! Cómo están?

—disculpen, nuestro atrevimiento, señorita Selene, pero somos unas grandes fans de usted y nos preguntábamos si podría darnos su autógrafo por favor— esto último lo hablaron todas al mismo tiempo. Mire a Darién y el me animo con la mirada a que lo hiciera.

—sí, claro, por qué no? — todas gritaron de emoción, yo lleve mi mano a mi oído jaja adoro a mis fans entonces una de ellas me entrego una libreta— bien… este es para…?

—Reiko…

—Bien… querida reiko aquí tienes, la siguiente…— después de firmar las 4 libretas me despedí de las chicas con una foto. Sí que estaban preparadas.

—wau…. Sí que son impresionantes— dije desplomándome en la silla

—sí que eres famosa mi vida.

—si… bueno aún estoy empezando mi carrera amor.

—estoy orgulloso de ti mi vida…eres la mejor mi amor, por fin cumpliste tu sueño, eso es lo que amo de ti, eres maravillosa, simplemente amo todo de ti, es por eso que deseo pasar toda mi vida contigo— entonces se levantó tomo una copa y un cuchillo y golpeo la copa con este, llamando la atención de todos—disculpen todos por interrumpir sus cenas, pero quiero que todos presten atención a lo que quiero decirle a esta bella mujer que tengo en frente de mi…—se acercó a mí, tomo mi mano y se arrodillo frente mío.

—Darién que haces?

—Serena Tsukino, amor y luz de mi vida, madre de mi hijo, sé que esta mañana te pedí que te casaras conmigo, pero ahora quiero hacerlo como corresponde mi cielo— metió su mano izquierda en su bolcillo sacando una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo y lo abrió, este hombre está loco…pero como amo a este loco— amor, si es que no te has arrepentido, delante de toda esta gente, aceptarías casarte conmigo…—yo estaba en shock, no sabía que decir, me di cuenta que las mismas chicas de hace un rato tomaban fotos, entonces escuche su voz—mi amor… que me dices.

—yo…yo… claro que acepto mi amor ¡!

—uff—suspiro—me asustaste mi amor…— entonces todo el restaurant comenzó a aplaudir algunos se pararon a felicitarnos. Darién coloco el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, no voy a negar que fuera el anillo más hermoso que haya visto, era un diamante con pequeñas piedras plateadas al redor, era simplemente bello.

—gracias mi amor, es hermoso.

—tú eres hermosa y te mereces lo mejor. — y me dio un pequeño beso, Endy comenzó a hacer ruiditos y los dos comenzamos a reír— ves hasta Endy está de acuerdo conmigo.

—Te amo… espero que nuestro amor sea eterno, para toda la vida… para siempre…

—yo también lo deseo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Naira Moon ya que me ayudo a seguir con este capítulo.**

**Espero amigas que les guste este capítulo ya que di todo de mi para que quedara de su agrado la verdad NO SE QUE ARIA SIN SUS PALBRAS DE ALIENTO, SI NO FUERA POR TODAS USTEDES YO NO SEGUIRIA ESCRIBIENDO USTEDES ME HAN HECHO DARME CUENTA DE QUE SI SOY BUENO PARA ALGO, SOY BUENA EN ESTO Y NO ME UBIERA DADO CUENTA SI UBIERA SIDO POR USTEDES LAS ADORO Y ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO BESOS LAS ADORO.**


	22. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

**El Corazón De Endimión**

**Capítulo 21**

**POVS**

No lo puedo creer hoy es mi día, el mejor de mi vida, hoy me caso con el amor de mi vida, estoy muy nerviosa Mina y Lita me están arreglando ahora solo debo ponerme mi vestido no lo puedo creer por fin puedo ser feliz, junto al amor de mi vida y mi tesoro más grande nuestro Endy soy tan feliz.

—bien sere, ya estas lista—dijo mina—como tú lo pediste amiga, maquillaje suave— yo solo sonreí.

—tu cabello ya está terminado sere, ahora ve a ponerte tu hermoso vestido que tu padre ya no tarda en llegar por ti…—dijo Lita

—Si… bien vuelvo en un momento…— y a mi habitación a ponerme mi vestido.

Después de unos minutos ya estaba lista, me mire en el espejo y simplemente no pude borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, mi vestido era blanco, la parte de arriba era un corsé con corte corazón y la falda era como si tuviera plumas era simplemente hermoso, mi cabello estaba suelto y enrulado completamente tenía en la cabeza una pequeña tiara de donde empezaba el velo, sentí que golpeaban la puerta de mi cuarto.

—Serena… ya es hora amiga, tu padre ya está aquí— dijo Rei

—Si… ya salgo—me di una última mirada en el espejo y abrí la puerta—wau pareces un algodón de azúcar—dije molestándola

—no te rías serena tonta!— dijo apretando una de mis mejillas y luego me abrazo—estas preciosa amiga…

—gracias amiga…

Cuando bajamos las escaleras mi padre me esperaba en la sala, me miro con una gran cara de asombro luego me sonrió, se acercó y me beso la mejilla, diciéndome "estas hermosa cariño" y me tendió su brazo para que lo tomara, ahora ya estaba en el coche camino a la iglesia donde me esperaba el amor de mi vida y mi principito.

—ya está todo listo? — dijo una pelirroja

—Claro que si muñeca—dijo un peli plateado abrazándola por la cintura y apegándola a su cuerpo.

—ah! Que bien, ya quiero ver la cara de esa maldita, cuando vea que el mejor día de su vida se convertirá en una pesadilla— dijo beryl sonriendo con malicia.

—Eres tan mala…pero me encanta—besándola—pero no debes olvidar que hicimos un trato muñequita…no le aras daño a serena a ella me la dejas a mi…

—Claro que no se me olvida cariño…

—bien, entonces vámonos! Que hay una boda que arruinar—dijo diamante apartándose de ella.

—vamos…

**POVS & POVD**

Cuando baje del coche me encontraba muy nerviosa por fin seré la esposa de mi Darién mi gran amor, a un que tuvimos que pasar muchas cosas al fin podremos ser felices ya nada nos impedirá que estemos juntos para siempre. Bien ya estoy en la entrada todos voltearon a verme.

Dios, se ve hermosa, ella es mi ángel, el amor de mi vida, la que después de unas horas será mi esposa y compañera por la eternidad y la madre de mi hijo juro que la are feliz todo el resto de nuestras vidas. Ahora tengo su mano entre las mías y me sonríe, cuanto la amo.

—Te ves hermosa—le dije en susurro.

—Gracias, guapo—le regalo una sonrisa y los dos miraron al sacerdote.

—Hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para acompañar a Darién y Serena a celebrar el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio…—Y así prosiguió el curita…hasta que llego a la parte más importante—Darién Chiba... Tomas como esposa a Serena Tsukino, para amarla y Respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la prosperidad, y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe…—Serena y yo nos miramos de frente, nos tomamos las manos, ambos nos regalamos una sonrisa y nos dijimos un "te amo" en silencio, entonces me digne a responder.

—si acepto, por dios que si acepto— dije emocionado.

—Serena Tsukino… Tomas como esposo a Darién Chiba, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la prosperidad, y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe…—estaba muy nerviosa, llego mi turno de contestar.

—acepto, claro que si acepto— dije con una gran sonrisa.

—los anillos por favor… —dijo el curita y entro una pequeñita, Hotaru, hija de Rei. Darién y yo tomamos los anillos y el me miro y tomo mi mano.

—Serena Tsukino, Recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y fidelidad—dijo deslizando el anillo por mi dedo. Yo solo sonreí emocionada.

—Darién Chiba, Recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y fidelidad— dijo deslizando el anillo por mi dedo, mi princesa estaba tan emocionada que ya veía que se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

—El señor confirma con su bondad este consentimiento vuestro que han manifestado ante la iglesia y les otorga su copiosa bendición. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre, Los declaro marido y mujer, Puede besar a la novia— cuando el sacerdote dijo aquellas palabras no pude esperar a que Darién me besara, así que me lance a él como una desesperada y lo bese al parecer Darién no se lo esperaba por que se tambaleo un poco pero después me correspondió con el mismo amor.

Mi princesa me sorprendió con aquel beso que casi caigo con ella al piso pero me logre sostener y la bese con el mismo amor, escuche la risa del público y un "así se hace amigo" de Andrew y otros comentarios de los chicos, no separamos por falta de aire, nos miramos y bese su frente, ahora era mi esposa, era mi mujer.

—Te amo, señora Chiba

—Y yo a ti, señor Chiba

**POVS**

Ya en la fiesta, estamos todos bailando, el vals con mi Darién y mi padre fue precioso, no me quejo, ahora camino hacia la casa para ver a mi bebito que hace unas horas lo deje dormido en su cunita pero un bombón se me cruza en frente.

**FIN POVS**

**POVD**

—se puede saber a dónde va señora Chiba—dije besándola.

—voy a ver a Endimión, vuelvo en un momento.

—oh, no te preocupes yo voy, tu diviértete, las chicas hace rato que quieren hablar contigo. — es que mi princesa no ha disfrutado nada de nuestra fiesta por estar con Endy.

— ¿estás seguro? ¿No te molesta? —me pregunto dudosa.

—Claro que no, nunca sería una molestia ver a mi hijo, anda ve bajo en un momento—dije besando su mejilla.

—Está bien, no tardes—y camino donde las chicas

Subí las escaleras de la casa, saltándome un escalón y llegue al cuarto de mi hijo, cuando entre Endimión estaba parado en la cuna afirmado de los bordes.

—hey! campeón, veo que ya despertaste! —dije acercándome a la cuna, pero no alcance a llegar a que sentí un golpe en la cabeza.

—apresúrate! Dame al niño…—grito una mujer —y ustedes llévenlo a la camioneta—dijo apuntando a dos hombre que se encontraban en la entrada de la puerta, vi que se acercaban a mí, pero antes de saber más todo se me volvió negro y no supe más.

**Fin POVD.**

**POVS**

Note que Darién se demoraba mucho, quizás Endy despertó llorando y no podía calmarlo así que me disculpe con las chicas y fui a ver a Darién, cuando llegue a la habitación del niño no habían ni señales de Darién ni de Endy, sentí un mal presentimiento, entonces la vi, una nota en la cuna de mi bebe la tome sin pensarlo dos beses.

"_Felicidades señora chiba, lástima que no pueda disfrutar de su marido, por cierto tiene un bebe precioso"_

Cuando termine de leer la nota, no pude contener las lágrimas, caí de rodillas arrugando la maldita nota que tenía entre mis manos, pero quien me podría haber hecho esto!. Entonces pensé, ya sé quién podría haber echo esto.

—Beryl…—susurre, me seque las lágrimas y me levante, esto no se quedaría así Salí del cuarto y camine al jardín donde se encontraban los invitados.

—Detengan todo! —grite con todas mis fuerzas, todos voltearon a verme y cortaron la música. —Detengan todo…—dije en un susurro y con la cabeza baja.

No sé dónde estaba, cuando desperté, me di cuenta que estaba atado a una silla de manos y pies y con un saco en la cabeza, me sentía mareado y me dolía la cabeza, entonces entre en razón, estaba secuestrado, por dios mi hijo donde estaba en Endimión, no se sentía ningún ruido, nada me decía si mi hijo estaba bien, comencé a moverme pero no podía desatarme.

—veo que ya despertaste, cariño— dijo la voz de una mujer, pero la he escuchado en algún lugar, pero donde. Luego sentí que se sentaba en mis piernas a horcajadas.

— ¿quién es?... —entonces sentí que me sacaban el saco de la cabeza, no podía creer quien era.

—sorpresa!—dijo riendo como una loca.

—Beryl…

**Bueno, bueno amigas perdonen la tardanza es que he comenzado a trabajar y esto y la escuela me han quitado mucho tiempo pero aquí les dejo con uno de los penúltimos capítulos de esta historia espero les guste y espero sus comentarios. Las quiero amigas espero les guste.**


	23. Siempre juntos mi amor

**El Corazón De Endimión**

**Capítulo 22**

—Beryl…

—oh! si, cariño ¿me extrañaste?— dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

—estás loca?! Déjame ir— dijo tratando de soltarse

—no, no, no… pero mi amor ¿cómo es eso?... acabas de llegar y ya quiere irte?...

—ya suéltame maldita loca! —dijo ya bastante molesto. Entonces recordó—mi hijo—susurro— donde está mi hijo estúpida loca— grito

—ah! Ya cálmate—dijo dándole una cachetada—tu maldito engendro está en la otra habitación— grito cabreada.

—suéltame beryl… déjame ir por mi hijo, si lo haces prometo que no te denunciare pero déjame ir por mi hijo—dijo tratando se hacerla entrar en razón.

—no! —Grito bajándose de sus piernas—no veras a tu hijo hasta que llegue nuestra invitada, cariño—dijo con una sonrisa

—de que invitada hablas beryl?

—haber amorcito déjame ver si te explico— dijo volviendo a sentarse en sus piernas—nuestra gran invitada no es más que tu adorada serena

—qué piensas hacerle maldita!

—yo? Nada… pero conozco a alguien que si quiere hacerle de todo—comenzó a reír como desquiciada — solo hay que esperar que tu adorada putita muerda el anzuelo y pah! Muy pronto la tendremos aquí…

—si te atreves a hacerle al…—no continuo por que beryl le dio otra cachetada

—cállate! No estás en condiciones para amenazas!— entonces lo beso a la fuerza—pero te cuento, este es mi plan, escucha atentamente…

—estás loca…—en ese momento trato de zafarse y lo logro, la cuerda se aflojo y pudo sacar una mano.

—si… puede ser, ok! Volvamos a lo que estábamos Cuando mi queridísimo cómplice traiga a tu amorcito comenzara el gran show final ¡! —Grito emocionada—el muy idiota de diamante cree que lo dejare irse con ella pero está muy equivocado, sabes, porque los matare! A los dos!... y tu mi amorcito veras esa bella escena en vivo jajaja! —Dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios— bueno antes de que esa zorra muera quiero que vea como me adueño de lo que es de ella, te are mío me oíste Darién chiba, quiero que lo último que vea esa perra antes de morir es como te hago el amor—después de esto salió del cuarto dejando a un Darién lleno de ira.

Darién trataba de soltarse, mas no lo lograba, lo único que tenía en su mente en ese momento son en ir por su hijo y evitar que serena llegue hasta hay.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En otro lugar, una bella rubia se paseaba por aquí y por haya aun con su vestido de novia, esperando que los policías le dieran alguna noticia sobre su esposo e hijo, estaba tan desesperada.

—serena…hija, quieres sentarte por favor cariño—le hablo su madre.

—no puedo mamá, es que no ves que estoy desesperada, no sabes el terror que tengo, y esos malditos policías no me dicen nada!—grito con desesperación.

—Lo se cariño, pero no podemos hacer más nada, que esperar amor—dijo abrazando a su hija.

—es que no entiendes mamá? Me hierve la sangre de tan solo pensar que le estará haciendo esa loca a mi Darién…y mi Endimión ¿mamá? Como estará mi pequeñito que habrá echo esa perra con el—dijo ya sin aguantar las lágrimas, en eso suena su celular, cuando vio que era un número desconocido contesto rápidamente pensando que podría ser esa perra —bueno! —mas no escucho respuesta del otro lado—bueno! Habla maldita perra!

—shh, shh! Calma mi amor, soy diamante…

—dia…—no termino porque este la interrumpió

—shh, shh si quieres ver a tu maridito más te vale que te quedes callada y salgas de esa sala ahora mismo! —le grito irritado

Serena quedo en shock, pero de momento reaccionó e hiso lo que le pidió, se disculpó con su mamá y se fue a su habitación.

—bien ya estoy sola… habla!

—bien…así me gusta que seas obediente mi amor…

—ya déjate de estupideces y dime donde tienen a Darién y a mi hijo?! —le pregunto muy molesta

—mira, muñeca… primero lo primero, quieres a tu esposito, bien, tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga te quedo claro! —le dijo de mala gana— no te oigo! Quedo claro! —volvió a preguntar con un grito. Serena lo pensó bien antes de responder, si quería saber dónde estaba su marido e hijo debía hacer lo que diamante le decía.

—Bien, habla! Que quieres que haga.

—decidida he? Me gusta, bueno muñequita, te doy 2 horas para que llegues a esta cabaña…—le dio la dirección de la cabaña, pero antes de cortar le volvió a advertir—ya sabes muñeca solo 2 horas más te vale que te apresures, ah y otra cosita más ven sola o de lo contrario tu engendro sufrirá las consecuencias—y corto la llamada

Serena no espero más, no podía quedarse a esperar que los policías los encontraran y mucho menos ahora que sabe dónde pueden estar no pondría en peligro a su hijo, así que no espero más y se cambió de ropa, se colocó unos vaqueros apretadísimos y una camiseta ajustada, tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y sus guantes exclusivos para manejarlas. Cuando llego a la sala su madre se encontraba en el balcón con su padre los policías ya se habían ido, salió de la casa sin que se dieran cuenta y se dirigió a la cochera, hay estaba su antigua motocicleta, si quería llegar en dos horas debía usarla era mucho más rápida que un auto, no espero más y le quito la manta que la cubría se colocó el casco y se montó sobre su moto, fue en busca de su familia si esa perra quería guerra pues guerra tendría, conocerá a la antigua serena.

—_aprenderás que nadie se mete con mi familia, maldita beryl— _pensó camino a la cabaña.

Cuando llego a la caballa se bajó de su motocicleta y se encamino, cuando entro en la propiedad lo hizo silenciosamente, se acercó a una ventana para poder ver si no se trataba de una trampa pero logro escuchar el llanto de un bebe, de su bebe.

—Endimión…—susurro, iba a entrar pero se detuvo al sentir un arma pegada a su cabeza, luego alguien le susurro cerca de su oído.

—Aléjate de la ventana lentamente, preciosa—era diamante, abrió la puerta de la cabaña y la incito a que entrara—ahora camina amorcito y pon tus manos arriba—camino despacio, estaba angustiada su bebe estaba llorando y ella no podía ir por ella.

—déjame ir por hijo por favor diamante, déjame ver si se encuentra bien si? Por favor…

—si lo veras, pero en un rato, después de ver el gran show, luego tu y yo nos iremos lejos muñeca.

La llevo caminando por un pasillo, a un sentía el arma enterrada en su cabeza luego la hizo entrar en una habitación, hay se encontraba su Darién con una mordaza en la boca y amarrado a una silla, beryl se encontraba detrás pasándole un arma por la mejilla y lo estaba obligando a mirarme.

—mira amor, quien acaba de llegar… no te da gusto?

—arrodíllate muñeca—serena lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces pero nunca despejo la mirada de Darién. Dándole una pequeña señal.

—ustedes dos están completamente locos!... y tu—dijo sere mirando a beryl—tu, aun que me mates, jamás tendrás a Darién porque su amor seguirá siendo mío hasta después de la muerte, estúpida perra loca! — eso sirvió para distraerla porque beryl se acercó a ella y plantarle una cachetada que no se esperaba y que provoco que callera al piso.

—siempre quise tenerte así maldita puta—dijo poniéndole un pies en la cabeza, miro a diamante— trae al mocoso, quiero que sea lo penúltimo que vea antes de que se valla.

—Está bien, vuelvo en momento —y desapareció por la puerta

—estas lista para morir, perra…—dijo jalándola del cabello y pasando el arma por su mejilla luego la levanto quedando ella detrás de sere. Pero sere le dio una señal con la mirada a Darién, este negó con la cabeza con preocupación.

—si muero, será después de patear tu trasero hija de puta…—antes de que beryl respondiera sere le dio un codazo en el estómago, golpe que le quito el aliento y le dio un puñetazo, de un momento a otro ambas mujeres comenzaron una pelea de fieras, en ese momento Darién logro desatarse por completo recogió el arma de beryl, cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban se colocó detrás de la puerta y cuando ve que es diamante que venía entrando con el niño lo apunto con ella en la espalda.

—deja al niño en el suelo o te juro que disparo maldito— este lo hizo—deja el arma en el suelo—también lo hizo, Darién pateo el arma, no se fijó bien donde callo, en ese momento escucho que serena gritaba, beryl la estaba golpeando y se distrajo un momento, mal error, diamante se abalanzó sobre el quitándole el arma pero Darién lo golpeo, caso que hizo que el arma callera al suelo, ambos chicos comenzaron una guerra de golpes entre ellos.

Las mujeres se mataban a golpe, pero beryl tomo la ventaja, golpeo muy fuerte a sere, la aventó contra una mesa, sere se golpeó una costilla y callo de golpe al suelo quejándose, beryl se acercó y le dio un apartada haciéndola gritar, entonces vio nublado, beryl se alejó, noto que diamante le quito el arma a Darién y que cayó al suelo estos comenzaban a pelear, busco a beryl con la mirada y vio que huía con Endimión.

—O no, perra no te saldrás con la tuya—se levantó con mucha dificultad, pero ignoro el dolor de su costilla izquierda tomo el arma que minutos antes tiro Darién por causa de diamante y se fue tras beryl.

Beryl corría por el bosque no sabía por dónde huir, el mocoso no dejaba de llorar y eso la desesperaba mucho más, noto que serena la seguía, y corrió lo que más pudo, hasta que llego a un pequeño precipicio, ya no tenía escapatoria, dejo al niño en el suelo, y apunto al niño. Endimión solo lloraba.

—Quieta o lo mato—dijo cuándo serena la alcanzo

—cálmate, si quieres mátame a mí pero a mi bebe no le hagas nada—dijo tratando de volver a distraerla de alguna forma, noto que beryl estaba muy nerviosa, así que debía usar una estrategia, Endimión comenzó a llorar mucho más fuerte.

—aaah! Quieres callarte estúpido mocoso!—serena aprovecho ese momento. Le dio una patada en la muñeca cosa que hiso tirara el arma, beryl soltó un grito y serena se le aventó enzima ambas comenzaron otra pelea fuerte comenzaron a rodar, serena quedo enzima de ella y comenzó a ahorcarla, pero beryl no se quedó atrás, noto que estaban cerca de la punta del precipicio ocupo toda su fuerza y lanzo a sere por el acantilado…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Darién y diamante seguían golpeándose entre ellos, hasta que Darién tomo a Endimión del cuello, lo levanto y lo aventó contra una ventana, diamante quedo inconsciente, Darién se le acercó y registro entre sus pantalones para ver si encontraba algún teléfono, y bingo, saco su teléfono y le marco a la policía después de eso corrió por el bosque en busca de serena y su hijo, cuando llego a donde se encontraban, corrió para salvarla de beryl, pero cuando se encontraba a tan solo unos pocos metros vio que beryl la lanzo por el acantilado. El pánico lo invadió y grito el nombre de su amada iba a acercarse pero beryl lo detuvo. No se dio cuenta en que momento beryl volvió a tomar el arma. Vio a su hijo a unos pocos metros de él iba a cercarse pero la bruja esa se lo impidió.

—un paso más y lo mato y te aseguro que el siguiente serás tu amorcito— dijo apuntándolo con el arma

—Beryl por favor, la policía viene en camino, acaba con esto de una buena vez y entrégate…—dijo acercándose a ella con las manos en alto

—Jamás! Pudiste haberte quedado conmigo, pero no! Tú y tu hermano me despreciaron y la eligieron a ella, a ella—decía entre lágrimas luego apunto al pequeño— pero ahora ya no más tú y tu mocoso se irán al infierno junto con tu queridísima esposita y tu hermanito—dijo cargando el arma.

—Beryl por favor, baja el arma—dijo acercándose un poco más

—no! Ya me arte, llego tu hora Darién… ahora muere!— grito desquiciada

Darién cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, mas este no llego, dos disparos se escucharon Darién abrió los ojos inmediatamente, cuando lo hiso vio que beryl caía de rodillas y luego de boca al suelo, dejando ver a la persona que disparo, no era más que serena, su serena, estaba con una pierna ensangrentada posiblemente rota y tenía una mano en una de sus costillas, boto el arma con gran temblor en sus manos y respiraba con dificultad, miro en dirección a Endimión y camino cojeando hasta él y lo tomo en brazos. Darién no espero más y corrió hasta ella en el momento que el la tubo cerca la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

—ya, ya, ya mi amor ya paso lo malo—le decía sere a su bebe para calmarlo, levanto la mirada para ver a su esposo—estas bien?

—Esa pregunta debería decirla yo princesa—a lo lejos se escucharon las patrullas y algunos oficiales que venían en dirección a ellos. Serena no soporto más y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.—shhh, shhh calma mi amor ya todo acabo—trato de calmarla Darién.

—es que si no hubiera estado aquella roca de la que pude afirmarme no sé qué hubiera pasado, de seguro tú y Endy hubi…—no puedo terminar por que Darién la beso, tenía tanto miedo de no haber podido volver a besar su labios.

—juntos siempre mi amor—dijo pegando su frente con la de ella

—juntos siempre mi amor—repitió sere, Darién beso la coronilla de su hijo que ya se encontraba dormido en los brazos de su esposa, ambos padres caminaron al encuentro de los oficiales. Después de unos segundos subieron a sere a una ambulancia y la llevaron al hospital, Darién fue con ella junto con Endimión, Darién se acercó y la beso.

—Te amo…—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo…

****FIN?****

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o

**Bueno, Bueno amigas lamento mucho la tardanza pero aquí les dejo el final de esta bella historia espero sea de su agrado…Jajajaja No se pongan tristes sí? que a esta historia a un le falta un Epilogo jijij bueno amigas un beso bey.**


	24. Epilogo

**El Corazón De Endimión**

**Epilogo**

—aquí es donde duerme mi tío Endimión, mami? —pregunto un pequeño de no más de 5 años.

—así es amor…

—tú crees que mi tío… está cuidándonos desde el cielo, mami? —serena sonrió y se agacho para quedar a su altura, acaricio su mejilla y luego respondió.

—si mi amor, donde quiera que tu tío este, nos está protegiendo—luego se levantó y volteo a su pequeño hacia la lápida y ella se puso detrás de el con las manos en sus pequeñitos hombros—y sabes por qué amor?

—no mami ¿por qué? —pregunto con curiosidad

—por qué el amor, es nuestro ángel de la guarda y siempre estará para acompañarnos y protegernos siempre a donde quiera que nosotros vallamos el estará con nosotros—dijo con mucha ternura

—de verdad mami…

—si mi amor—dijo sonriéndole—ahora vamos que papa nos espera, despídete de tu tío, cariño

—si mami…—dijo el pequeño—adiós tío

—Vamos amor—dijo tomando su mano y caminando para luego marcharse.

El pequeño volteo su mirada hacia tras para ver el lugar en donde se encontraba la tumba de Endimión, y al momento de hacerlo una pequeña sonrisita apareció en su carita, Endimión estaba apoyado con un brazo en su lapida con la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón con una gran sonrisa y saludo a su sobrino con un movimiento de manos, antes de voltearse y caminar por un camino de árboles y desaparecer, no sin antes de regalarle una ultima sonrisa, el pequeño Endy se detuvo en seco.

—que sucede pequeño?—pregunto serena extrañada

—es que se me olvido decirle algo a mi tío, mami—dijo el pequeño

—bueno, está bien ve, yo aquí te espero no tardes, si, cariño…

—si mami—dijo antes de soltar la mano de serena y correr de vuelta a la lápida, cuando llego, se puso en un pose militar, serena al verlo, no pudo evitar sonreír—no te preocupes tío Endimión—hablo el pequeño— que yo y papá desde ahora cuidaremos y protegeremos a mamá y a mi hermanita que viene en camino, los dos protegeremos a nuestras dos mujeres, duerme tranquilo tío, te doy mi palabra, ahora debo irme que mama me espera, pero no te preocupes que pronto volveremos a venir, adiós— dijo antes de volver corriendo y tomar la mano de serena.

—y bien, que le dijiste a tu tío cariño?

—es un secreto entre mi tío y yo mami…

—oh! ¿Sí?—dijo sere divertida con la actitud tan arrogante de su pequeño, "_igual a su padre"_ _—_pensó serena.

—si mami…

—Bien, entonces no preguntare más—dijo sonriendo, siguieron su camino en una gran platica hasta que serena noto que se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba Darién que estaba apoyado en el coche—mira amor hay esta papá—el pequeño miro en dirección en donde su mamá le señalaba y soltó la mano de su madre para ir corriendo en dirección donde se encontraba Darién.

—Papaaaa!— grito feliz el pequeño cuando Darién lo cargo en sus brazos

—hola campeón! —Dijo con una gran sonrisa—cuidaste bien de nuestras mujeres?

—si papá, cuide de mamá y de rini, como tú me lo pediste…

—y valla que si lo hiso—dijo sere con una gran sonrisa que se acercaba a ellos.

—hola, preciosa—dijo antes de abrazarla por la cintura y robarle un pequeño beso, a Endy a un lo tenía en sus brazos—como se portó la princesa de papa? —dijo antes de bajar a Endy y besar la barriguita de 7 meses de serena.

—Ni lo preguntes, ha estado alborotada toda la mañana—dijo divertida

—Será una niña, imperativa—dijo Darién

—Papá, Mamá! Ya vámonos que quiero ir a comer las ricas galletas que mi abuelita prepara! —grito el pequeño, jalándolos de las manos.

—ya vamos campeón…—dijo Darién, saco las llaves de su coche y lo abrió, no sin antes de abrirle la puerta a su mujer y luego a su pequeño—bueno, arriba!

**Dos años después…**

—Endimión! Cariño apresúrate que ya va a empezar—Gritaba Ikuko

—ya voy abuelita es que Rinni no me deja ponerle los zapatos!—grito el pequeño desde arriba.

—Hay! por dios estos niños—dijo negando con la cabeza—espérenme un momento luna, me avisan cuando ya esté empezando ¿si?

—si ve por los niños aquí, Artemis y yo te esperamos

—gracias

Cuando Ikuko llegó hasta la habitación de la pequeña Rinni, Endimión corría detrás de su hermana para poder alcanzarla y ponerle los zapatos, la pequeña corría divertida por toda la habitación, con apenas 2 años es muy imperativa le gustaba mucho correr

—Rinni ¡! Por favor detente, hermana—gritaba el pequeño detrás de su hermana—nos perderemos el show.

—Rinni! —grito Ikuko, la pequeña se detuvo en seco—hay princesita que aremos contigo, ven aquí para ponerte los zapatos—la pequeña de mala gana lo hizo

—buu —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—listo! Ahora vamos que sus abuelos los esperan—dijo tomando las manitos de los pequeños—o nos perderemos el show

—abuelita, porque mejor no vamos haya y los sorprendemos después del concierto—dijo Endimión muy animado

—quieres eso?

—si ¡! —dijo emocionado

—thii ¡ —grito rinni imitando a su hermano, ambos rieron

—pero nos perderemos el comienzo

—lo escuchamos mientras vamos en camino, si salimos ahora, podríamos llegar por lo menos a la última canción—dijo el pequeño, para tener 7 años era un niño muy inteligente.

—bueno está bien, vamos por tus abuelos y nos vamos.

No costo tanto convencer a luna y Artemis para ir al concierto, quedaba fuera de la ciudad así que demorarían una hora más o menos en llegar. Por lo tanto iban escuchando por la radio lo que pasaba en ese lugar.

**En la radio.**

_Así es mi querido público, la gente está como loca! Ya me imagino como deben de estar estas dos grandes estrellas del pop. Es interesante como todas estas fans están aquí para apoyar su primer concierto… es emocionante que una pareja como ellos sea tan exitosa y sin olvidar que son marido y mujer, bueno amigos los dejamos que ya está por comenzar el concierto de Serena y Darién! El dúo más emocionante de este último tiempo._

_Adiós!_

—siii ¡ya va a empezar! —grito feliz Endimión

Después de ir todo el camino escuchando las hermosas canciones de la pareja, y que fueran todos cantando, por fin llegaron a su destino, hablaron con los guardias ya que eran familia así que no había problema, después hablaron con el representante de los chicos y les pareció buena idea que sus pequeños salieran al escenario mientras sus padres cantaban, una linda sorpresa. Así que esperaron a que comenzara la última canción.

Ya estaba por comenzar la última canción, serena vestía un hermoso vestido blanco corto estilo Marilyn Monroe con la única diferencia que este era más cortó y llevaba unos cortes a los lados debajo de los senos adornado con brillo, con el cabello suelto y risos.

Darién vestía un traje blanco con una camisa celeste y una corbata blanca y zapatos del mismo color, ambos eran el matrimonio más famoso en Tokio, y lo bueno de todo es que ambos enamorados cumplieron su sueño pero no solo eso sino que lo cumplieron juntos.

**Serena:**

Zen me bu ji de

you yao qing guo ni

jin lai wo xin li

Xiao qi lai tian mi mi

fan qi lai you ni ni wo jin gran hen zai yi

**Darien:**

Dou shuo bu da bu xiang shi

ca qiang zou huo yin wei ni

wo nan dao ai shang ni

Dou zui dou de hen kai xin

bu jian ni dou bu dui jing lian meng li ye shi ni

**Ambos:**

Ai qing cong tian shang diao xia lai

hua duo cong wo xin li kai chu lai

Yao yu shang dui shou bu jian dan

dang lia nai wang jian wang shei ye bu huan

Oh ai, oh ai, oh ai

Dang lian ai wang jian wang shei lai zhu zai

Jiu rang wo yong bao ni wei min chu hai oh ai

**Darien:**

Ni shuo me inu ru yun

wei shen me chan zhe ni wo zi ji ye hen chi jing

Bei ni hu lai huan qu

chao chao nao nao rang wo jue de chong man le huo li

**Serena:**

Xiang bu dao de lian qing

zhuang kuang wai de xian gyu zhe da gai shi zhu ding

Bu ran ni wei shen me

neng zuo you wo de xin zai yun duan huo gu di

**Ambos:**

Ai qing cong tian shang diao xia lai

hua duo cong wo xin li kai chu lai

Yao yu shang dui shou bu jian dan

dang lia nai wang jian wang shei ye bu huan

Oh ai, oh ai, oh ai

Dang lian ai wang jian wang shei lai zhu zai

Oh ai, oh ai, oh ai

Jiu rang wo yong bao ni wei min chu hai oh ai

**Darien:**

Ai

Ai, ai, ai

kan wo yi zhi du xiu

**Ambos:**

Ai qing cong tian shang diao xia lai

hua duo cong wo xin li kai chu lai

Yao yu shang dui shou bu jian dan

dang lia nai wang jian wang shei ye bu huan

De repente en el escenario aparecieron los pequeños, Endimión entro de la mano con su hermanita pequeña, todos hicieron una exclamación tierna, Darién y serena dejaron de cantar y caminaron hasta donde sus hijos, Darién tomo en brazos a rini y serena tomo la mano de Endimión, caminaron hasta quedar frente a su público, luego Darién y serena se miraron y volvieron a cantar junto a sus hijos, ya que la música era algo movida la familia comenzó a bailar, darien asi girar a su hija en brazos, y sere se agacho para estar a la altura de endi mientras le cantaba. Todos gritaban y aplaudían.

Ni pei de shang wo de xi huan

Wo dang de qi ni zhen xin chong bai

Yi tian bu yi tian li bu kai

Dang lian ai wang jian wang ji mo tao tai

Oh ai, oh ai, oh ai

Dang lian ai wang jian wang shei lai zhu zai

Oh ai, oh ai, oh ai

Jiu rang wo yong bao ni wei min chu hai oh ai

Después de terminar la canción la familia se unió en un abrazo el público no dejaba de aplaudir, la familia chiba miro hasta las cámaras y tomaron una foto feliz de aquella familia, Darién y serena se miraron y se besaron todos gritaron emocionados.

—Te amo—dijo sere juntando su frente con la de su amado.

—Yo también te amo, gracias por darme esta maravillosa familia—dijo antes de besar la frente de sere, luego de rini y por ultimo a Endimión.

**Fin**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bueno espero les guste el final, amigas lo hice lo mas interesante que puse bueno adiós besos.**


	25. Epilogo 2

**El Corazón De Endimión**

**Epilogo 2**

Un peli plateado se encontraba en su celda condenado a 10 años de prisión ya cumplidos, al día siguiente se largaba de ese lugar, esperando las horas, minutos y segundos, para irse y poder vengarse de la familia chiba, aquellos malditos que lo metieron en ese lugar, pero juro que esto no se quedaría así ellos pagarían.

Ya en la mañana, se encontraba frente a la reja que lo separaba de su libertad, se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al menos alguien había ido a esperarlo fuera, a un que siempre se portó mal con ella, debería agradecer que siempre fue una buena amante y le ofreció lealtad.

—y tus pertenencias Diamante? —pregunto uno de los guardias mientras habría la gran reja con bastante protección.

Mas este no dijo nada solo levanto una mano con una foto en ella y la bajo de inmediato, puso un pies fuera de ese lugar y luego camino en dirección a la mujer que lo esperaba, al momento de estar frente ella, ambos se fundieron en un gran beso apasionado. El peli plateado bajo la cabeza al notar que no estaban solo, sino que también se encontraba un niño.

—Él es tu hijo —dijo la mujer presentando a un pequeño que se escondía detrás de sus piernas— se llama Tristán—diamante solo lo miraba—tiene el color de mi cabello pero tiene tus ojos—dijo la mujer, diamante le dio una sonrisa torcida y el niño poco a poco fue dejando su miedo.

—qué edad tiene? —pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo

—9 años, mi amado—dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

—hola…—dijo este mirando al pequeño

—y esa foto? Diamante? —pregunto la chica inocente

—Ellos son los chiba…—dijo mirando la foto en su mano, luego apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro—no saben con quien se metieron, vámonos neherenia ya no quiero seguir en este lugar—dijo haciendo una mueca

—Claro, cariño—y se fundieron en gran beso antes de marcharse.

Continuara…


End file.
